Pirate Blood
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: cansado de su vida. el principe decide salir en busca del algo de emocion....tendra mas de la deseada cuando termine secuestrado por los piratas mas poco comunes de los mares. yaoi, lemon mas adelante.
1. encuentros

**PIRATE BLOOD**

**Bueno, después de haber visto un documental sobre los verdaderos piratas del caribe, pensar y ver la película la maldición de la perla negra (varias veces) y ver algunos episodios de one piece (cosa que no repetiré, pero no tengo nada en contra de la serie) aquí les traigo una historia de piratas a mi modo. Espero que les guste. YAOI por supuesto. Me costo bastante ya que tuve que instruirme en cuanto a barcos se refiere y tendré que seguir haciéndolo.**

**Disfruten n-n **

**Pts: habrá dos personajes que no son de prince of tennis y talvez alguno que otro mas.**

**ENCUENTROS**

Estaba en la proa del barco, mirando la ciudad que iban a atacar. La emoción le hacia hervir la sangre. Usarían el plan de rutina, uno de ellos que ya estaba en la ciudad causaría distracciones y ellos amparados en la oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas, atacarían. Un ataque rápido a las naves del muelle y otra vez a alta mar. Su barco era rápido, más rápido que los barcos de la marina del rey. No podrían atraparlos

-momoshiro llamo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-que pasa syusuke pregunto sin despegar la vista del pueblo

-tezuka dice que bajes, habrá unas ultimas palabras sobre el ataque

-¿tezuka? Me gustaba más cuando le decías capitán

-lo hago…cuando hacemos el amor nn

-wow. OO exceso de información dijo masajeando sus sienes –debo olvidar dijo lentamente mientras iba bajo cubierta.

-que sensible dijo syusuke para si mismo mientras ocupaba el lugar que momoshiro había dejado, mirando hacia el pueblo. Si todo salía bien, el podría quedarse en la ciudad.

Miro hacia el cielo, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos. Estaba sin una sola estrella visible…igual que ese día en que unos piratas atacaron.

**Flash back**

Las personas corrían por todos lados. Syusuke se habría paso entre la gente tratando de llegar hacia el muelle. Debía hacerlo.

-¡yuuta¡Yuuta donde estas! Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía buscando

-¡hermano ayúdame! Se oyo una voz- ¡suéltame déjame ir!

-¡yuuta! Syusuke finalmente llego a divisar el muelle, viendo como su hermano era arrastrado por un pirata a bordo de su nave.

-¡maldito…déjalo en paz! Se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, pero pronto se vio rodeado.

-creo que este también le guste a mizuki? Se oyó que uno preguntaba

-talvez…solo hiéranlo, déjenlo con vida dijo mientras apuntaba su espada hacia el joven

**Fin del flash back**

-Mizuki… syusuke jamás olvidaría ese nombre. Lo había oído decir de esos mercenarios, pero no había llegado a tiempo para rescatar a su hermano. Los dejo vivir ya que solo eran mercenarios, hacían todo por dinero.

Si quería cumplir su misión, debía recorrer cada pueblo, visitar cada taberna y observar cuidadosamente. Ese pirata copudo haber desaparecido así como así. Seguía vivo y el lo encontraría, le sacaría la información sobre el paradero de su hermano, lo atravesaría con su espada un par de veces y luego tal vez, tal vez lo mataría cortándole la garganta. Acabaría con el desgraciado que se llevo a su hermano pequeño.

-yuuta… dijo en un susurro –aguanta un poco, yo te encontrare. Dio una última mirada a la ciudad y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus compañeros

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"odio las noche como estas" mientras paseaba por los jardines del palacio.no había ni una sola estrella, lo que significaba que se avecinaba una tormenta, aunque si tenían suerte los vientos podían llevársela lejos.

-¡príncipe ryoma! llamo una voz aguda

-"oh no" ryoma volteo y se encontró con una de sus criadas personales corriendo hacia el.

-buenas noches príncipe ryoma saludo

-buenas noches… to…

-tomoka dijo la chica

-si, eso

Detrás llegaba otra chica de trenzas

-buenas noches príncipe saludo tímidamente con una reverencia

-buenas noches…ah…

-sakuno

-cierto, sakuno. A ryoma le daba algo de pena el no poder aprenderse sus nombres, pero en su defensa, tenían a mas de cien personas a su servicio, el no podía retener tantos nombres en su memoria.

-príncipe ryoma vinimos a informarle que su instructor lo anda buscando informo la mas enérgica

-maldición espeto ryoma por lo bajo. –"acaso sadaharu no tiene nada mejor que hacer" era evidente que no. su instructor si que era molesto. Esas dos chicas tambien lo molestaban, siempre andaban juntas. ¿Para que venían las dos a hacer el trabajo de una? El no entendia muy bien el concepto de la amistad, nunca había tenido un amigo, lo mas cercano a un amigo era karupin…y sadaharu.

-será mejor que no lo haga esperar dicho esto, ryoma tomo el camino que lo llevaría con sadaharu.

-que guapo es dijo tomoka casi babeando

Tomoka…sakuno solo se quedo viendo como el arrogante príncipe se alejaba

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una espada voló por los aires y cayo a varios metros detrás del príncipe,

-no estas concentrado dijo su instructor –tu rendimiento esta debajo del 40

-¿sadaharu esto es necesario? pregunto ryoma mientras iba en busca de su espada

-jamás salgo del palacio, no voy a tener que usar una espada nunca

-puede ser, pero mi deber es enseñarte todas las disciplinas

Si, así seré igual a mi padre verdad? Esto fue dicho con un marcado sarcasmo. Su padre era un rey muy extraño, dejaba todo para ultimo, solo pasaba el día viendo…cosas…además de perseguir a las criadas, que eran demasiado listas como para hacerle caso. Su madre por otra parte si era una buena reina. El pueblo debía estar agradecido por ella, en realidad estaba seguro que esa era la razón por la que no han tratado de derrocar a su familia. La reina era más rey que el propio rey.

Honestamente no dijo sadaharu pensativo –espero que no

Bien dijo ryoma con su espada en mano apuntando a sadaharu –terminemos con esto

El segundo encuentro no duro mucho, sadaharu lo superaba en todos los sentidos, nuevamente desarmó a ryoma dejándolo indefenso.

-si fuéramos enemigos, ya estarías muerto…dos veces. Dime que te molesta

No es nada dijo ryoma buscando su espada

-te conozco bien, puedes decírmelo

-estoy harto de lo mismo dijo ryoma con su espada en mano –ya veo por que ryoga se marcho

-¿puedes explicarte mejor?

-todos los días es lo mismo: me levanto, entrenamiento, veo cada rincón de este palacio, en la tarde, entrenamiento ora vez, en la noche entrenamiento otra vez….y por si fuera poco… dijo dirigiéndose hacia un armario que estaba algo cerca

-¡esa niña psicópata no deja de perseguirme¡esta que esta escondida aquí! Exclamo abriendo el armario. Al instante cayeron al suelo las chicas de dos coletas y la otra de trenzas.

-ah…hola. Solo estábamos…

-ya se iban dijo ryoma molesto

-exacto dijo la chica –vamos sakuno. Ambas se levantaron y se fueron rápidamente, aunque una se fue avergonzada y la otra pensando en que otro momento podría volver a espiar al príncipe. –"quizás cuando tome un baño"

-son dos señalo sadaharu que solo se había quedado observando

-Susan no es tan molesta, aunque a veces me impacienta tanto que quisiera ahorcarla con sus propias trenzas. Y te lo advierto si las encuentro espiando cuando me esta bañando, haré que las encierren de por vida

-es sakuno

-lo que sea. Quiero algo nuevo, algo emocionante. Lo más emocionante que he visto fue cuando karupin cazó esa rata.

-ya veo…por que no hablas con el rey? Tal vez el pueda hacer algo

-es una broma verdad?

-…si contesto sadaharu con esa sonrisa tranquila –bueno, eso es todo por hoy

-nos vemos dijo ryoma llevándose su espada consigo. Quizás tomaría el consejo de sadaharu. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-escuchen todos se oyó la voz del capitán –cuando ataquemos no herirán a nadie de muerte, solo heridas leves. Momoshiro tú te encargaras de buscar a nuestro compañero. Los demás ya saben que hacer

Todos asintieron y fueron a prepararse, extrañados por las limitaciones impuestas. syusuke se acerco a tezuka, quien se había quedado mirando hacia el vacío, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-tezuka…

-estoy bien dijo tezuka adivinando sus pensamientos –yo elegí este camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo un viejo que tenía guardado. Sabia que en algún momento lo haría, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Había hablado con su padre. El muy desgraciado lo único que le había dicho era: "eres el príncipe, no puedes salir". Su madre había aportado casi toda la conversación, diciéndole porque no debía salir: secuestros, violaciones, accidentes y muchas otras cosas por la que una madre puede temer…eran muchas cosas

Para ryoma, esas razones no eran muy validas, el ya no era un niño pequeño, podía cuidarse solo. Iría al pueblo, disfrazado claro y veía como era la vida nocturna allá. Quizás repetiría lo mismo cuando fuese de día.

De pronto oyó un maullido. Era su gato viéndolo desde la cama al lado de su bolso.

-se lo que piensas karupín y lo siento, no puedo llevarte conmigo le dijo al tiempo en que se cambiaba.

Se quito las ropas reales y se puso otras que le había tomado prestado sin su permiso a un chico que trabajaba en el castillo: un pantalón negro, unas botas marrones, una camisa blanca y una capa, claro también llevaba su espada bien escondida.

Salio de su habitación tomando el camino hacia el área de la servidumbre, si quería salir ese era el mejor camino. Debía darse prisa, no querían que lo reconocieran. Se escabullo por la entrada de la carga, hacia el pueblo. Lo que no sabía era que era observado por otra persona.

-"príncipe…lo mejor seria avisarle al señor inui"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡ten cuidado chico! Grito el conductor de la carreta que casi lo atropella

-¡aaahhh! Lo siento dijo a salvo a un lado.-"este lugar es mas rudo de lo que pensé"

Aquí no había nadie que se ocupare de el, que lo protegiese o cumpliese sus ordenes. Se había vuelto al palacio de no ser que era emocionante estar solo y depender de uno mismo. Si se metía en problemas, tenia su espada y había sido instruido por sadaharu, el segundo mejor espadachín del reino, incluso había vencido al almirante oishi, el numero tres. lo curioso del caso era que nunca había conocido al numero uno…pero exceptuando a su padre, el podía vencer a cualquiera.

-bueno… dijo ryoma viendo a la gente ir y venir – ¿que rayos hacen aquí para divertirse?

Ryoma miro a todos lados, al parecer no había nada interesante. De haberlo sabido, en verdad se habría quedado a aburrirse en el palacio.

Ryoma pensó que Cuando volviera se haría mas agradable con la servidumbre, así ellos lo mantendrían al tanto

-"tal vez susan me diga…bueno si es que puede articular una oración completa" pensó ryoma mientras caminaba entre la gente hasta llegar a una posada.

-"no esta mal…y tengo hambre" entre en ella buscando algo para comer.

-apenas llego, se sentó en la barra, lugar que considero el mas seguro.

-deseas algo? Pregunto una señora

-si, quiero comer dijo ryoma simplemente

-eso ya lo se **¬¬** que quieres comer?

-no lo se…que venden aquí?

-comida y bebida…**¬¬ **¿acaso estas jugando conmigo chico? La señora comenzaba a impacientarse.

-dame dos de los de siempre se oyó una voz –yo te invito dijo viendo a ryoma. La camarera se fue en busca de la orden

-tu…eres la del castillo… ¡susan! Ryoma estaba sorprendido de verla ahí

-em…es sakuno corrigió La chica de trenzas

-oh…lo siento tengo mala memoria

-esta bien

-como sabias que estaba aquí? Le pregunto, dudaba que este encuentro fuera mera coincidencia

-te vi cuando saliste del castillo

-… ¿le dijiste a alguien?

-no, solo te seguí por si necesitabas mi ayuda ryoma

Ryoma se sorprendió por dos cosas: la chica estaba hablando como persona normal y lo llamo por su nombre. La segunda lo molesto un poco, solo sus padres lo llamaban por su nombre, nunca la servidumbre.

-lo siento se disculpo la chica al notar la molestia del príncipe -pero no puedo decirte así en un lugar como este, causaría muchos problemas

-…comprendo…gracias, por no decir nada

-de nada dijo con un leve sonrojo. El príncipe le gustaba, todos sabían eso…todos menos el príncipe que no lo había notado a pesar de que ella era un libro abierto. –"tranquila, no comiences a tartamudear"

-aquí tienen dijo la camarera trayendo dos platos

-gracias Sara, ponlo a mi cuenta

-seguro dijo la camarera yéndose a atender a otro cliente.

-¿Qué es esto? Pregunto ryoma viendo el plato

-es pastel de manzana. Como, es delicioso dijo sakuno empezando a comer

-ryoma la imito. La verdad no estaba nada mal (el pastel). Ya lo había probado antes, pero este era bastante diferente, además de la portada tenia algo que lo hacia especial.

-esta delicioso dijo ryoma entre bocado y bocado

-me alegra que te gusto…

Siguieron comiendo hasta que…

-vaya, mi suerte esta mejor que nunca. Se oyo la voz de alguien –dime hermosura, que haces en un lugar como este?

-¿Qué? Pregunto sakuno confundida. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le estaban hablando a ella.

-¿disculpa? Dijo ryoma con un dejo de molestia en su voz

-perdona mis modales dijo el pelirrojo. Mi nombre es sengoku-¿me permites saber el nombre de semejante manifestación de la belleza?

-no dijo ryoma secamente y volviendo a su pastel

-vamos pastelito dijo sengoku con un extraño tono meloso en su voz

–decírmelo no te matara insistió

-¿de donde eres? Pregunto ryoma viéndolo de reojo

-de los mares dijo sengoku agrandando su sonrisa

-supongo que todos los de los mares son como tu: insoportables y deslenguados

-tu crueldad te embellece aun mas dijo sengoku sin reparo alguno

-vamonos samuko, no perdamos mas tiempo aquí

-es…vamos dijo la chica convencida de que el príncipe se acordó de su existencia por mera casualidad…al menos se había acordado de las vocales, eso era un avance.

No habían dado más de cuatro pasos cuando la onda expansiva de una explosión los hizo caer al suelo

-¡BUMMMMMMMMM, BAMMMMMM, BUMMMMMMM!

Cuando hubieron terminado loas explosiones, ryoma se levanto y corrio hacia fuera.

-no puedo creerlo dijo atónito. Las explosiones habían sido bastante lejanas, solo la primera había estado cerca, pero todas se oyeron igual de cerca. Podía ver las columnas de humo elevarse en el aire.

Volvió corriendo en busca de…la niña para volver al castillo, eso ya había sido mas de lo que esperaba

-¡oye, levántate! Grito a la chica que estaba en el suelo aturdida y asustada

-¡tenemos que irnos de aquí! Dijo ayudándola a levantarse

Sakuno volvió a sus cinco sentidos y se percato de algo…

-¡cuidado! Grito la chica empujando a ryoma contra la pared, evitando que este fuese arroyado por la multitud que salía del lugar espantada, quedando abrazada al príncipe contra la pared.

-"cielos…me esta abrazando" ryoma no estaba tan preocupado por las explosiones, seguro que la marina las apagarían antes de llegar hasta el lugar donde ellos estaban. Lo que le preocupaba era que si sus padres se enteraban que estuvo afuera en el momento de la explosión estaría en problemas. Su padre tal vez se enojaría, pero cuando supiera que estuvo con una chica lo fastidiaría de por vida… eso si su madre lo dejaba continuar respirando, después de todo su frase favorita era: "yo te traje a este mundo y te puedo sacar de el"

-¡ah¡Lo siento! Dijo la chica separándose de golpe, completamente roja

-descuida. Vamonos ya no hay nadie dijo ryoma a lo que sakuno asintio.

No avanzaron mucho, cuando fueron interceptados por un desconocido armado con una espada

-¡ponte detrás de mi! Ordeno a la chica mientras sacaba su espada. Ya había leído sobre ellos antes, sobre lo que hacían y lo terribles que eran, pero jamás pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a uno. Por la ropa que traía no había duda de lo que era

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadaharu corría en un callejón desolado. El príncipe había escapado y justo ahí habían empezado las explosiones. No sabia donde buscar, pero buscaría toda la noche si era necesario

De repente paro en seco. Alguien lo observaba. Saco su espada y espero.

-"no esperara mucho…se nota que tiene poca paciencia"

Un chico salio de la nada atacándolo por la espalda. Sadaharu se volteo, lo desarmo de un rápido movimiento y lo aprisiono contra la pared, con su espada, en el pecho de su atacante.

-necesitas mas practica y ser mas paciente dijo seriamente –eres un pirata. Ustedes planearon esas explosiones verdad? Como no dirigiste tu ataque hacia un punto vital no te matare.

-….

-dime algo… ustedes tienen al príncipe?

-ssshhhh…no te diré nada dijo secamente el chico de pañuelo

-me temo que no has comprendido tu situación dijo sadaharu hundiendo la punta de su espada en el pecho del joven

-uuuggghhh….mátame de una vez no obtendrás nada de mi

Sadaharu lo miro a los ojos. Oír lo que vio supo que ese chico no le diria nada aunque lo torturase toda la noche.

-bien…hasta nunca

Pero justo antes de darle el golpe de gracia, sadaharu sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que lo hizo perder la espada y comenzar a caer en un estado de inconciencia. Logro voltear dificultosamente para ver a su atacante. En realidad se sorprendió, conocía a su agresor.

-tezuka… fue lo ultimo que dijo sadaharu antes desplomarse, cayendo encima del chico que antes tenia contra la pared que lo miraba sorprendido.

-capitán…

-kaoru, busca a los demás. Nos vamos

-si, señor…

-en cuanto a el…dijo tezuka mirando a sadaharu –ponlo en un lugar seguro

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza. –"ellos…se conocían" kaoru lo arrastro fuera del camino, Para luego Correr hacia el lugar donde sabia que encontraría a los demás. En todo esto no se percato que su pañuelo se le haba caído y ahora reposaba a los pies de sadaharu…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-oye, esa es una espada muy grande para un pequeño como tu

-te acercas y te mueres pirata amenazo ryoma

-los niños no deben jugar con armas dijo el pirata acercandose y sacando su espada

-ryoma… sakuno necesitaba pensar en algo, pero nada venia a su mente

vete de aquí y llévate a tu amiga dijo ryoma con sus ojos fijos en el pirata que tenia en frente

¿mi amiga?

La chica loca que nos ha estado observando por la ventana, seguro que esta en el suelo

"acaso seria…"

En cuanto lo ataque…corre hacia la puerta de acuerdo?

Pero…

¡ahora! Exclamo ryoma lanzandose contra el pirata con una estocada directa al corazón.

Oye ten cuidado dijo su contrincante evadiendole rapidamente, apartandose de la entrada –alguien podria salir herido

Tu eres ese alguien dijo ryoma volviendo al ataque

En cuanto a sakuno, había aprovechado la oportunidad y había salido por la puerta buscando a…bueno so sabia exactamente a quien buscaba, pero tenia una idea…

-¿tomoka¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto al ver a su amiga en el suelo

-¡te vi¡Tenias una cita con el príncipe! Ò...Ó

-¡no no es nada de eso¡Tenemos que ir por ayuda, el príncipe esta en problemas!

-antes de venir le avise a sadaharu, seguro que esta cerca… ambas comenzaron a correr en busca de sadaharu

La pelea al parecer se hacia mas intensa. se oian la sespadas chocar, cada vez con mas fuerza….

-¡no puedo irme! Exclamo tomoka volviendo hacia el lugar de la lucha

-¡espera no vayas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma lanzaba estoca das directas y firmes contra su enemigo, el cual respondía aunque conteniéndose un poco, ya que no quería lastimar a un niño. Pronto supo que fue un grave error subestimarlo, el chico pronto lo desarmo y le puso su espada en la garganta.

-mama mada dane dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-que arrogante dijo el joven que al parecer no le afectaba mucho la situación –vamos, intenta matarme

-no me provoques o…

Ryoma no pudo terminar su amenaza, ya que una mano lo agarro por detrás y lo lanzo contra la pared.

-akutsu…

-momoshiro, te dejas vencer por un simple niño

-me gustaría verte intentarlo dijo mientras recogía su espada

Ryoma trato de incorporarse. Estaba muy adolorido, ese sujeto llamado akutsu lo había lanzado con bastante fuerza. Tato de recoger su espada, pero esta había caído bastante lejos.

-será mejor que no lo intentes dijo una voz que ya conocía

-tu… ¿también eres pirata? Era el sujeto que estaba en la barra, ahora lo estaba apuntando con su espada

-en efecto sengoku se volvió a ver a sus compañeros

-momoshiro, ángel de la muerte ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-¡eso que importa, vámonos! Urgió momoshiro -¿sengoku, que esperas!

-ya voy. Dime chico dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en ryoma –¿no te gustaría ser pirata?

-¿Qué?

-seria divertido

-…

-¿y bien que dices? Pregunto mirando con hambre al príncipe (no esa hambre habitual…la otra XD)

-espera, estoy buscando la palabra correcta…. ¡ah si, ya la encontre!

Ryoma vio al pirata directamente con una adorable sonrisa

-¡púdrete, pirata mal nacido, hijo de (censurado)!

-¡oye eso es mas de una palabra!

-el niño tiene una gran boca señalo momoshiro

-mas vale que tengas cuidado o te haré callar permanente mente amenazo akutsu, conocido como el ángel de la muerte

-akutsu, recuerda lo que dijo el capitán dijo momoshiro, no le gustaba el giro que estaba dando la situación

Ryoma apretó fuertemente el puño. Por un momento estuvo tentado a responderle, pero lo mejor era quedarse callado.

-¡príncipe ryoma! Se oyó una voz gritando

-no, detente tomoka se oyó otra chica –debemos buscar ayuda

-que creen que hacen con el príncipe? Pregunto tomoka al llegar al lugar

-maldición dijo ryoma bajamente –"!eso fue estúpido!"

-¿príncipe? Sengoku vio al chico –eres el príncipe¡Vaya suerte!

Al oír esto tomoka se puso las manos en la boca. Siempre supo que hablar demasiado la metería en problemas.

El pelirrojo bajo su espada de la garganta de ryoma, paseándola por su pecho, quitándole un botón de su camisa

-eres un príncipe muy lindo…

Bajar su espada fue su gran error, ya que ryoma de una fuerte patada la hizo volar por los aires, yendo a caer clavada en una mesa. Ryoma rápidamente fue en busca de su espada, pero en el camino fue interceptado por akutsu, quien lo tomo del cuello despegándolo del piso

-adiós enano dijo lanzándolo lo nuevamente contra la pared, dejándolo inconciente

-¡ryoma! Exclamo sakuno corriendo hacia el príncipe caído

-no te acerque pequeña dijo sengoku que había recobrado su espada

-¡idiota, detrás de ti! Advirtió momoshiro

Sengoku no llego a voltear, ya que tomoka aprovechando la distracción de todos se había acercado, sigilosamente por detrás del pelirrojo y lo había golpeado con una silla.

-¡te lo mereces!

-rayos, eso debe doler dijo momoshiro que se había quedado de observante. Tomo su espada y la guardo. Lo mejor era irse cuanto antes.

Akutsu era rápido. En un instante estaba frente a tomoka y antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar la tomo del cuello, lanzándola contra la pared cayéndola lado de ryoma inconciente

-¡tomoka! Grito sakuno lleno de miedo

-¡akutsu, por que hiciste eso? Era solo una niña reclamo momoshiro

-cállate dijo avanzando hacia sakuno.

La chica siguiendo su instinto se había apoderado de la espada del pirata caído, colocándose entre ryoma y tomoka y akutsu.

-"que estoy haciendo?" sus manos le temblaban, la espada se le hacia cada vez mas pesada. Pero por ningún motivo la bajaría –"defiendo a los que quiero, eso hago"

-baja la espada dijo akutsu con voz amenazante –no creas que te tratare mejor que a ella

-eres una chica linda dijo sengoku que había sido despertado por momoshiro – si no quieres que eso cambie, mejor baja esa espada

Akutsu seguía avanzando, sakuno sabia que era inútil, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ese pirata que ni siquiera estaba usando otra arma fuera de sus manos. En un desesperado intento ataco al pirata, quien se hizo a un lado, tomo a la chica de la muñeca desarmándola y le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello con el agarre de la espada, dejándola inconciente en el acto.

-se acabo, vámonos dijo lanzándole la espada a sengoku y saliendo del lugar

-eres un animal mascullo momoshiro por lo bajo –sengoku, si no vienes te quedas

-ya voy dijo guardando su espada. Vio al príncipe que dormía al lado de la chica que lo había golpeado

-no creas que me he olvidado de ti dijo echándoselo al hombro

-tienes un lindo trasero, se vería mas lindo sin esos pantalones

Dicho esto salio tras sus compañeros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡no los dejen escapar! Ordeno el almirante de ojos verdes –hagan lo que sea, pero no permitan que se salgan con la suya

-¡si señor! Respondieron a coro los soldados

Buscaban en todos lados, pero no había ni un solo pirata.

-¡todos a los muelles! Ordeno. Se dio cuenta de que las explosiones solo habian sido una distracción,el verdadero problema estaba en los muelles.

-pero almirante oishi replico uno de los soldados -¿Qué pasara con el incendio?

-¡divídanse en dos grupos, vamos!

Lamentablemente llegaron tarde, solo a tiempo para ver como el barco se alejaba. Solo había un pirata en el muelle, quien de un salto fenomenal logro llegar a la cubierta ante los aplausos de sus compañeros

-casi no lo logras momo

-si, es que algo me retraso

-¡maldición! Grito el almirante impotente. No podía seguirlos, el incendio podría propagarse por todo el pueblo. Esos piratas no eran cualquier clase de piratas, recordó su encuentro con uno.

**Flash Back**

**-**¡detente! Grito mientras lo perseguia

-¡intenta atraparme! Lo reto el pelirrojo, quien corria velozmente

-"demonios, es rapido. Solo hay una manera" rapidamente saco su revolver apuntando al chico, pero este fue mas rapido, le lanzo una daga con gran puntería, incrustándola en el cañón del arma, y haciendo que cayera al piso.

Suichiro no se detuvo a recogerla, solo se asombro de la gran habilidad de ese pirata. Finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-fin del camino, ríndete ordeno sacando su espada

-no lo creo dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-por favor. No quiero matar a alguien tan joven, pero si tengo que hacerlo no durare…pirata advirtió comenzando a acercarse

-dos cosas… mi nombre es eiji y solo obsérvame… dijo dejando a suichiro intrigado

-"que se propone" suichiro se puso en guardia, los piratas no eran conocidos por pelear limpio… se quedo boquiabierto al ver como el pelirrojo trepaba ágilmente de una pared a otra, llegando hasta la cima.

-¡por cierto, creo que tenemos casi la misma edad! grito eiji

-no debiste subestimarme dicho esto salto del otro lado

-increíble…

Suichiro suspiro. Volvió en busca de su arma. Le quito la daga y la guardo. Su arma ya no servia para nada, ese pirata la había dejado inutilizada…

**fin del Flash back**

Tal vez se habían escapado, pero algo le decía que se volvería a encontrar con ellos. Ahora lo mejor era reparar los destrozos hechos por ellos.

**bien, hasta aqui.**

**como andan? aqui vengo con otra historia. espero que les guste, esto se pondra mejor en el proximo cap. en esta historia habra de todo, aunque no estoy segura de agregarle lemon. ustedes diran...**

**dejenme sus comentarios que son muy valiosos para mi, diganme como voy, se los apreciare bastante. **

**proxima actualizacion: SECRETOS MALTRATOS AMOR o REHENES DEL PASADO **

**hasta entoces**


	2. reencuentros inesperados

**PIRATE BLOOD**

**Como les va? Espero que mejor que a mi. La universidad me tiene hastiada. Que horror. Y pensar que quería salir de la escuela ¡quiero volver! TT **

**Bueno dejando eso aquí les traigo el segundo Cáp. de esta historia. Me costo algo ya que tuve que instruirme sobre barcos y cosas antiguas. Y ropas de piratas que les iré describiendo luego. **

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi, si no te gusta, no te lo recomiendo. (Ni hablar de mi historia principal XD)**

Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad. Se encontraba sentado en un callejón, alguien lo había dejado ahí.

-"tezuka…" sadaharu se incorporo algo aturdido. Vio algo en el suelo que llamo su atención.

-"un pañuelo…seguro pertenece a ese chico" lo guardo en su bolsillo. Tal vez le seria útil mas adelante.

De pronto la imagen del príncipe le vino a la mente. Sadaharu se congelo por completo ¡había dormido toda la noche!

-"tezuka…así que te hiciste un verdadero pirata" sadaharu comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo. Las chicas y el príncipe debían haber regresado ya. Además debía hablar con el rey, sobre este saqueo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡aaahhh! Despertó abruptamente, cosa de la cual se arrepintió ya que se sintió inmediatamente mareado –que diablos…maldito pirata

-que bueno que despertaste. Pensé que morirías hablo un pelirrojo

-ni que haya probado la comida de ann se oyó otra voz proveniente de otro pelirrojo

-si te oye diciendo eso te arrojara por la borda…por cierto vieron la cara que todos pusieron cuando salte hasta la cubierta? Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban

-momoshiro, eres un arrogante ¬¬

-solo recuerdo algo que todos saben. Casi me quedo porque tuve que detenerme a tomar algo y ya sabes el resto. No como cierta persona que menciono un encuentro que nadie vio. Eso eiji, es ser arrogante

-solo mencione lo asombrado que estaba cuando escale por los muros. Solo fue un comentario

-y yo que te iba a dar un beso para despertarte. Eso funciona en el teatro. Sengoku había seguido su charla con el príncipe sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros que discutían quien era más arrogante.

Ryoma aun no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, paso su mano por su cabeza en un intento por hacer que esta dejara de darle vueltas. Vio como todas las imágenes distorsionadas de una persona se volvían una sola.

-no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho verdad?

-tu… tu eres ese chico. ¡El pirata!

-llámame sengoku respondió el aludido

Ryoma desvió la mirada paseándola por el lugar. A un lado del pelirrojo se encontró con unos ojos provenientes de un chico con cabellos de fuego que lo miraban con curiosidad. Al lado de este había otro mas, que lo miraba con algo de lastima. Volvió a mirar al chico llamado sengoku que lo seguía viendo con una sonrisita tonta. Era obvio que lo estaba desnudando con la mirada. Ryoma pronto noto unos barrotes que no había enfocado antes. ¡Estaba en una cárcel!

-no me mires así ordeno ryoma seriamente

-lo siento se disculpo con la mano atrás de la cabeza

-¡que bonito! Dijo el otro pelirrojo –se nota que no es un chico cualquiera

Ryoma se levanto con ayuda de los barrotes. Sentía el cuerpo algo adolorido.

-mejor te sientas de nuevo aconsejo sengoku –el ángel de la muerte te lanzo muy fuerte

-¿ángel de la muerte?

-ese es su apodo. Y con mucha razón

-malditos…

-¿Perdón? Pregunto sengoku con cara de confusión

-¡son unos malditos piratas hijos de!...

-¡oye! Nosotros no te hemos insultado, si quieres insultar a alguien solo insúltalo a el exclamo eiji

-sengoku…

-hablo el de los pelos de punta

-¿si, momoshiro?

-¿Qué es lo que planean hacer conmigo? Pregunto ryoma interrumpiendo la conversación que iba a dar inicio, tratando de ocultar el terrible temor que lo embargaba. Estaba en un barco pirata lejos de casa y de todo lo que conocía.

-diversión dijo sengoku con una sonrisa. A ryoma le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

-si piensas que voy a degradarme así, primero tendrás que matarme

-sengoku llamo momoshiro de nuevo su atención –eres un idiota, no sabes en la que nos has metido

-¿Qué? Sengoku no entendía nada

-estoy seguro de que el capitán de lo explicara mejor

-bien, vamos a decirle a los demás eiji

-claro… "estas muerto" eiji siguió a sengoku a la cubierta

-¿y tu pirata, no tienes a donde ir? Pregunto molesto ryoma. Necesitaba estar solo.

-mi nombre es momoshiro y no, no tengo a donde ir. Será mejor que comiencen a ser amable. Los piratas no nos distinguimos por ser tolerantes

-¿es una amenaza?

-no, es una advertencia corrigió momoshiro – hay piratas muy irritables que no dudarían en arrancarte la lengua… o las uñas de los pies, te corten los dedos uno a uno y luego los cocinen y se los coman frente a ti. Eso pasa, créeme.

-…

-¿ryoma?

-no me llames como si nos lleváramos bien dijo dando pasos hacia atrás y sentándose en el suelo. Eso había sido demasiada información.

Momoshiro lo miro con lastima. Tal vez era un príncipe orgulloso y hablador, pero al final era solo un niño. Abrió la celda caminando hacia ryoma.

-¿dejan las puertas abiertas? Pregunto ryoma sin mirarlo. -¿no temen que alguien se escape?

-no, es solo contigo dijo sentándose a su lado. Ryoma no hizo el intento de apartarse. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad a nadie, pero ahora estaba en circunstancias peligrosas e inesperadas, todos en el palacio debían estar alarmados. Ni que decir de sus padres y sadaharu. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-tranquilo dijo momoshiro con una sonrisa –todo estará bien, el capitán no permitiría que le hiciesen daño a un niño. En especial al príncipe.

-¿si, eso es cierto, para que me trajeron aquí? Pregunto ryoma -¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? Tal vez momoshiro le daría una respuesta diferente.

-diversión dijo momoshiro como si nada. Ryoma se separo bruscamente de el.

-¡oye tranquilo, déjame terminar! Se apresuro a decir momoshiro –tezuka no dejaría que te pusieran una mano encima, tampoco yo. Vamos podemos ser amigos

Ryoma lo miro desconfiado. ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de un pirata? Amigo, que palabra tan extraña para el. Lo mas cercano a un amigo que había tenido era sadaharu, pero el siempre le decía príncipe y lo trataba como un superior. Aunque se comunicaban muy bien y el sujeto se preocupaba por el, de eso no había duda.

-ya veras nos llevaremos bien. Quizás hasta te pueda enseñar algo con la espada sabes?

Ryoma reacciono frente a esto. – ¿esta hablando la misma persona a la que desarme?

-me tomaste por sorpresa se defendió momoshiro –la próxima vez, será otro el que tenga la espada en la garganta

-ya lo veremos… ryoma se dio cuenta de algo. Momoshiro le sacaba la conversación de una forma muy sutil. Por su cara se dio cuenta de que no lo hacia intencionalmente, simplemente lo hacia.

-momoshiro… dijo ryoma llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez. -¿Adónde vamos?

-a casa respondió momoshiro levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta de la cárcel –nos vemos luego. Debo ir a cubierta. No te muevas de aquí de acuerdo?

Ryoma asintió con la cabeza mientras momoshiro se retiraba del lugar. Ryoma se acordó del bolso en su espalda. Se sorprendió al verlo tirado en un rincón del lugar. Pensó que no lo dejarían con el.

-"vacío" pensó ryoma cuando lo abrió –"podrían haberse quedado con el, ya no lo necesito" lo arrojo lejos de el. Tampoco estaba su espada cosa que no lo sorprendió. Lo que ryoma en verdad quería era saber su destino, asunto que por el momento era desconocido. Solo suponía que ahora era un prisionero valioso para esos piratas.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto sadaharu a unos de los sirvientes -¿Por qué están todos tan alarmados?

-es por los piratas… su alteza quiere hablar contigo dijo mientras seguía su camino. El no seria el que le diera la noticia.

Sadaharu siguió hacia la sala del trono. Tal vez le llamaría la atención por no haber regresado con el príncipe. En todo caso eso era el menor de los problemas. Cuando llego ante el rey se encontró con que el almirante oishi también estaba presente.

-su alteza… comenzó sadaharu a hablar haciendo una reverencia –debo informarle algo importante sobre los piratas. Su líder…

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Lo interrumpió el rey

-fui en busca del príncipe, el había salido del castillo

-y no lo encontraste

-no… fui sorprendido por el ataque pirata

-aun no lo sabes verdad? Le pregunto suichiro

-¿saber que? Sadaharu tenía un mal presentimiento. En primer lugar, el rey estaba ahí y era la reina que siempre se encargaba de todo. Además estaba serio…muy serio

-el príncipe… fue secuestrado le informo el rey

Sadaharu sintió como si le hubiese caído el mundo encima. Se hubiese derrumbado en ese mismo instante de a no ser por la noticia que traía…se había convertido en una buena noticia.

-¿están seguros? Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

-si, dos chicas estaban ahí. Ellas están bien.

-entonces traigo una buena noticia. El capitán de los piratas es tezuka kunimitsu

-¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro de eso sadaharu? Cuestiono suichiro incrédulo

-así es. Atrape a uno de sus hombres, el me golpeo por detrás. Escuche como le decía capitán. El príncipe estará bien de eso estoy seguro. Lo mas probable es que el no se hubiese enterado de que ryoma estaba a bordo.

-ahora comprendo. Por eso no hubo bajas ni de soldados o civiles dijo suichiro

-… "tezuka así que te hiciste pirata" el rey tenia que pensar bastante como arreglar la situación. –tal vez este seguro…pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

-su alteza hablo suichiro –tengo hombres buscando en todos lados –me encargare personalmente de buscar al príncipe.

-su alteza, permítame salir a buscarlo dijo sadaharu con voz firme –el príncipe es mi responsabilidad, falle al protegerlo, pero déme otra oportunidad

-de acuerdo. Irán juntos ordeno el rey –partirán inmediatamente ordeno mientras se dirigía a su habitación. La reina aun no había dicho nada. Eso era devastador. Si ellos lograban traer al príncipe de vuelta, a sadaharu le daría los libros que quisiera y a suichiro lo haría comodoro, después de todo ese puesto estaba vacío, el anterior se había retirado después del ataque pirata, al parecer tenia las piernas y brazos atravesados por flechas. –"niño llorón"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba completamente sola. Varias lágrimas caían de su rostro al piso. Había fallado al proteger al príncipe. Aunque Si hubiese tenido una lanza las cosas hubiesen sido iguales. Recordaba que el principio ella era una aprendiz a soldado. Era entrenada por tezuka, el cual le salvo la vida una vez en un entrenamiento. Ella había entrenado para convertirse en soldado hasta que vio al príncipe…después de eso se dispuso a entrar al castillo, como sirvienta… Si el hubiese estado presente, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

-¡aquí estas! Se oyó una voz -¿sakuno que haces?

-tomoka… sakuno volvió a mirar al piso nuevamente.

-¡deja de lamentarte! Le grito su amiga –no ayudaras en nada si te lamentas

-es verdad… iré dijo con voz baja pero firme

-¿Qué?

-iré en su búsqueda. Por favor no trates de detenerme dijo secándose las lagrimas

-todo lo contrario ¡iré contigo! Dijo tomoka -¡rescataremos a nuestro príncipe!

-pero tomoka, será muy peligroso.

-no me importa

-podríamos morir antes de llegar a el

-iré de todos modos, recuerda que yo antes cazaba con arco todos los días, iré y no intentes detenerme

-… (Suspiro) esta bien…

-bien. Ahora… comenzó a decir tomota caminando de aquí para allá –necesitamos salir del castillo sin que nos vean y conseguir un medio de transporte.

-tengo ambas cosas… sígueme dijo sakuno comenzando a caminar

-¿adonde? Pregunto su amiga siguiéndola

-a los establos. Tengo un… caballo aquí

-en serio? ¿Pero como nos ayudara eso a salir sin que nos vean?

-ya veras…

EN LOS ESTABLOS

-¡aaaaaahhhh!

-ssshhhhh. No grites, nos descubrirán

-pero, pero, ese animal tomoka señalaba al caballo blanco sin poder creer lo que veía

-tranquila, el es muy amigable con las mujeres. Solo se deja dirigir por una, aunque puede llevar hombres como pasajeros. Explico sakuno quien tenía una lanza sujetada a su espalda.

-por cierto, nunca había estado en esta parte del establo. Y mira tiene un gran agujero en el techo

-es un secreto, muy pocas personas saben de el. Además los caballos como el, necesita mucha luz solar ¿lista? Dijo montándose en el animal

ahh, si… dijo montándose también en el animal.

Aquí vamos… en caballo comenzó a galopar saliendo del castillo sin que nadie se diese cuenta…

(Y no las volveremos a ver en muuuuucho tiempo…tal vez)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadaharu y suichiro caminaban uno al lado de otro.

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto, sadaharu? Pregunto suichiro mirando al frente

-como ya dije, el príncipe estará bien… o eso espero. Pero me sorprende que tezuka, el mejor espadachín del reino se haya hecho un simple pirata…

-¿crees que tengamos oportunidad de recuperar al príncipe… y de vencerlo a el?

-no estoy seguro… no estoy seguro de nada…

Sadaharu y suichiro se dirigieron hacia el puerto. Era el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar. Tezuka era un chico listo. Pero sadaharu también lo era. Si de algo podía estar seguro era que no podría enfrentar solo a tezuka, no podría vencerlo. Pero con suichiro tenia una buena oportunidad. Tal vez el tezuka era el numero uno, pero no por nada el era el segundo y suichiro el tercero. Solo esperaba que su suposición sea cierta y el príncipe estuviese bien… solo eso esperaba

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma seguía en la cárcel. Pensando en como estarían en el palacio. Su padre estaría tomándose las cosas en serio, su mama estaría destrozada, sadaharu perdería la sangre fría, las dos niñas estarían una gritando como loca y la otra llorando en un rincón… en fin todo un revuelo.

Seguía pensando en esto cuando un fuerte coro de voces diciendo ¡idiota! Hizo que se sobresaltase.

-¿Qué estará pasando allá arriba? Se pregunto a si mismo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿sengoku, acaso no piensas? Grito un chico furioso

-pero kaoru…

-no tienes idea de lo que has hecho dijo alguien mas

-pero ann...linda

-eres un tonto dijo otro pelirrojo

-pero kaoru…

-te va a ir muy mal con el capitán

-pero hikaru… sengoku trataba de defenderse, pero al parecer todos estaban en su contra

-¿quieren ayudarme? T-T pregunto mirando a momoshiro y eiji

-¿estas loco? ¬¬ dijo eiji apoyado aun lado

-no me mires a mi, ese es tu problema dijo momoshiro desviando la mirada

-"genial, no tuve tanta suerte como pensé" ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo lo tendré por un tiempo, después lo devolveré

Todos se quedaron viéndolo con cara de "este chico es un idiota, no entiende lo que acaba de hacer"

-sengoku…

-tu también estas en mi contra kawamura?

-es que… te llama el capitán dijo el luchador a lo que sengoku se le puso la piel de gallina. Camino hacia tezuka dejando aun lado a sus compañeros.

-ah… fue lo único que pudo decir viendo como tezuka manejaba el timón

-sengoku… dijo tezuka sin voltear a verlo

-¿si, capitán? Dijo hecho un manojo de nervios

-…akutsu me dio un informe completo. Si sabias que era el príncipe ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

-ah…bueno n.n

-… tezuka volteo a verlo. Mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos. Se notaba que estaba molesto. – ¿no sabes lo que has hecho verdad?

-creo que a sengoku lo lanzaran por la borda dijo eiji a momoshiro bajamente

-eiji llamo una voz conocida

-si ¿Qué pasa syusuke?

-nos vamos informo kaoru

-bien. Nos vemos luego chicos. Dijo saliendo junto con syusuke y kaoru de vuelta al pueblo.

Syusuke no había podido quedarse, debido a que los soldados se dirigieron al puerto demasiado rápido. Más de lo esperado. Así que ahora tomaría una pequeña barca e iría remando hasta allá. Había querido ir solo, pero tezuka había insistido en que llevase a alguien. Así que kaoru y eiji lo acompañarían. No era una distancia muy larga, como había neblina pudieron quedarse algo cerca. (No tan cerca)

-… creo que iré a verlo dijo momoshiro –no es bueno dejarlo sol, podría escaparse

-si seguro. Se escapara y se ira muy lejos ¬¬ menciono hikaru señalando hacia el mar

-no es eso. Se ve que es muy terco. Así que será mejor que me quede con el para que no cometa ninguna estupidez.

-si, claro. Todos sabemos que te preocupas por todos ¬¬ dijo el otro kaoru

Mientras momoshiro discutía con los gemelos el porque este quería bajar…por otro lado:

-dan…

--¡aahhh! ¡Jin me asustaste! Exclamo el pequeño peliazul -¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí sin que yo me diera cuenta? Pregunto. Estaban en la parte más alta del barco. E; era el vigía. Además desde esa posición casi nunca fallaba con sus flechas, eso lo había demostrado la otra noche.

-mira esas nubes dijo akutsu señalando hacia el horizonte. Dan tomo el periscopio y miro hacia el lugar señalado por akutsu.

-son nubes de tormenta informo el pequeño –nos toparemos con ellas antes de llegar, será mejor que le informemos al…

Dan volteo a ver a su compañero, pero este ya estaba hablando con tezuka.

-jin…eres genial n-n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué debemos hacer primero? Pregunto suichiro a sadaharu después de cambiarse de ropa. Lo mejor era pasar desapercibido. Se encontraban en medio de la multitud del puerto con olor a pescado y demás comestibles.

-que los soldados busquen en los alrededores y en los puertos. Nosotros iremos mucho mas abajo

-entonces nos haremos pasar por piratas

-por un tiempo, así podremos conseguir información sobre tezuka

-bien… ¿crees que debemos llevar provisiones para el viaje? Pregunto el buen suichiro que se preocupaba por todos los detalles.

-no, solo dinero.

-¿seguro? Quizás debamos llevar algo para comer

-los piratas beben mas de lo que comen sabes?

-¡eso no es saludable! Espera Aquí yo traeré algunas provisiones dijo suichiro perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-espera… muy tarde. "suichiro…tendremos que hablar acerca de cómo debes comportarte."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nyaaa… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar? Pregunto eiji sentado al lado de la puerta de la taberna.

-hasta que syusuke termine de investigar sobre el pirata que secuestro a su hermano respondió kaoru que estaba parado junto a el con los brazos cruzados.

Tanto eiji como kaoru habían sido asignados para quedarse con syusuke…bueno kaoru se había ofrecido, se ofreció con tanta firmeza que el capitán tuvo la impresión de que el volvería al pueblo aunque sea a nado.

-tengo hambre anuncio eiji –buscare algo de comer

-no tardes dijo kaoru viendo como se marchaba. El por su parte daría una vuelta por el lugar donde se encontró con aquel sujeto que lo hizo perder su pañuelo. Necesitaba encontrar su pañuelo, se sentía desnudo sin el. (Ya quisiéramos)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-entonces… ¿no tienes alguna pista? Pregunto syusuke bebiendo su cerveza

-no, lo siento. Respondió el cantinero –mizuki es muy escurridizo

-eso. Lo se dijo dejando el baso en la mesa con varias monedas –nos vemos dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-syusuke… llamo el cantinero haciendo que este se volteara a verlo

-el sabe que lo estas buscando. Lo mas probable es que solo lo encuentres cuando el quiera que así sea.

-es posible que así sea, pero… aun tengo oportunidad. Dijo saliendo a encontrarse con sus compañeros. Se sorprendió al no encontrarlos

-"quizás se aburrieron de esperar" syusuke esperaría el a que el tiempo llegara a su limite. Si no aparecían, entonces haría según el código.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"suichiro esta tardando demasiado"- sadaharu seguia esperando a que su compañero regresara. –" quizas deba a comenzar a revisar esta area en busca de algun pirata." Sadaharu saco el pañuelo que tenia en su bolsillo, observándolo por un rato

-"este pañuelo…no me sera de mucha ayuda…a menos que su dueño regrese por el" y con este ultimp pensamientofue hacia el callejón donde lo había encontrado. Tal vez era absurdo regresar por un pañuelo, pero por ahora era lo unico que podía hacer.

-"uuuummm…veamos" suichiro tenia una bolsa llena de comestibles y buscaba que mas podía llevar. –"unas manzanas" se detuvo frente al puesto buscando de las mas frescas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"sera mejor que coma algo ligero" eiji buscaba algo con que entretener su hambriento estomago. –"uno nunca sabe cuando le tocara correr" siguió caminado viendo todo lo que se vendia a su camino. –"¡unas manzanas!" se detuvo frente al puesto tratando de adivinar cuales serian las mejores.

-"con esto debe ser suficiente" suichiro había llenado una bolsa con las manzanas mas frescas que pudo encontrar. –"¿señor cuanto le debo?"

-dos piezas de oro dijo el vendedor después de ver la cantidad de manzanas que llevaba…muchas

Suichiro estaba a punto de volver con sadaharu cuando…

-¡nyaaa, no me puedo decidir!

Unos gritos provenientes del chico pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, atrajeron su atención.

-¿Cómo voy a saber cuales son las mas frescas? dijo el chico para si mismo

-por el olor dijo suichiro interrumpiéndole monologo del pelirrojo

-¿que? Eiji miro al joven que le hablaba

-si huelen dulce, están frescas, también lo puedes saber por el color de las manzanas.

-vaya no sabia eso.gracias amigo n-n

-de nada n-n

Duraron unos segundo así hasta que…

-¡aaahhhhhh! Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo dando un paso hacia atrás

-¡tu! Gritaron señalándose mutuamente

-suichiro: O-O

-eiji: O-O

-suichiro: Ò-Ó

-eiji: n-nu

-emmm… ¡adiós! Dijo eiji echandose a correr… después de haberse llevado varias manzanas de suichiro claro esta.

-¡oye, regresa! Grito suichiro dejando caer lo que llevaba para salir corriendo tras el.(y no hay que ser un genio para saber que la gente del lugar se llevo todo antes de que toocara el piso)

-"tal como pense… no hay nada aquí"sadaharu sabia que regresar a ese callejón era inútil. No creia que hubiese un pirata lo suficientemente estupido como para haberse quedado en el pueblo. Pero no perdia nada con probarlo. –"sera mejor que regrese con suichiro"

Volteo para tomar el camino de regreso. Apenas se dio vuelta se encontró con un chico que lo miraba con expresión de sorpresa.

-"ese chico…" rapidamente saco el pañuelo de su bolsillo, volvio a mirar al chico que ahora lo miraba con seriedad. –"es el"

-mi pañuelo… devuélvemelo… comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia sadaharu

-kaoru cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto sorprendido

-no estaba tan inconciente anoche.

-…devuélvemelo

-¿lo quieres? Dijo sadaharu mostrando el pañuelo y guardandolo en su bolsillo. –ve por el. Fue lo último que dijo antes de sacar su espada.

Kaoru no espero una segunda invitación…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vaya, como corre dijo suichiro para si mismo. –"se dirige a los muelles. No puedo dispararle, podría herir personas. Además lo necesito vivo" una idea llego a su mente, saco rápidamente su nueva arma y apunto al pelirrojo…

Eiji oyó el disparo apretó fuertemente los ojos. Al no sentir ningún dolor sonrió aliviado.

-¡fallaste! Le grito por encima de su hombro

-¡no te apunte a ti! Dijo suichiro con una sonrisa deteniendose

-¿Qué? Eiji tambien se detuvo. Pronto comprendió lo que suichiro quiso decir. El tiro no era para el, era para una gran red de pescado que pendia justo sobre el.

-"si… eso va a doler" pensó eiji al momento en que un monton de pescados caian sobre el.

!te tengo! Suichiro corrio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el pirata. Removio un poco los pescados y dio con el pelirrojo.

-"contigo hallaremos de inmediato al príncipe" suichiro se quedo viendolo detenidamente. Para la mayoria de los casos a los piratas se les condenaba a la horca. Eso le dio algo de lastima, se veia que el chico era mas joven que el. Le daba curiosidad saber por cual motivo se había hecho pirata, cualquiera que fuese no seria muy bueno. Se quedo viendolo dormir… o eso pensaba. Se agacho para verlo mejor, ademas de desarmarlo.

-"que ingenuo" pensó eiji al tiempo en que abria los ojos de golpe.

Aprovechando en momento de sorpresa que tuvo su enemigo, le propino un fuerte golpe en la nariz para luego levantarse de un salto y echarse a correr , auque algo aturdido.

Suichiro se quedo ahí, sentado en el suelo con las manos en la nariz. Un poco mas de fuerza y se la hubiera roto.

-soy un idiota mascullo bajamente poniendose de pie para volver a correr tras el.

El disparo había hecho que todas las personas se hiciesen a un lado, además que el chico apestaba a pescado, todos respetaban su espacio. Cosa que facilitaba la persecución. Además si lo perdía, simplemente seguiría el olor a pescado.

-"si que es persistente" pensó eiji mientras corría. Pensó en como podía perderlo. Debía regresar con kaoru y syusuke pronto o se irian sin el. En ese instante una idea le vino a la mente. Estaba cerca de los muelles. Subiría a un barco se confundiría con la tripulación, cosa que seria difícil por la peste que llevaba encima y volvería a bajar por el extremo del barco. Seguro que el que lo perseguía jamás había saltado de la proa de un barco. El lo hacia a cada rato. Se estaban acercando a los muelles. Debía actuar. Salto sobre un barril, luego sobre un montón de cajas apiladas y luego sobre la cabeza de alguien,dio un gran salto y con una genial acrobacia aterrizo en la cubierta del barco. (yo le doy un diez XD)

-ësa fue una entrada mejor que la que hizo momoshiro"pensó eiji. Y en efecto, aguien le estaba aplaudiendo.

-gran entrada le dijo con una sonrisa

-oh no dijo eiji.al parecer tenia un mal día

-¡detente! Gritaba suichiro que había conseguido subir al barco. Estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando noto que este se había quedado quieto… algo andaba mal.

-oye… dio varios pasos para colocarse junto a el.

-si no quieres morir, entonces no digas ni una palabra dijo eiji bajamente de manera que solo suichiro escucho.

-vaya, vaya ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

-atobe…. Murmuro eiji. Esto no era nada bueno.

-piratas… suichiro se sintió como un autentico imbecil por haber subido a un barco pirata. Al parecer no eran amigos del pelirrojo…pero ¿Cómo diablos estaban ahí?

-¿Cómo es que están aquí? Pregunto eiji que estaba igual de sorprendido.

-no se lo que hicieron ustedes, pero gracias a eso solo tuvimos que esconder la bandera y actuar como mercaderes. Les estamos robando en sus propias narices y los tontos ni siquiera están cerca.

-me alegra que te hayamos sido útiles para ti. Me encantaría seguir aquí, pero tengo que irme dijo eiji comenzando a caminar. Oyó un chasquido de dedos y pronto estuvo rodeado junto con suichiro.

-por favor quédate un rato dijo atobe con una sonrisa malévola

-ya que me lo pides de esa forma, acepto

-déjennos bajar dijo suichiro firmemente – y luego tienen que irse de aquí

Esto hizo que todos incluyendo eiji comenzaran a reírse.

-eres un idiota dijo eiji entre risas. –ahora no hables dijo dejando de reírse para mirarlo seriamente.

-no se quien eres tu, pero… atobe se acerco al rostro de suichiro –no estas en posición de darme ordenes dijo seriamente, cosa que hizo que suichiro se sintiera intimidado, cosa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos capitán? Pregunto un chico de cabello azul

-voy a pensarlo. Llévenlos abajo y enciérrenlos. ¡Los demás prepárense a zarpar, nos vamos!

-"esto es genial" pensó eiji mientras era conducido al calabozo en compañía de suichiro quien no dejaba de pensar en sadaharu…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿no sabes manejar una espada verdad? Pregunto sadaharu al chico que estaba en el suelo. Le había ganado fácilmente y ahora lo tenia desarmado.

-…tengo otras habilidades… "este sujeto es muy bueno"

-antes no estaba completamente seguro, pero ahora no tengo dudas

-¿Qué?

-las probabilidades de que el príncipe hubiera sido secuestrado por bandidos son nulas, pero en cambio las probabilidades de que fuese secuestrado por uno de ustedes… son muy altas. Pero las probabilidades de que tezuka hubiera secuestrado al príncipe intencionalmente son muy escasas. Así que puedo deducir que el no sabia que uno de ustedes lo llevo al barco.

-"sengoku" kaoru recordó haberlo visto traer a un chico con el. No le había prestado mucha importancia al asunto porque estaba irritado por la perdida de su pañuelo. Y en verdad el capitán lo hubiese hecho devolverlo si lo hubiese sabido. El hombre que tenia frete a el no era común.

-ponte de pie ordeno sadaharu a lo que kaoru se levanto lentamente.

-ahora… por favor llévame con tu capitán pidio bajando su espada, sorprendiendo al chico.

-¿Qué dices?

-con tezuka. Quiero que me lleves con el.

-…no puedo hacer eso. Dijo kaoru recogiendo su espada.

-¿Por qué no? quizo saber sadaharu

-por que si lo hago sabrias donde estamos.

-…comprendo.

-si el príncipe esta con nosotros, el capitán lo devolverá. Estoy seguro

Kaoru comenzó a irse desconfiadamente. No le tenía confianza alguna.

-ah por cierto kaoru… dijo sadaharu haciendo que este se detuviera –mi nombre es sadaharu

-eso ya lo se… mascullo bajamente, pero sadaharu logro oirlo.

-bien… "¿como dijo? Lo tendré que averiguar mas tarde" creo que esto te pertenece dijo sadaharu sacando el pañuelo de su bolsillo y extendiendolo.

Kaoru comenzó a caminar de regreso. Había olvidado la razón por la que volvió. Sadaharu había guardado su espada, pero kaoru no bajaba la guardia. Ya había comprobado lo rápido que podía ser con ella.

Sadaharu extendió el pañuelo hacia kaoru para que este lo tomara.

-…gracias dijo kaoru al momento de estirar la mano para tomar su pañuelo. Pero este desapareció ante sus ojos y en su lugar aparecieron unas esposas que tomaron posesión de una de sus muñecas.

-que demo… sabia que no debía confiar, sadaharu era increíblemente veloz.

-lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en tu capitán… ya no… dijo sadaharu mientras se esposaba a si mismo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Kaoru miraba incredulo su mano ahora encadenada a la de sadaharu. –quítalas dijo amenazante.

-lo siento, pero no tengo las llaves dijo tranquilamente

-mientes objeto kaoru tratando de mantener la calma, cosa que era difícil al ver la sonrisa tranquila que había puesto sadaharu. Como quería arrancársela.

-no miento. Si quieres puedes registrarme. Dijo sadaharu agrandando su sonrisa

-no quiero. Déjame ir o me dejaran aquí

-entonces mejor nos damos prisa. Además es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lleguen soldados y militaricen toda la ciudad. No querrás estar aquí para cuando eso suceda ¿o si?

-… ¡me las vas a pagar! grito kaoru echándose a correr a lo que sadaharu lo imito. Se sentía como un imbécil al haber caído en semejante engaño.

-por cierto dijo su "compañero" -tu pañuelo dijo extendiéndoselo alo que sadaharu se lo arrebato de muy mala manera.

-si no nos damos prisa, se iran dijo kaoru

-ve lo mas rápido que puedas. Estaré a tu nivel.

Sadaharu estaba satisfecho. Nunca imagino que las cosas salieran así.

-príncipe…no, ryoma…voy por ti…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRES DIAS DESPUES

En barco apenas se había movido de su sitio. Estaban esperando a sus tres tripulantes ausentes…

-¿no han vuelto? Pregunto syusuke asombrado

-no… algo malo debio haber ocurrido

-oh no… es mi culpa…

-no es momento de decir esas cosas. Se acerca una tormenta, tenemos que prepararnos.

-pero…

-si fueron capturados por soldados, estarán con vida. Apostaría el barco a que sadaharu esta planeando como sacarles información a eiji y kaoru.

-tezuka…

-pero no creo que se hayan dejado capturar fácilmente. Si logran escapar, llegaran a la isla por sus propios medios.

-…si

-se como te sientes syusuke, peero no vale la pena. Lo mejor que pudes hacer ahora es ayudar a los demas… la tormenta se aproxima

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de cabellos rizados y negros caminaba por un lugar desierto. Era una zona por donde abundaban los bandidos demás criminales. Entro en una casa viejas del lugar

-¿y bien? pregunto una voz apenas entro

-confirme los rumores, el príncipe en verdad fue secuestrado

-kirihara… ¿estas completamente seguro de eso?

-oye, no hice un viaje a tu palacio, fui perseguido por guardias y casi asesinado por nada. Obtuve información verídica y confiable. Créeme ryoga, tu hermanito esta en manos de tezuka y sus hombres.

-…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Quiso saber kirihara

-¿no es obvio? Iremos a rescatarlo

-¿eso no es riesgoso?

-si, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados

-me refería a mi. ¿No crees que tal vez, nos venzan? Es que como veras…solo somos dos. Hizo notar kirihara

-que negativo eres. No te preocupes por eso, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-…si, siempre tienes buenas ideas. Esa ultima de que me disfrazara como guardia para entrar al castillo fue muy buena dijo sarcásticamente al

-lo siento, olvide que los guardias se conocen entre si… pero ya olvida eso. Nos pondremos en marcha ya.

-olvídalo. Acabo de venir de una misión suicida, aun siento las flechas zumbándome en los oídos. No habrá forma de que me muevas de aquí amigo mio -declaro con los brazos cruzados

-te pagare tu peso en oro ofreció ryoga conociendo a kirihara, no seria difícil convencerlo.

-ummmm…. Que sea tu peso en oro y cerramos el trato.

-hecho.

-de acuerdo, vamos, primero tenemos que conseguir armas decentes dijo kirihara observando su cuchilla

-no son las armas las que importan, sino como las uses.; "aun no le he dicho que como huí del palacio apresuradamente, no lleve mucho dinero conmigo."

-y por cierto, te pagare después de realizarte el rescate.

-claro, claro. Solo espero que lo hagas. Por que si no… voy a molestarme mucho

-mercenarios. Son muy sensibles con su paga

-no soy mercenario, soy un ladrón -corrigió kirihara a su ahora deudor –pero puedo ganar dinero de vez en cuando honradamente, siempre y cuando no se me haga un habito.

-como digas… andando.

Ryoga comenzó a caminar hacia la salida siendo seguido por kirihara. Tal vez tezuka no dejaría que le hiciesen nada al príncipe, pero mejor no corría riesgos. Salvaría a ryoma aun si de eso dependiese la vida… de kirihara.

-kirihara…

-si?

-me serás muy útil dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar

-…claro dijo mirándolo a la espalda desconfiadamente.

CONTINUARA

**Jejeje, hasta ahí llego por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto ya saben que hacer. Últimamente tengo un monton de tarea que hacer. No puedo creer que este aquí escribiendo esto… pero bueno así soy yo XD **

**LovelyDeadGirl**no puedo decirtelo ;) y gracias por decirme es que tengo la cabeza en las nubes.

**Mausy: **¡que bueno que te gusto! a mi tambien me gusto la película, la veo siempre que puedo. Y en cuanto a tus preguntas quedaron contestadas todas no? espero que si. por cierto lei el comentario que me dejaste en VIAJE y no, no odio a tezuka. El problema es que me es difícil manejarlo. Aunque las buenas noticias son que ya le estoy cojiendo el hilo n.n antes odie a un personaje… a ryoma… por eso hice mi primer fic para ¡hacerlo sufrir!... pero después lo he querido tanto que lo he hecho protagonista de todas mis historias XD nos leemos luego;)

**Rai Hino:** gracias, hice este fic rápido para que nadie se me adelantara XD vi las dos películas y me inspire y aquí esta el resultado. ¡Y ME encata esa cancion! XD

**Akirachinty **gracias, lo hare lo mas rápido que sea posible. Ya vere que hago con esos dos. Ya le pondre lemon aunque no por ahora…paciencia ;) y por cierto, tu me has dejado review en otra historia verdad? Tengo mala memoria n.nu bueno ya lo sabré cuando los vea hasta luego!

**Minami Yasuhiko** a mi tambien me gusta PoT convertido en pirata, en realidad no me gustan ¡me encantan! Aun no puedo decir si momoryo o otras, me gusta dar sorpresas n.n jajaja a mi tambien me dio risa cuando lei lo que escribi XD.

**weird1**: SIP. Varias veces, en casa y fuera de ella XD continuare con este fic lo mas rápido que me lo permitan mis dedos n.n y recuerda cuando veas a jnonny… ¡envíame una parte! XD

**Ristuka-kun:** me gusta que te haya gustado XD aquí tienes el segundo cap.que espero que tambien te haya gustado. Nos leemos luego

**Chris M Black** que bueno que te haya gustado tanto. Aquí tienes otro cap.a ver que tal. Como ya ves esto se complica n.n

**Miguel:** que bueno que te hayan gustado mis historias!. Y no te preocupes por susan, tal vez no la veamos en muuuuucho tiempo (tal ves, aun no se) y no te preocupes por kawa ya veras mas de el. (tanto aquí como en VIAJE) no sera exactamente igual a la película, solo me guiare de ella en algunas cosas.

Hasta luego. n.n

**SuMiKo hoi hoi** lo viste? Ese documental me gusto mucho justo ahí me llego la idea y luego vi la película n.n ¡y si acertaste! Tezuka era el numero uno. en cuanto a sakuno (o susan) apuesto a que muchos fueron felices XD. ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo n.n nos leemos besos ;)

**Bueno chicos y chicas, eso es todo por hoy. Dejenme sus comentarios y diganme que tal esta. Como ven habra muchas personas involucradas n.n **

**Ahora me largo antes de que me llamen la atención y me castiguen. Nadie quiere eso verdad?... tal ves mis hermanos, pero seguro ustedes no XD **

**Besos ;) **

**Y por cierto. Si ven fallas ortografias o shoques de situaciones me avisan y yo lo arreglo n.n**


	3. ¿una tormenta?

**PIRATE BLOOD**

**Primero que nada, disculpen la ausencia tan prolongada. Muchos, pero muchos contratiempos. Bien dicho eso vayamos a los que les interesa. Me esforcé por describir mejor, y describir más. Este cap. No iba a ser subido por ahora, pero creo que ya he durado demasiado sin actualizar (no lo queria subir por errores ortograficos) si encuentran algún error por favor me avisan, gracias**

**PST: por cierto les aviso que CUERPOS EN VENTA fue cambiado a categoría M. todos los que lo leen saben que se me fue la mano con el lemon… así tenia que ser n.n**

**Hohenheim mx**jejeje, se lo que se siente que te boten a de la PC, dejándote a media lectura.Tengo una imaginación volátil… o mucho tiempo libre, las dos son buenas. Y a pesar de que no me gusta el incest, no pude dejar de incluirlos, por aquí tendrán un papel…bueno no aun no se. Pero ya lo sabremos. La narración es bastante simple, tratare de hacerla mejor para dar una imagen completa…!aunque me es difícil! Pero me gusta que te haya gustado asi XD nos leemos n.n

**Puroppu**jeje, aun no sabemos que planea atobe hacerles, quias el proximo Cáp. no creas que kirihara se dejara usar asi nada mas. Si algo he visto de este chico es que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto (aunque lo parece)nos leemos n.npor cierto si me envias información de este chico te lo agradeceria muchisimo n.n

**Chris Melian Black: **gracias por apurarme, creeme lo necesitaba. La uni me tiene atareada y mas que se acercan los examenes ¡que horror! Aquí tendremos un poco de inui y kaidoh, tambien de eiji y oishi, no no es nada facil, pero debo mejorar la trama, es mejor. Jajaja, yo tambien me pongo asi cuando leo un fic emocionante, (como el tuyo por ejemplo). Ojala te emocione esta cap, tambien. Nos vemos luego

**Rai Hino: **a mi también me encanta ese código… pero me encanto mas que lo considerasen una guía en vez de reglas XD. Ese efecto me a pasado a mi XD por eso se me ocurrió. Aun no sabemos que planea oresama con ellos. Ya lo veremos en los caps. Siguientes. Hasta luego

**Sweet-Ashie**que bueno, a mi tambien me encanto la idea cuando me llego a la mente. Sii lo se es de mala suerte. Pero ya veremos mas adelante, el porque esta aquí. Y gracias por decirme lo del guion que faltabam ¿puedes creer que a pesar de leer otros fics y ver ese guion no generaba que tenia que ponerlo? En serio que no pensaba que era necesario. Aun no se que hacer con esas dos, no apareceran por ahora. Y si, tratare de mejorar un poco, es el tiempo que no me deja describir mejor (y la falta de imaginación) mejor me aplomo en eso. Y no te preocupes no me ofendi para nada, al contrario te lo agradezco. A ver como me salio este cap. Nos leemos n.n (y no no me aburro de tanto comentario, al contrario)

**akirachinty**que bueno que te gusto, si eiji me mata, creo que le tengo adicción. Por cierto este cap. Me salio… bueno ya veras. Con eso de lemon, lo habra mas adelante, pero creo que no sera de los que crees…oh si¡jaja! Ya veremos, ahora espero que te guste este cap.

**Miguel: **jajaj, a ti no se te escapa nada eh? No puedo dar detalles sobre eso, porque ni yo misma lo se . que bueno que te hayan gustado esas partes, no se si podre actualizar pronto pero tratare de hacer lo que pueda. Ahora descubri un metodo para hacerlo, algo complicado y riesgoso pero funciona. Y si quieres saber a quien busca syusuke, lee el comienzo del primer cap. Creo que lo puse ahí…creo. si ann es la cocinera, ya veras que opinan los demás respecto a eso XD. No entiendo ¿Cómo insinuación? Y eso como se hace n.nu mejor me explicas mas tarde ok? Hablamos luego

**Mausy**ya que todas tus preguntas fueron contestadas, tendre que inventar mas XD ya vere que hago. Por cierto no se si te gustara este cap. Bueno ya veras por ti misma. Yo no odio a las chicas de esta seria (a ecepcion de algunos fics, en los cuales en verdad me hacen odiarlas XD) hablamos mas tarde, tratemos de encontrarnos si? Hasta luego n.n

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**que bueno que te gusto el cap. Si tezuka el numero uno¿'acaso podria ser alguien mas?** no lo creo **XD si, pobrecito, encerrado y olor a pescado es mala combinación. Aun no se que parejas hacerle a este fic, pero si fuera esa este seria un buen comienzo. No se si existe esa palabra pero gracias. Si stronger pair…bueno…adios n.nu corre como loca a esconderse

**dd:** que bueno que te gusto. Aquí tienes otro cap. Tratare de hacer lo que pueda con esto, no prometo nada.

**¿UNA TORMENTA?**

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. En realidad era una situación bastante irónica, había sido enviado a capturar piratas y salvar al príncipe. Y resulto capturado y necesitaba que lo salvaran.

Pero había un lado bueno. Tenia al pelirrojo de compañero, el parecía conocer a los piratas, eso le daba ventaja.

-oye, hazte un favor, deja que yo hable- hablo el pelirrojo que estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas junto a el

-no podría confiarle mi vida a un pirata- dijo suichiro firmemente. Después de todo era por su culpa que estaba en esa situación. Por cierto, era una cárcel horrible, el suelo estaba lleno de paja mojada y había un fuerte olor a sal…y pescado

-me llamo eiji y por si no lo has notado tenemos las de perder. Los conozco son nuestros peores rivales, viven a unas cuantos pueblos de nosotros, son muy fuertes y por eso no nos enfrentamos nunca. Seria perjudicial para ambos bandos… quizás nos dejen ir

-¿quizás?

-si, hay una posibilidad de que nos apuñalen y nos lancen al mar- dijo eiji mirando al techo de la mazmorra.

-…no puedo morir, no sin encontrar a tezuka

-¿querrás decir al príncipe verdad?

-claro que si- afirmo sin mirarlo

-¡oh por favor¿Cuál es el problema? El capitán enviara al príncipe de regreso en cuanto pueda.- dijo eiji fastidiado

-tu no entiendes…

-¿acaso hay otra razón?- pregunto eiji curioso

-claro que no…- respondió bastante bajo mirando al piso de la cárcel.

-¡tu!- la voz de alguien interrumpió antes de que eiji hiciese otra pregunta.

-¿tu otra vez?- ¿Cuántas veces tienes que venir a molestar?- dijo eiji con fastidio

-¡hasta que me vengue de ti!- exclamo el chico que era de la misma edad de eiji

El pelirrojo se levanto del piso y camino hacia el frente quedando cerca del otro muchacho, separado únicamente por los barrotes de la celda.

-gakuto... ¡sabes que no podrías ganarme, aunque tuviese los ojos vendados! Acéptalo soy mejor que tu, si lo aceptas te sentirás muy bien

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gakuto tomo a eiji de la ropa. Eiji sonrió, sujeto fuertemente el brazo de su contrincante y salto hacia atrás, haciendo que este se golpeara fuertemente con los barrotes, soltándolo al instante. Suichiro miro la escena asombrado, vaya que eiji tenia agallas.

-Tu… gakuto sostuvo su cabeza adolorido por el golpe, en especial su frente. -¡te voy a matar!- grito sacando su espada, dispuesto a entrar y mandar a eiji al otro mundo.

-¡ya basta!- otra voz se dejo oír en el lugar. Todos pusieron su mirada en el chico peliazul que acaba de hacer acto de presencia.

-oshitari- por un momento la furia de gakuto quedo apaciguada… ¡no me ire hasta que me vengue!- claro fue solo un momento -¡el uso mi cabeza como trampolín y ni siquiera se disculpo!

-no fue mi culpa que hayas estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado- se defendió eiji cruzado de brazos. –si no hubiese sido por tu cabezota yo no estaría aquí, tu eras quien me debe una disculpa.

-te voy a…

-gakuto, ve a la cubierta por favor.

-pero oshitari…el…

-y toma el timón del barco- completo el peliazul

-…!de ti me vengare después!- hablo apuntándole con loa espada a eiji para luego guardarla y salir corriendo en dirección a cubierta.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros? Pregunto eiji

-el capitán aun no me ha dicho nada- oshitari se dirigió hacia el responsable de vigilar a los prisioneros, quien había sentado todo este tiempo en una caja con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja.

-jirou, despierta- dijo pateándolo suavemente haciendo que el mencionado despertara.

-ummm… ¿ya llegamos?- pregunto estrujándose los ojos con una mano

-no… ¿recuerdame porque atobe te puso de guardia?

-para que no estorbara el paso- dijo dando un par de bostezos

-…cierto. Asegurate de que coman algo luego. –dicho esto se dirigió al puente de mando a supervisar a gakuto. No era que no confiase en sus habilidades, las conocía bien, lo suficiente para saber que el chico podría hundir la nave al primer movimiento.

**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Jirou dormía placidamente recostado contra la pared de madera. Era observado por los dos prisioneros con caras de aburrimiento… y hambre

-como lo odio- dijo eiji de pronto

-¿a quien?- pregunto suichiro, aunque pensaba que se refería al chico de en frente

-al arrogante capitán de este barco. Se cree muy listo

-¿a que te refieres? Pregunto volteando a mirarlo

-¿acaso no ves? Nos dejo un carcelero completamente incompetente, sabe que yo podria abrir esa puerta fácilmente. Lo que quiere es una excusa para matarnos.

-… ya veo

-solo tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Mientras tanto seamos amigos…o aliados, si la ultima me gusta mas

-esta bien- suichiro sabia que no tenia opción. La situación estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Su alguien podría sacarlo de esta era eiji. Además el hubiese podido decir que era almirante, lo hubiesen eliminado enseguida, pero se guardo el secreto y le salvo la vida.

En cuanto a eiji sabia que no podía confiarse del todo. Después de todo, la misión de ese sujeto era buscar al príncipe, o en otras palabras, buscar a tezuka. Solo lo ayudaría a salir del barco, en cuanto estuvieran a salvo el se esfumaría.

¡PUM!- el ruido de algo chocando contra el suelo los hizo salir de sus pensamientos… luego regresaron a ellos. Solo había sido jirou que se había caído de la caja de madera… y si, seguía durmiendo en el suelo.

-eiji… ¿me harías un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-aléjate un poco…

* * *

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto ryoma a su nuevo "amigo". Había sentido un gran movimiento arriba. Eso no le gustaba 

-va a ver una tormenta... una muy fuerte.- informo momoshiro quien estaba acomodando una pila de cajas. Llevaban mucho botín, la bodega mas abajo estaba repleta. Habían que tenido que meter el resto donde pudieran.

-quédate aquí ¿entendido?- momoshiro se fue corriendo con un barril, cada uno bajo uno de sus brazos. El capitán les había ordenado que aligeraran la nave. Al parecer tendrían muchas dificultades.

-estoy harto- ryoma esperaría a que comenzase la tormenta para salir de allí llevaba tres días haciendo lo que le pedían, solo había visto a momoshiro en ese tiempo, quien le traía su comida. Había sido un buen chico. ¿y como le pagaban? Dándole basura como comida y matándolo de aburrimiento. Tan pronto como pudiera le haría una visita al tan mencionado capitán, quien no se había dignado en aparecerse

* * *

-syusuke deja esas cajas, son muy pesadas para ti y puedes lastimarte, yo puedo cargarlas- ofreció amablemente a su superior 

-gracias kawamura, pero estaré bien. Ya demostré que soy bueno aligerando la nave, la aligere de dos personas, unas cajas no serán problema- respondió con su sonrisa de siempre, demás esta decir que se sentía culpable

Syusuke avanzaba a tropezones con las dos cajas hasta lograr echarlas por la borda. Se quedo recostado en el barandal de madera, viendo hacia el mar que comenzaba a agitarse. Abrigando la esperanza de que sus dos amigos regresaran o al menos estuviesen bien.

-no te preocupes, ellos probablemente están escondidos, volverán en cuanto puedan- kawamura trataba de animar a compañero, aunque sabia que era en vano.

-por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es regresar a casa- fue lo único que le vino a la mente.

-tienes razón… sigamos aligerando la nave kawamura. Y no te vayas a esforzar demasiado, no queremos que las heridas en tus brazos empeoren.

-no te preocupes, mis heridas están curadas completamente- dijo kawamura mostrándole los brazos -¿lo ves?

-eso me alegra… así podrás volver a la cocina- syusuke tenia la firme convicción de que todos los tripulantes de la nave incluyendo a su capitán pensaban que la comida había bajado de la categoría "comestible" a "ni los perros merecen semejante castigo"… a el le parecía bueno probar comida diferente…

-en cuanto pueda, le diré a ann que ya puede dejar de sustituirme

Ambos se fueron a cumplir con sus obligaciones del momento. Kawamura a seguir aligerando el barco y syusuke a sentirse más culpable por todas las posibles malas cosas que le pudiesen haber pasado a kaoru y eiji en algún lugar donde no estorbara.

Por otra parte, los gemelos cargaban entre ambos una enorme olla, tirando su contenido al mar con sus caras llenas de asco.

-¡oigan! La única joven de la tripulación hizo acto de presencia con muy mala cara

-¡esa es la cena!- reclamo la joven -¡pase toda la mañana haciéndola!

-pensé que era la olla de aquella vez, cuando todos vomitamos- dijo sencillamente al mayor de los dos.

-¿te refieres a la primera vez que ella cocino? Incluso el capitán puso cara de indigestión- los gemelos rieron sin reparo alguno en la enfadada joven.

-¡no les daré de cenar en la noche!

-ann, recuerda que debemos aligerar el barco. Todo lo innecesario debe irse. Una indigestión no es necesaria- hikaru volvía a la carga

-¿todo lo innecesario?... ¿incluyendo personas?- mirada maliciosa de los gemelos a la chica, quien se puso de peor humor.

-¡no comerán!-les reitero la chica para luego volver a la cocina del barco, a pasar el resto de la tarde cocinando, se retiro antes de que los gemelos tratasen de hacer su fantasía realidad.

-¿sabes que es lo peor de esto?- dijo hikaru a su hermano volteando a ver el mar, apoyándose en el barandal de madera.

-¿Qué no la lanzamos por la borda?- pregunto kaoru colocándose junto a el

-no…bueno si. Pero también que en verdad pensé que era la olla en la que vomitamos-

se miraron con cara de asco. Imaginándose que clase de basura cocinaría la chica para la cena. Por suerte ya los había dejado sin ella.

-dan, baja de ahí- ordeno akutsu al vigía que aun se encontraba arriba. Era raro oírlo hablar en voz alta.

-.!Si!- el chico bajo por la escalera integrada del soporte de la vela principal (el mástil, el palo mas gordo)

-el cielo, es de tarde y ya esta completamente negro… será una tormenta muy fuerte- menciono dan preocupado –comenzara apenas anochezca

-…quédate cerca- dijo akutsu comenzando a caminar.

Por otra parte, en la bodega del barco, sengoku seguía arreglando los estantes, cosa bastante difícil considerando la gran carga que llevaban. Ese era el principio de su castigo, impuesto por tezuka.

* * *

En una sencilla habitación de una cama y una mesita de lectura, un chico miraba preocupado por la ventana el mar. Lo veía agitarse inquietamente, advirtiendo a todos que se mantuvieran alejados. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Solo esperaba que sus compañeros estuviesen bien en alta mar.

-saldremos apenas mejore el tiempo- informo sadaharu a su "invitado". Como no encontraron a sus amigos y según la gente del puerto suichiro se fue en un barco junto con un pelirrojo, no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a su casa. La casa que tenía antes de irse a vivir en el palacio.

-si…- respondió kaoru sin despegar su vista de la ventana. –"espero que eiji no este en el barco de quien creo que esta"- había oído rumores de que ellos irían a su mismo punto de ataque, pero no les había prestado atención.

Sadaharu se pregunto como podía socializar con el chico del pañuelo. Lo único que el menor le había dicho era "!déjame ir maldito bastardo!" entre otras cosas. Aunque últimamente estaba muy tranquilo. Tenían que llevarse bien si quería que no se escapase o intentara matarlo al primer descuido, cosa en las que ya había fallado varias veces.

Entonces recordó algo. El chico lo había llamado por su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?- pregunto interesado

-…

-dijiste que sabias mi nombre ¿como?

¿no me recuerdas verdad?- hablo kaoru sin despegar su vista del mar

-¿nos conocemos de algún lado?- sadaharu no comprendia nada. Solo tenia conjeturas muy pobres. Si lo conocia no podía ser de otro lugar…

-kaoru, quien eres en realidad?- Pregunto finalmente

-soy un pirata- respondió, para luego voltear a verlo con ojos llenos de ira. –Pero antes de eso era un espía del reino.- finalizo dejando a sadaharu completamente sorprendido. No era lo que había imaginado.

* * *

Kirihara caminaba por las calles del mercado del pueblo al que acababan de llegar. No importaba lo que dijera ryoga, necesitaban nuevas armas, así que le quito "amablemente" cadi todo el dinero que el chico traía, lo dejo en la posada y salio en busca de la armería. 

El no era tonto, ya sabía que el príncipe no tenía casi nada de dinero. La razón por la que lo ayudaba era porque tenía sus propias razones. Capturar al líder de los piratas y rescatar al príncipe… era una oportunidad que no se presentaban todos los días.

-"¡esta decidido, de ahora en adelante soy caza recompensas"

Siguió caminando entre la gente, buscando una armería para comprar nuevas y mejores armas. Quizás unas de acero, su espada de hierro estaba casi oxidada, debía cambiar de armas más a menudo.

Diviso la armería justo al frente. Entre una tienda de supuestos artículos mágicos, cosas absurdas para el y la arena. La herrería era una torre pequeña hecha de piedras completamente.

Se dirigió a ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Había caminado la mitad de del camino a ella cuando un olor peculiar y muy familiar atrajo su atención, haciéndolo detenerse al instante. Cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente por la nariz.

-haaaaa, el olor del alcohol al atardecer es tan relajante-

Pronto estuvo pensando seriamente. A su derecha se encontraba la cantina, no sabia que sirvieran tragos a esa hora. Normalmente se esperaba a que anocheciese completamente para venderlos. Podría ser una oportunidad de probar los tragos en ese pueblo. Por otra parte, al frente se encontraba la herrería. No sabía a que precio vendían las armas en ese lugar. Si se detenía a beber, podría no alcanzarle para comprar armas, además seria un largo viaje con muchos gastos... ¡que difícil decisión!

-"bueno…solo un poquito"- se desvió a la derecha y entrando a la cantina.

A pesar de llegar temprano al lugar (antes de la noche) el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Menos mal que encontró un lugar en la barra

-"no importa el pueblo ni la hora, las cantinas siempre están llenas"- se quedo viendo el lugar un rato, luego volteo a ver al cantinero.

-dame lo mas barato y por ende, menos embriagante que tengas- pidió al cantinero

-viaje largo eh?- el cantinero le sirvió un trago

-no tienes idea- dijo en un suspiro tomando un sorbo de su bebida, viendo de reojo a la multitud allí reunida.

-¿ocurre algo? – pregunto al cantinero

-hoy habrá una venta especial- explico el cantinero

-¿venta especial¿De que se trata?

-observe ya va a empezar. Alguien joven como usted, probablemente le interese.

Kirihara volteo completamente y clavo su vista en el hombre en frente que había salido de un rincón oscuro con una cadena en mano.

"Algo huele mal aquí… y no lo digo por este tipo borracho que acaba de caer en mis piernas" – le dio un empujón con su mano libre haciéndolo caer al suelo. El tipo ni inmuto. Solo decía alo sobre su primo Luis.

-¡y ahora lo que han estado esperando durante toda una semana¡nuestra venta especial!- el hombre halo cadena, haciendo aparecer en escena a un chico, que dio unos pasos torpes para luego caer de rodillas al piso. Estaba completamente desnudo, salvo un una pequeña porción de tela blanca que cubría su intimidad.

Kirihara quedo boquiabierto. No era que nunca hubiese visto una venta deeste tipo, las había visto muchas veces, pero nunca a esa hora del día. Normalmente era muy de noche, además… era un chico hermoso.

-¿Qué clase de venta es esta?- pregunto al cantinero, solo para aclarar el porque de la hora.

-dicen que es una venta de esclavos.- explico el cantinero – en cierto sentido lo es, solo que los esclavos son para uso sexual, aunque eso no signifique que no pueda ser usado para otras labores. Es lo bueno de estas ventas.

-…ya veo- con solo verlo, kirihara se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba totalmente ebrio, además de drogado. Seguro que lo habían secuestrado para luego venderlo

-¡comencemos con veinte monedas de oro! Grito el sujeto

-"¿veinte monedas de oro! Con eso puedo tener sexo con prostitutas hasta hartarme, nadie seria tan estupido como para

-¡treinta monedas!- grito uno de las mesas

-¡treina y cinco!- la voz de otra persona se hizo escuchar

-¡cuarenta monedas!- otro sujeto se unió a la puja

kirihara veía la escena tomando un trago de vez en cuando. Al parecer la cordura no había sido invitada a la subasta. Se quedo viendo de perfil al chico pelirrojo que estaba siendo subastado. La imagen le resulto muy erótica, un chico de rodillas, con sus muñecas atadas con cadenas y un trozo de tela blanca cubriendo su intimidad. En realidad excitante

De pronto el chico giro su cabeza clavando su mirada vacía directamente en el, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

-"¿me esta mirando? Oh si, lo esta haciendo. Kirihara observo como el chico movía sus labios diciéndole algo, no pudo oír lo que decía, pero entendió perfectamente.

-"¿ayudarte¿Cómo?"- kirihara movió la cabeza negativamente. .-lo siento, pero no puedo salvarte- dijo en voz baja

El chico volvió a mirar al suelo, mientras seguían regateando su precio,.

-¡cincuenta monedas!- volvió a gritar el primero

-¡ochenta y cinco monedas!- exclamo otro, contento al ver como sus demás competidores ponían cara de asombro.

Por otra parte, kirihara estaba teniendo conflictos con su conciencia. Las palabras "te pidió ayuda" y "hazlo" no lo dejaban en paz. El pensaba que se había desecho de toda su moral hace tiempo, pero esta parecía seguir ahí.

-¡ochenta y cinco monedas, a las una!

-"no puedo hacerlo" kirihara apretó el puño luchando con su conciencia -"maldición, no puedo"

-ochenta y cinco a las dos!

-¡cien monedas de oro! Se oyó la voz de alguien

kirihara comenzó a ver a todos lados, esperanzado de que hubiese sido otro idiota de quien hubiese ofrecido semejante suma y no la persona que el sospechaba… al ver todos los rostros clavados en cierta persona, ya no tuvo ninguna duda…

-"eerrrgg… maldita conciencia"

-¡vendido al señor de la barra por cien monedas de oro!

-…ryoga va a irritarse por esto-

Sabia que seria justificable. Le había dado el poco dinero que traía, tal vez a regañadientes, pero convencido de que el compraría armas o información sobre el paradero de tezuka. Bueno ya no tenia caso lamentarse, por suerte podía pagar la suma, gracias a una pequeña ayuda de alguien del palacio…

Camino hasta al frente, luego de pagar su cuenta, envolvió al muchacho en lo envolvió en una manta roja, llevándoselo cargado.

-gra…gracias- dijo el chico en un murmullo, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su comprador

-ni lo menciones. No podía dejar que te compraran por un precio tan bajo, solo era gente común. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-marui…- logro articular, se sentía muy débil

-bien marui, ahora duerme…

Kirihara se encamino de regreso a la posada del pueblo, se quedarían ahí hasta que pasase la tormenta, de la cual ya comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas. Luego era probable que tuviesen que escapar por la ventana ya que no tenía ni una mísera moneda…¿o si?

-"bueno, no seria la primera vez"- acelero el paso, la tormenta comenzaba a caer fuerte…

* * *

Podía oír los truenos tan fuertes que tenia que taparse los oídos. Había tenido de agarrarse de los barrotes de su celda, el barco se movía tanto que lo mantenía rodando de un lugar a otro, ni que decir de cuando estaba de pie y caía un rayo: sus manos iban sus oidos automáticamente y su cuerpo al suelo directamente. 

-"esto ya me esta molestando"- en ese momento oyó mucho ruido. Ese ruido ya estaba antes, pero ahora era que el lo notaba. Era el ruido de todas las puertas de las carceles, azotándose continuamente… incluyendo la suya.

-"yo me largo"- ryoma se dirigió hacia la puerta, sosteniéndose de los barrotes para no caerse. Salio y trato de mantenerse en pie. Dio varios pasos torpes, sintió como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente en el pie, haciéndolo caer al piso.

-"esto… esta mal"- comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pie. Se dio cuenta de que una caja pequeña lo había golpeado en el tobillo.

-"rayos" ryoma sabia que estaba en problema. No podía levantarse, todo por que no se dio cuenta de que una caja venia directo hacia su tobillo… como tampoco se había dado cuenta de la enorme cantidad de cajas y barriles que se arrastraban en su dirección…

* * *

Llovía a cantaros. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo de tanto en tanto y el viento silbaba amenazante, una que otra ola lograba entrar al barco inundándolo. Por fortuna se escurria rápidamente. 

-¡abajo las velas!- ordeno tezuka a dos miembros de la tripulacion que luchaba contra la furiosa tormenta que se había desatado. El debía mantener el timón en su lugar, a pesar del fuerte viento que y las olas que lograban entrar al barco. Era el único de todos que no podía moverse…y era mejor así. nadie mas podia hacer semejante tarea.

-syusuke, dame un reporte- dijo sin mirar al chico que estaba tras el.

-hasta ahora no ha habido grandes daños, kawamura y momoshiro siguen aligerando la nave, akutsu y dan bajan las velas, hikaru y kaoru están dejando ir una de las anclas para darle menos peso a la nave, ann esta en la cocina tratando de preparar algo para cuando estemos sin fuerzas… y sengoku sigue en la bodega. Si seguimos asi, no pasaran mayores problemas.

--bien- dijo tezuka, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener el timón en su lugar, cosa que se le hacia cada vez mas difícil. La tormenta no cesaba, hacia una hora que había empezado.

De pronto sintio como el timón se hacia mas liviano y facil de mantener en su lugar. Una simple mirada a su lado y pudo distinguir a syusuke en medio de la oscuridad, el castaño tenia sus manos puestas sobre el timón.

-si ambos lo sujetamos, será mas fácil- explico mientras un rayo iluminaba la oscuridad reinante, dejándole ver el rostro preocupado de tezuka.

-…-

-dime algo…crees que sea buena idea mantener a sengoku en la bodega? Podría ayudar aquí arriba

-el tiene buena suerte. Si el agua rompe el casco del barco, el podría avisarnos, de otra manera, estaríamos perdidos.

-entiendo. Y que hay con el príncipe?

-mientras no salga de la cárcel estará bien. Syusuke cuando yo te diga, quiero que lleves a todos a la bodega y comiencen a usar los remos.

-a todos? Pero tu…

-yo estaré bien- aseguro tezuka con sus ojos fijos en el mar embravecido. Otro rayo ilumino la escena, los rayos eran tan brillantes que por unos instantes parecía de día.

Mientras tezuka y syusuke mantenían el timón en su lugar, por otro lado los gemelos luchaban por desenredar las cuerdas que sujetaban una de las anclas.

-tiene demasiados nudos- se quejo kaoru arrodillado en el suelo, palpando la soga que sujetaba el ancla.

-lo se casi no hemos hecho nada…!ya lo tengo!

-que?- pregunto kaoru tratando de ver a su hermano mayor

-aléjate de la cuerda, la cortare- anuncio tomando un trozo de la cuerda, sacando un cuchilla pequeña de su bolsillo trasero y comenzando a cortar la soga.

Después de varios intentos, la soga quedo cortada y ambos pudieron oir como una de sus anclas se perdía en el mar.

-crees que fue una buena idea cortar el ancla?- pregunto kaoru levantándose del suelo

-tezuka sabe lo que hace- aseguro hikaru guardando su cuchilla

-pero… si cortamos las anclas nos quedaremos a la deriva…

-no te preocupes, tenemos mas- dijo hikaru sin preocuparse –ya soltamos las anclas para que el barco no vaya a voluntad de las olas y dejamos ir una para que no le haga tanta resistencia. Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, así que puedes ir bajo cubierta.

-sabes que no me iría sin ti- dijo kaoru viendo a su hermano, en medio de la oscuridad, lo sentía s su lado, eso era reconfortante para ambos.

-lo se, pero tenia que decirlo… además…tengo un mal presentimiento

* * *

-creo que eso fue todo- dijo kawamura lanzando un barril por la borda 

-menos mal- dijo momoshiro agotado, apoyándose del barandal de madera para descansar.

-todo lo de las habitaciones- dijo kawamura –falta lo que en el área de las cárceles, en el comedor y en la bodega, además tenemos que tirar algunos de los cañones pequeños.

-¡no puede ser! No puede hacerlo otro?

-somos los mas fuertes a bordo. Pero tu no te preocupes, yo lo haré, tu descansa un rato- kawamura se encamino a los cañones pequeños que estaban en la cubierta a pocos pasos de ellos.

-no. Mejor tu descansa, recuerda que estas herido- momoshiro se adelanto tomo uno de los cañones, menos mal que eran mas livianos que los otros.

-las heridas son de hace una semana, ya me recupere

-el doctor dijo que era un mes- momoshiro trato de levantar otro cañón, lo hizo con un poco mas de esfuerzo que la vez anterior, no estaba en su mejor estado. Una hora de lluvias torrenciales y transportar cargamento era bastante agotador.

-pero ya estoy bien- insistió kawamura tomando uno de los cañones y lanzándolo al mar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Momoshiro no podía verlo muy bien, a pesar de que tenia su vista muy desarrollada debido a la vida nocturna que llevaba, pero oyó el sonido del canon perdiéndose en las olas. Comparando el tiempo que le tomo a el y el que le tomo a kawamura… había una marcada diferencia.

-"pero como te recuperaste tan rápido? Eran heridas de balas muy graves"

Luego de tirar varios sus cañones pequeños, se sentaron en la cubierta a descansar un rato, sintiendo la lluvia caer impasiblemente sobre ellos.

-crees que acabe pronto?- pregunto kawamura viendo el cielo sin estrellas.

-solo podemos esperar…- dijo momoshiro mientras alejaba de su mente ese mal presentimiento que le estaba molestando.

* * *

-¡maldición!- grito exasperada la chica. 

Se suponía que ella debía hacer la cena para que los demás, excepto hikaru y kaoru, recuperaran sus fuerzas. ¿Pero como se lo haría, cuando todos los utensilios e ingredientes se movían de un lado a otro sin descanso? Hubiese preferido estar arriba, se suponía que el herido, ósea kawamura como no podía pelear se convertiría en cocinero, cosa que ya era antes de las heridas en esa escaramuza. Pero las reglas normales de los piratas no se aplicaban en ese barco. El capitán la había hecho cocinera temporal para que kawamura se recuperase completamente.

Lo hizo a pesar de las quejas de media tripulación incluyéndose ella misma. Tenia que ser sincera, en la cocina era un asco, lo reconocía, donde era verdaderamente buena era en el campo de batalla. La otra razón para hacerla cocinera era para alejarla un poco del peligro.

-"muy caballeroso de su parte, hacer sufrir a todos por mi bienestar"- tomo una olla y vertió una gran cantidad de agua de un barril, agrego zanahorias, ñames, la cosa esa que verde que parecía vegetal, carne y todo lo que encontró que le pareció comestible.

Camino a paso lento y con cuidado para que su obra culinaria no se le viniese encima. Lo puso en el fuego y ahora le tocaba esperar. Por alguna razón estaba inquieta. Seria su intuición femenina o lo que sea, pero el hecho era que tenia un mal presentimiento… y estaba muy segura de no ser la única en tenerlo…

* * *

-syusuke… 

-si tezuka?

-algo anda mal- dijo sin apartar su vista del frente

-así que tu también lo sientes.

-esta tormenta no es normal… hay algo…

-lo se… seguro todos sienten lo mismo- dijo syusuke, cosa en la que tenia razón.

-Cuando pasas tanto tiempo en el mar, te llegas a conectar a el

-debemos darnos prisa, iremos al primer puerto que veamos- dijo tezuka –estaremos ahí hasta que pase la tormenta

* * *

-¡listo!- dijo el chico exhausto por el trabajo realizado –las velas están completamente abajo y aseguradas…de nuevo 

-no te preocupes. Están bien aseguradas. Dan, ahora quiero que bajes a la cocina, quédate con la chica.

-pero jin…- un rayo ilumino el cielo y dan pudo ver la cara del mayor, estaba viendo el mar y parecía sospechar de algo.

-hazlo- dijo akutsu volteándose

-y tu que harás?- pregunto a lo poco que veía del mayor

-me quedare aquí por si me necesitan. Ahora vete

-¡jin¡Espera!- dan vio como la silueta del ángel de la muerte se perdía en la oscuridad…

* * *

-syusuke, lleva a todos abajo. Ponlos a remar 

-pero tezuka

-hazlo, yo estaré bien

Syusuke dio varios pasos hacia atrás dejándole el control total del timón a tezuka.

-tezuka…

-que ocurre?

-solo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase yo…

-¡splahs!- una fuerte ola inundo la nave, sacudiéndola completamente. En ese instante tezuka se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba…

-¡syusuke, no es una tormenta, es un huracán, lleva a todos a los remos!

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, tezuka volteo para ver si el chico lo había oído.

-syusuke, me escuchaste?- No podía ver nada a su alrededor, pero el chico no podía estar demasiado lejos.

Un rayo ilumino el barco y la cara de tezuka palideció… syusuke quien antes se encontraba a un metro de distancia, ya no estaba… al menos no dentro del barco.

-syusuke…- tezuka se quedo de pie, observando el lugar donde segundos atrás había estado su primer oficial…

* * *

Syusuke sentía que se hundía rápidamente, el aire le faltaba. Sentía que sus pulmones estaban apunto de explotar. Trato de nadar a la superficie pero era inútil, no podía subir. Sabia que seria su fin, pero no podía dejar de luchar."Pronto sus fuerzas comenzaron a menguar. Sus brazos y piernas se tornaron pesados como el hierro. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y soltó su ultimo soplo de oxigeno 

-"hermano… solo quería…que una vez mas… tezuka… lo lamento…" la imagen de ambas personas sonriéndole a el, fue lo ultimo que vio antes de comenzar a ver solamente oscuridad, mientras se hundía en el fondo del mar…

* * *

Dan estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina. La ola anterior casi lo arrastra fuera del barco, mejor se iría para no causar problemas. 

Ese momento varios rayos iluminaron el cielo. Cayo apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos al suelo, no se esperaba eso. Por un instante pudo ver a sus compañeros, todos algo aturdidos por la ola anterior. Se suponía que dejaría de verlos en un instante, pero seguía viéndolos, una luz amarillenta los seguía iluminando. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… miro hacia arriba y confirmo sus sospechas

-¡fuego!- grito -¡se quema el mástil! –informo a gritos a sus compañeros

Todos, menos tezuka miraron al mismo tiempo hacia arriba. En efecto, el puesto del vigía estaba siendo consumido por el fuego y este seguía avanzando hacia abajo, a la parte donde debían ir las velas.

-oh no- dijo momoshiro, previniendo lo que vendría a continuación… el temido "¡crack!"No se hizo esperar. El mástil comenzó a caer envuelto en llamas. Todos reaccionaron y se alejaron lo mas lejos posible de la madera incendiada que caía… todos menos dan, quien seguía en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba viendo en cámara lenta como venia directo hacia el… todos quedaron estáticos…

-¡dan!- corrió hacia el chico que permanecía inmóvil, lo tomo entre sus brazos y logro protegerlo de la madera incendiada que caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

Alguien dio un grito de dolor… no toda la madera había caído al suelo…

Dan sintió que volvía en si. Sentía la cercanía de otro cuerpo junto al suyo y algo diferente a la lluvia le estaba recorriendo el pecho. Algo líquido y calido que comenzaba a distribuirse por todo su cuerpo…

-sangre- dijo en voz baja. Miro a su rescatador a la cara y se encontró con un rostro ensangrentado y conocido.

-¡sengoku!

-creo… que tuviste mas suerte que yo… -dijo con una forzada y débil sonrisa, que luego desapareció, siendo sustituida por una mueca de dolor, para luego quedar inconsciente.

-¡no, sengoku, despierta!- grito quitándoselo de encima y comenzando a mover los pedazos de madera del cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo.

-¡kaoru, ayudémoslo!- dijo hikaru a su hermano.

-¡si!- ambos se pararon para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero en ese momento otra ola gigante irrumpió en la nave barriendo a todos sus integrantes, en especial a los gemelos. Llevándolos contra los pocos cañones que quedaban en la cubierta

-eso fue inesperado, kaoru ten cuidado- dijo hikaru tratando de ponerse de pie. Pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo derecho. La ola lo había echo golpearse contra uno de los cañones bastante fuerte. Busco a su hermano con la mirada.

-kaoru ¿kaoru, en donde estas?- grito lleno de miedo, pensando en lo peor. El fuego, que no se apagaba, iluminaba el barco. Miro su lado y lo que vio le helo la sangre: a su hermano gemelo tirado a varios metros de distancia, sin dar señales de vida…

-¡kaoru!- corrió hacia su hermano, quien yacía junto a unos de los cañones. –despierta, kaoru despierta!

Momoshiro veía incrédulo lo que estaba pasando. Poso su vista e el capitán y noto que este estaba parado sin hacer o decir nada. No vio a syusuke por ningún lado, así que se imagino lo que había sucedido. Iba a ayudar al capitán a salir de su trance, cuando a su mente llego la imagen de cierta persona.

-"lo había olvidado"- se volteo hacia kawamura que se había quedado estático sin saber que hacer

-¡kawamura, por favor ayuda al capitán!- le grito a su compañero para luego echarse a correr, dejando a sus compañeros heridos en la cubierta. Lamentaba hacerlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, tenía que ir, pero antes fue a la cocina en busca de otra persona.

¡ann!- grito desde la puerta

-¿momoshiro, que ocurre!- pregunto la chica, que pese a viento y marea había logrado cocinar y ahora tenia la olla en sus manos.

-¡es un desastre, sube rápido y saca a los heridos!

Ann dejo caer la olla al piso y corrió en dirección a la cubierta para auxiliar a sus compañeros.

Momoshiro siguió su camino hacia las cárceles, donde se encontraba ryoma. En vez de bajar las escaleras que daban a ellas, salto desde una altura considerable juzgando su pie que se había lastimado, para llegar a las cárceles.

Contrario a la prisa que llevaba para llegar, ahora caminaba lentamente, revisando las cárceles, alumbradas por antorchas, con la mirada una por una. Esperando ver al príncipe… todas estaban vacías y por el movimiento del barco las puertas se cerraban y abrían otra vez, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

-¿ryoma?- llamo caminando lentamente por el lugar

Al avanzar un poco mas vio una enorme pila de barriles y cajas, las mismas que el había acomodado antes de la tormenta. Pero el no las había puesto ahí. Además estaban formando una montaña al parecer encima de algo…o alguien…

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, para luego ir más rápido y finalmente correr hacia la montaña de cajas y barriles de madera, lanzándolos lo más lejos posible, tratando de ver alguna señal del peliverde. Cada caja o barril lanzado lejos, lo hacia sentirse aliviado, no quería encontrar a ryoma en ese lugar…

Su alivio se esfumo, cuando logro ver parte del cabello del príncipe, además de su mano que sobresalió entre las cajas. Comenzó a lanzar todo frenéticamente, tratando de sacar al inconsciente príncipe de su prisión.

-¡maldición, te dije que no te movieras de ahí!- grito tomándolo entre sus brazos y tratando de reanimarlo. El pequeño no respondía. Solo un pequeño hilillo de sangre le recorría la frente…

CONTINUARA...

**Antes que nada culpen a las siguientes canciones que me hicieron hacer esto: it my life de bon jovi, desert rose de sting, last kiss, de…bueno no se de quien pero me gusto la canción (aunque mi opinión sobre la serie es que su final apesta) todas esas canciones en especial las dos ultimas me pusieron con pensamientos negros en la cabeza… así que quizás…**

**Hasta la proxima y no olviden dejar un review, apuren a esta escritora**

**Besos ;)**

**pst: disculpen que no les describi la ropa, es que se me hizo muy largo**


	4. no podria ser de otra manera

**PIRATE BLOOD**

**Como andan? Espero que bien. Esta es la actualizacion mas rápida que he echo Aquí les traigo el cuarto Cáp. De esta historia ojala les guste…ojala**

**PST: por lo que yo llamo "conflictos belicos " quizas me tarde un poco mas de lo planeado en actualizar**

**Miguel: **pobrecito, con tanto que hacer y se lo lleva una ola. Asi es la vida. Aunque, nadie sabe, es posible que las chicas entren en acción… quizás XD. En canto a oishi y eiji, aun no hay nada grueso. Estos chicos están en aprietos. A sengoku le fallo la suerte y ann tuvo que cocinar. (Creo firmemente que a ella le fue peor).

Y kirihara se quedo sin una moneda, debió pensarlo mejo, a ryoga no va a gustarle nada. Y kaoru tiene sus secretos, eso lo veremos en el próximo Cáp.

¡Ya te entendí! Aun no lo se, quizás lo haga un lemon o use ese método, todo depende de cómo se encuentre mi mente en momento. Nos leemos pronto ;)

**Chris M Black 1 y 2¡jajaja!**, (se que no bromeas en cuanto a la maldición, pero igual me río n.n) no tengo nada escrito, pero espero no volver a tardar tanto.

Si, esos dos se llevan como gato y… gato? Lo bueno es que al menos cada uno tiene su contraparte tranquila que los controlen. Y no te preocupes por la data pair. Aunque no puse mucho en este cap. En el próximo habrá mas.

siii lo hice sufriraunque si es un consuelo, no sufrió mucho tiempo. Y encunado a akutsu y dan… bueno ya lo veras por ti misma mas adelante. Y la suichiro y eiji, estan en paz… por ahora.

¿ya mencione que SI me dejaste review? Bueno entonces ahora te lo digo. Solo una pequeñez de momoshiro y ryoma, aunque en lo personal, me gusto el final, ya sabes el suspenso Y pondre mas de de la data y goleen pair en el proximo cap… en definitiva tendre que poner mas… ya veras porque lo digo…

besos y te cuidas, espero que te guste este Cáp. ;)

**Hohenheim mx**tu crees? Bueno, pero aun así la pondré, ya sabes, para que imaginenmejor las escenas n.n

¡Me encanta dejar en suspenso a la gente! (pero en definitiva odio que me dejen en suspenso XD) no te puedo decir si se va a morir o no…tendrás que leer este Cáp. Si, ellos no están cerca afortunadamente… y kirihara aun tiene su hermosa conciencia consigo, XD de ellos veremos luego.

Ahora en verdad tal vez me tome mi tiempo. Es que antes tenia gran parte de este Cáp. escrito, pero ahora no tengo nada, nadita. Y no es genio, es tiempo de mas XD que por cierto ahora no tengo.

Nos leemos luego n.n

**Puroppu**: me alegra que te haya gustado. Respecto a syusuke, ya lo veras, en este Cáp. responderé esa duda que tiene la mayoría. Veremos como les va a todos….bueno ustedes veran que les hare a todos.

¡y en verdad te agradezco me hayas hablado de kirihara! Respecto a marui, estuve buscando información y no encontré nada, auque leyendo varios fics, le descubrí la personalidad (o eso creo) aquí tienes la continuación nos leemos n.n

**Sweet-Ashie**: no se que decirte… lee este cap? n.nu aquí veremos que tal les va a nuestros queridos piratas. Quien sabe lo que les espera a nuestros chicos (yo lo se XD).

No puedo decir mucho aquí porque se arruinaría la sorpresa XD aquí tienes el próximo Cáp. para que descubras que paso con syusuke, kaoru, ryoma, sengoku y el resto. Nos leemos luego lueguito n.n

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**TANQUILA, TRANQUILA¡cielos que hice!

Lo siento por eso, en verdad…no tengo anda en mi defensa…excepto que leas esto y trata de no quedar en trauma. Saaaa, kirihara es un buen chico en el fondo, aunque a veces hay que buscar muy en el fondo. Y creeme cuando te digo que esa tormenta me costo hacerla.

Y no creo que a alguien le afecte. Como no las se usar mucho que digamos, por el momento quizas no las veamos…o si? Jejeje no, no creo. gracias por tus elogios, creeme que te los agradezco. Nos leemos luego ;)

**Rai Hino: **siii, soy mala, soy mala, poco me falto para matarlos. De hecho lo pense, pero seria demasiado para un Cáp.

Kirihara y marui… esos chicos tendran lo suyo en el proximo Cáp. este hablara mas de tezuka y los suyos, eso ya lo dije no? Bueno en fin ya veremos que hay con fuji y los demás. Mos leemos luego n.n.

**dd: **gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes otro Cáp. para que no se queden en suspenso.

**n.n: **no te preocupes, si todo sigue como me va. Actualizare pronto…espero

**NO PODÍA SER DE OTRA MANERA**

-¡capitán, por favor reaccione! Pedía a gritos kawamura mientras lo movía por los hombros. Al ver que no daba resultado, opto por medidas más drásticas: un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lanzo al capitán directo al suelo.

-que…kawamura- tezuka reacciono finalmente

-¡disculpe capitán, pero tenemos problemas!

Tezuka se levanto y observo la situación: el mástil se había caído y estaba desplegado en medio de la cubierta, hikaru desesperado, trataba con su brazo bueno de mover a su hermano y llevarlo abajo, dan y ann hacían lo mismo con sengoku, pero el viento y la lluvia no les permitía avanzar. No había señales de momoshiro por ningún lado y ya sabia lo que le había pasado a syusuke… y por lo visto también a akutsu…

Otra ola gigante arrastro a lanzo a todos los piratas al suelo, destrozando sus progresos y poniéndolos igual que al principio. Otra más y todos serian arrastrados al mar. El mástil a pesar de la lluvia torrencial, los fuertes vientos y el agua que entraba al barco, no se apagaba… eso era sorprendente…

-kawamura- llamo poniéndose de pie -¿crees que puedas sacar el mástil del barco?- pregunto tezuka con su voz de siempre

-yo… no lo se

-yo ayudare a los otros. Trata de lanzarlo al mar

-si…

Tezuka corrió hacia hikaru, quien trataba de mover a su hermano, pero su brazo herido le dificultaba las cosas.

-yo lo llevare- dijo tezuka echándoselo al hombro

-¡capitán por favor, póngalo a salvo!- grito hikaru, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. No era momento para eso.

-ayúdalos a ellos- dijo mirando a dan trataba de pensar en que hacer y ann que se había torcido el tobillo y no podía levantarse por mas que tratara.

¡Ayúdalo a el!- dijo ann sentada en el piso, sosteniéndose de una de las sogas que habían caído –yo solo tengo el tobillo lastimado

-si-¡si!- tartamudeo dan, comenzando a arrastrar nuevamente a sengoku –¡ann, por favor agárrate de algo, no dejes que las olas te lleven!

-¡yo la ayudare!- dijo hikaru tomando a la chica del brazo y poniéndoselo en su hombro, haciéndola levantarse.

-hikaru… gracias –dijo la chica, sorprendida

-no dejaría morir a una compañera- respondió comenzando a caminar

-dan, muévelo hasta donde puedas, yo volveré a ayudarte- dijo antes de bajar

Dan, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para un chico de su edad en semejantes condiciones, arrastro a sengoku como pudo, hasta hacia la abertura cuadrada con la escalera al pie de esta. No podría bajar arrastrándolo, eso lo sabía.

-tu me salvaste- dijo en voz baja, mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa –te devolveré el favor- dicho esto lo abrazo de espalda, caminando hacia las escaleras y dejándose caer hacia atrás, esperando sentir el duro suelo romperle un par de huesos, al menos sengoku no saldría herido ya que su cuerpo amortiguaría el golpe

Pero en vez de sentir, el piso de madera, sintió unos poderosos brazos atraparlo, salvándolo de una posible muerte.

-¿acaso perdiste la razón?- pregunto molesto

-capitán… tenia que hacerlo, el esta así por mi- dan, trato pero no pudo contener unas lagrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-…dámelo yo lo llevare Tezuka tomo a sengoku, llevándolo junto a los otros heridos. Seguido de dan, quien no dejaba de pensar en jin, quien había desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

-"lo mas probable es que haya tratado se salvarme y cuando bajo la guardia…" –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico. Akutsu no estaba tan lejos de el, cuando el mástil se incendio. –"seguro lo arrastro una ola".

Cuando entro a la enfermería, encontró una escena deplorable. Ann estaba parada en un rincón, observando su tobillo que se había hinchado rápidamente. Hikaru con un brazo herido, al lado de la cama de su hermano, quien apenas respiraba, mirandolo con ojos opacos. Tezuka desnudaba a sengoku para luego colocarlo en una de las camas disponibles, el chico estaba herido por trozos de madera incendiados que cayeron desde gran altura. También se percato de momoshiro, quien estaba recostado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y con expresión seria.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el capitán

-se salio de su celda- dijo momoshiro mirando al príncipe –quería subir, pero se me acalambro la pierna, me esforcé demasiado

-"así que este es el príncipe"- dan no lo había visto en todo este tiempo. -¿Dónde esta syusuke?- pregunto al no verlo, de hecho no lo había visto en todo este tiempo.

Se produjo un silencio mucho peor que el que ya había. Nadie sabia con exactitud que había pasado, pero lo imaginaban.

-se fue…- dijo tezuka dirigiéndose a la puerta –esto no es una tormenta, es un huracán

-… nadie dijo nada. No tenían nada que decir. Ann camino como pudo con unas vendas hacia ryoma y empezó a examinarlo, dan fue con ella para brindarle todo la ayuda posible. De todos los presentes, eran los únicos que sabían algo de curar heridas…el mejor en eso estaba herido…

-todos quédense aquí- hablo tezuka nuevamente-fijare el curso nuevamente…saldremos de esta

Tezuka salio de la enfermería cerrando la puerta. Debía buscar a kawamura y hacerlo bajar. En realidad no estaba pensando cuando le pidió que se deshiciera del mástil envuelto en llamas. Era algo extraño, demasiado extraño¿un fuego que no se apagaba en medio de un huracán?

Era gracioso, lo que no habían podido hacer mercenarios, soldados y caza recompensas lo había echo la naturaleza.

Subió a la cubierta esperando encontrar un verdadero infierno. Pero sorpresa, todo estaba totalmente oscuro. Kawamura lo había echo, pero… ¿a que costo?

-kawamura- llamo comenzando a caminar en medio de los pequeños escombros que aun quedaban y que las olas de menor tamaño se encargaban de barrer. No obtuvo respuesta, solo oia el viento soplar.

-¡kawamura!- llamo mas fuerte, tratando de ubicarlo en la oscuridad. Estaba acostumbrado a ella, pero esta era casi impenetrable. Pocas veces había tenido la desgracia de caer en una tormenta, ni que decir de un huracán

-aquí… estoy

Tezuka oyó la débil voz proveniente del frente, junto al timon. Camino rapidamente. Al menos su oido no era bloqueado.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto una vez lo encontró

-si… use mi hacha para partirlo en varios pedazos. El resto fue mas sencillo. Ademas volvi a fijar el curso capitán-dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Tezuka noto que a pesar de estar sentado en el suelo de espaldas al timón, lo mantenia firme con una mano. Justo ahí sospecho de algo.

-muestrame tus manos- ordeno, haciendo que kawamura se sorprendiese

-…pero no puedo soltar el timón- dijo tratando de aparentar que esa era la razón

-hazlo

Kawamura soltó el timón, se puso de pie y le mostró sus manos. Tezuka sintió que su corazón se contraía al ver las manos quemadas y laceradas por semejante trabajo.

-no se preocupe capitán, no es nada- aseguro el joven

-perdóname- dijo tezuka avanzando hacia el timón, tomando la antigua dirección.

-capitán…

-baja con los otros. Diles que les prometo que no moriremos en este lugar.

-…si- kawamura se fue un tanto inseguro de querer hacerlo.

Tezuka siguió guiando la nave. No podía ver más que oscuridad en todas direcciones, pero con la ayuda de uno que otro rayo que iluminaba el cielo cada cierto tiempo, podía guiarse. Se preguntaba si podría mantener el rumbo todo el tiempo, si el barco soportaría las embestidas de las olas gigantes, si otro rayo caería en la nave o si el agua comenzara a filtrarse por debajo de ella… eran muchas preguntas.

-"lo haré… los salvare. No se irán igual que el…"- la perdida de syusuke le carcomía el alma. Era como si le desgarraran el corazón vez tras vez. Antes había podido ignorar ese dolor ayudando a su tripulación herida, pero ahora quería echarse al mar y dejarse morir… pero no lo haría, eso significaría abandonarlos a su suerte, ellos contaban con el y no los defraudaría.

-capitán- tres voces a coro interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que se quedaran abajo- dijo fríamente sin voltear a verlos.

-tiene razón capitán…. Dijo momoshiro dando un paso al frente –no moriremos aquí…al menos no sin darlo todo

-momoshiro…- tezuka lo miro de reojo. Veía la determinación en sus ojos y en los de los otros dos. No se irían aunque se los ordenasen una y otra vez

-tal vez algunos estén muy heridos para ayudar, pero kawamura, hikaru y yo, podemos hacerlo

-dan se quedo abajo para ayudar a vendar a los heridos, nosotros aligeraremos mas la nave- dijo kawamura dirigiéndose a los pocos cañones que aun quedaban en la cubierta. No les servirían de nada si llegaran a hundirse

-kaoru necesita un doctor, no dejare que muera así nada mas- hikaru siguió a kawamura

-yo buscare mas cosas abajo- dijo momoshiro yendo bajo cubierta.

-…- tezuka tenía su vista al frente. No los dejaría morir…no lo haría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo están sus heridas?- pregunto dan, un tanto nervioso por la respuesta

-muy malas…- respondió ann vendando a sengoku, quien respiraba, dificultosamente. Ya le había puesto varios parches en la cara y en vendado la cabeza. En realidad estaba mal.

-¿y que hay con el?-dijo dan, señalando al príncipe

-tiene muchos golpes en todo el cuerpo y uno bastante fuerte en la cabeza. Dan revisa a kaoru por favor

-si- dan se dirigió a la cama del gemelo caído. Había sangre en su cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado con algo… - "¿pero con que?"- reviso si herida buscando fragmentos de madera. Si los encontraba significaría que se había golpeado contra el suelo de madera del barco. Paso sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos de kaoru buscando cualquier clase de material. En su mano solo quedo sangre… y unas pequeñas fragmentaciones.

-ann… ¿esto es lo que creo que es?- pregunto acercándose a la chica que estaba terminando de vendar el cuerpo mal herido de sengoku.

-a ver…- ann extendió tocando la de dan, sintiendo lo que estaba depositado en ella

-…-

-…-

-es hierro…se golpeo con uno de los cañones- dijo la chica viendo a kaoru dormitar

-…entonces eso significa que…

-no soy doctora, pero… seguro tiene hemorragias internas en la cabeza, el golpe pudo haber roto…

-¿estas diciendo que tal vez tenga el cráneo fracturado?- interrumpió dan, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Hacia rato que se sentía así, lo había estado ignorando, pero se estaba agravando conforme pasaba el tiempo

-…ya termine con sengoku. Ahora vamos con kaoru. Tratemos de hacer lo que podamos… -¿dan?- vio como el chico comenzaba a retrocedes con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

-…todos…están…muriendo- fue lo que dijo antes de caer el piso.

-¡dan!- ann corrió a pesar de su tobillo hinchado a socorrerlo. Lo examino un poco, tratando de ver lo que le ocurría. –"que tienes¿pulmonía o asma…o tal vez sea una hipotermia"?- ann poso su cabeza en el pecho del menor. Sus latidos disminuían cada vez más.

-¿¡ahora que hago?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoshiro cargaba todo lo que podía hasta el pie de la escalera que daba a la cubierta del barco, de ahí era tomado por kawamura y hikaru y lanzado al mar. El rostro del primero denotaba una pequeña mueca de dolor cada vez que tocaba algo. No sabia por que, seguro sus antiguas heridas le molestaban todavía, aparte de esas, el lo veía ileso.

Hikaru tenia el brazo algo herido, pero podía trabajar, el por su parte se las había ingeniado para mentirle al capitán, respecto a su pierna…

-¡demonios!- grito al caer al piso -¡maldita pierna, aguanta un poco mas!- su pierna no estaba acalambrada…estaba fracturada

-no me rendiré…- momoshiro se levanto con dificultad, comenzando a caminar cojeando, apoyado contra la pared, cayendo varias veces por los movimientos violentos del barco. Ahora que tenia una pierna fracturada, le era difícil mantenerse en pie…sabia que ahora que había empeorado no podría ser más que un estorbo…

-"supongo que solo puedo hacer una cosa"

-kawamura, ven aquí un momento- llamo tezuka

-¿Qué ocurre capitán?- pregunto kawamura, acercándose a su capitán, que a pesar de su dolor mantenía su porte de siempre.

-se que ya te he pedido demasiado… pero necesito que me hagas un favor

-no se preocupe por eso, dígame

-quiero que lleves a hikaru abajo y hagas lo que debas hacer para mantenerlo ahí junto con momoshiro.

-pero podemos ayudar- se apresuro a decir kawamura

-tu tienes las manos quemadas, hikaru un brazo roto y momoshiro tiene la pierna fracturada, aunque piensa que no me he dado cuenta de ello. No pueden hacer nada.

-pero…- kawamura simplemente no quería irse así nada mas y dejarlo ahí. Le debía lealtad, eso solo se demostraba en las adversidades y el quería demostrar la suya…todos querían

-por favor… ustedes ya hicieron su parte. Ahora déjenlo en mis manos

-…- kawamura se alejo varios pasos, para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia hikaru, quien lanzaba como podía pequeñas bolas de cañón con su brazo fuerte.

-déjalas las grandes, son muy pesadas para ti- dijo tomando dos de las dichas balas, y lanzándolas al mar que por cierto no había tratado de arrastrarlos en un buen tiempo.

-esa fue la ultima- menciono hikaru con la voz tan débil que apenas podía escucharse

-hikaru… ayudemos a momoshiro- dijo tratando de no sonar sospechoso. Nunca había sido bueno para mentir. –y vayamos a ver a los demás- completo para acabar con las dudas del menor y abandonar la cubierta

-…si- contesto comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar al segundo nivel

Kawamura dio una última mirada a su capitán y luego siguió a hikaru pensando en lo que haría ahora para mantenerlo abajo junto con momoshiro

-------------------------------------------------------

-¡aaahhhhhhh!- grito saliendo del sueño que lo torturaba

-¿¡que pasa?!- grito su compañero despertando sobresaltadamente.

-mis amigos…

-¿eiji?

-¡tengo que salir de aquí!- dijo eiji firme y seriamente, levantándose del suelo caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿Qué estas diciendo¡Detente!- grito suichiro lanzándose contra el tirándolo nuevamente al suelo

-¡déjame idiota, tengo que ir!- gritaba eiji tratando de quitárselo de encima

-¡si salimos nos mataran!- le recordó suichiro sus propias palabras

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada¡Mis amigos…

-no se que pasa pero… si mueres no podrás hacer nada- dijo suichiro ya mas calmado

Dejaron de forcejear. Eiji dejo escapar lágrimas de sus ojos azules, esa pesadilla había sido tan real… además de que sentía una punzada en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar bien.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto suichiro quitándosele de encima

-…- eiji se levanto del suelo y se fue al rincón más lejano de la celda que compartían. –no, no estoy bien.

…- suichiro no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurría al pelirrojo. Algo le preocupaba, eso era obvio, pero no entendía sus reacciones tan extrañas. Se sentó aun lado viéndolo y oyendo la lluvia caer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dormía apaciblemente. Tenia un sueno algo extraño. Se veía a si mismo leyendo un libro, a el y otras dos personas mas que no llego a reconocer. No había nada mas, todo estaba oscuro. De pronto se encontraba ante el rey diciéndole que el príncipe había sido asesinado por sus captores, luego se encontraba en los funerales del príncipe. Todo pasaba tan rápido que apenas comprendía algo de lo que pasaba…

De pronto sintió que volvía a la realidad, alguien lo movía para despertarlo.

-despierta…sadaharu, despierta- lo llamaban con insistencia

-¿kaoru?- al comienzo veía borroso, pronto la imagen se fue aclarando dejando ver a un chico con cara de preocupación. Se coloco sus lentes para ver mejor

-te ayudare, lo prometo- dijo kaoru firmemente, sorprendiéndolo

-¿Qué? Sadaharu se sorprendió por las reacciones del menor.

-con la condición de que salgamos ahora mismo…y que me quites las esposas- termino de decir kaoru, con ojos llenos de inquietud.

-en serio?... pero, no podemos salir ahora, hay una tormenta encima de nosotros, además…

-¿además, que?

-creo que debiéramos ir a hablar con el rey

-¡olvídalo!- dijo kaoru cortantemente –no iré a hablar con ese hijo de perra- dijo con desprecio.

-…iremos mañana, luego saldremos de inmediato

-no iré, nos vamos apenas amanezca con tormenta o no- dijo acostándose a un lado de la cama, que por cierto compartían. Sadaharu le quitaba las esposas por un rato…hasta que el intentaba escapar o matarlo. Luego se las volvía a poner.

Sadaharu volvió a tratar de dormir, tratando de enviar al olvido sus oscuras pesadillas…sin saber que a su lado, alguien más las tenía.

-ryoma…quiero verte- dijo en silencio, pensando en aquel príncipe de ojos ambarinos, sin saber que era escuchado por su compañero…quien también deseaba ver a cierta persona…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DOS DIAS DESPUES **

Tezuka había quedado completamente solo. No supo que dijo o hizo kawamura, pero funciono su única compañía era el incesante viento que le revolvía los cabellos. Las olas se habían aquietado un poco. Cada cierto tiempo una era lo suficientemente grande como para amenazar arrastrarlo de la misma manera que lo hicieron con el castaño.

Siguió navegando tratando de divisar un puerto, cosa que extrañamente, no había encontrado, era como si no se hubiesen movido en todo este tiempo. Ya debía haber amanecido, podía ver mas claramente, había logrado mantener el rumbo, ya no llovía como antes, era una llovizna (lluvia ligera) y el barco resistía. Todo estaba de la mejor manera posible, a pesar de que los barcos de escape se habían perdido en el mar, pero eso había acontecido hace mucho tiempo.

De pronto escucho ruidos extraños provenientes de un lado del barco. Volteo a ver de que se trataba, eran sonidos como de algo tratando de subir.

-"podría ser…no es posible. No después de todo este tiempo"- tezuka soltó el timón, dejándolo ir a su antojo. Eso no le importo, solo quería saber si su esperanza era cierta.

Vio una mano posándose en el barandal de madera del barco, tratando de subir. No se movió, no podía hacerlo.

-"vamos…por favor"- tezuka deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de la persona que deambulaba en su mente. Pronto el individuo estiro su brazo, logrando afianzarse bien y poder mostrar su rostro.

-…- tezuka quedo en silencio

-…agradecería un poco de ayuda- dijo jadeando un poco por la enorme dificultad que había pasado todo ese tiempo

-akutsu…- tezuka sintió que el ultimo vestigio de esperanza se desintegraba dentro de el. Tenía que aceptarlo, syusuke se había ido.

Akutsu, quien seguía agarrándose con su brazo del barandal, observaba las reacciones de su capitán. Hubiese subido al barco, pero apenas podía sostenerse.

-como ya dije… agradecería un poco de ayuda- repitió, pero esta vez levanto su otro brazo, dejando ver al empapado e inconsciente castaño a quien sujetaba por la ropa.

-¡syusuke!- tezuka sintió que la fuerza le volvía a correr por las venas. Corrió hacia donde estaba akutsu, tomando al ojiazul entre sus brazos y subiéndolo a bordo.

-estas a salvo…pero como…- levanto su cabeza para mirar a akutsu, quien ya había subido al barco y descansaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su mano en su rodilla recogida.

-salte por el apenas cayo- explico akutsu –pero se hundía muy rápido. Logre alcanzarlo y sacarlo a flote, pero no pude subir. Solo pude quedarme amarrado a esa soga todo este tiempo… era difícil subir cuando las olas te quieren arrastrar y te tiran hasta los cañones.

En ese momento tezuka se fijo en la soga que el sujeto tenia amarrado a la cintura.

-gracias- dijo tezuka acariciando el rostro de syusuke. Sabia que estaba ente la vida y la muerte. Pero estaba ahí, una razón mas para resistir.

-llévalo a la enfermería con los otros.- dijo tezuka dejándolo en el piso y volviendo a tomar el control del barco. Era posible que estuviesen en el ojo del huracán, no había tanto viento y todo estaba más o menos calmado. Una mirada al cielo y le basto para comprobar.

Akutsu tomo a syusuke en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¿vamos a morir verdad?- pregunto de espaldas a tezuka

-…no sin pelear-

Akutsu bajo de un salto hacia el segundo nivel, apenas toco el suelo, un olor familiar inundo sus sentidos.

-"sangre… alguien murió"- camino hasta la enfermería. Al abrir la puerta, encontró un cuadro deplorable. Cuatro personas en cama y tres de cuatro heridos tratando de ayudar.

Hikaru estaba sentado frente a la cama de su hermano abrazando sus propias piernas, viendo a su gemelo con ojos sin brillo… akutsu ya sabía por que…

Los tres chicos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. Lo habían considerado muerto hace días.

-¡syusuke!- gritaron al verlo en sus brazos

Akutsu lo bajo de sus brazos y se lo entrego a kawamura, quien se había acercado rápidamente.

-pero… ¿Cómo?- momoshiro se había quedado sin habla, se suponía que syusuke había muerto hace tiempo.

-Momoshiro, por favor ayúdale a quitarle la ropa mojada- dijo ann mientras examinaba nuevamente las heridas de sengoku. Eran heridas muy graves, no quería ni pensarlo, pero un solo destino le esperaba al pelirrojo.

De pronto este abrió sus ojos enormemente y trato de levantarse.

-¡no¡Acuéstate no puedes moverte!

-a…abajo… bodega…- sengoku trataba de decir algo, pero nadie lo entendía. Pero debía decirlo, decir la razón por la que había subido a cubierta.

-descansa- aconsejo ann, sabiendo que cada momento que pasaba su condición empeoraba.

-agua…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer de nuevo en la cama inconsciente.

-¿agua¿Bodega?-momoshiro conecto rápidamente sus idea. No le gusto lo que vino a su mente.

-¡agua¡Esta entrando agua a la bodega¡Pero el subió a la cubierta hace días, eso significa que…

Todos quedaron en silencio, sabían lo que eso significaba. Si sengoku subió a cubierta por esa razón, cosa que fue hace días, entonces…

-iré a revisar- dijo kawamura, dejando a syusuke a medio desvestir en manos de momoshiro e irse corriendo

-¡kawamura, espera, no vayas solo!- muy tarde. El chico se había ido. Momoshiro termino de desvestir a syusuke y lo acostó en la única cama disponible. Su cuerpo estaba muy frío y pálido, sin duda había bebido mucha agua de mar. Le dio un vistazo a la las personas de la habitación: akutsu se había acercado a dan y lo miraba de forma extraña.

-¿que le paso? Pregunto akutsu sin dejar de mirarlo

-asma- dijo ann sentándose en una silla para descansar su tobillo que no la dejaba en paz. No era una doctora ni mucho menos, pero hacia lo que podía con sengoku y el príncipe, que no había despertado. Solo esperaba que no terminara igual que kaoru… y próximamente sengoku.

-idiota- dijo bajamente al chico-te dije que bajaras. Se quedo viéndolo detenidamente. El chico temblaba y respiraba dificultosamente. El casi no tenía fuerzas, las había perdido salvando a syusuke, cosa que fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Si pudiese lo sacaría nadando de el infierno en el que se encontraban… pero no podía…

Momoshiro siguió observando la escena. Hikaru seguía sentado al pie de la cama de su hermano sin moverse ni un centímetro. Pareciera que ya se hubiese rendido, como si la vida lo hubiese abandonado…momoshiro recordó lo que había pasado horas antes…

**FLASH BACK**

-hi-hikaru…

-¡kaoru por favor- hikaru sostenía la mano de su hermano, arrodillado frente a el, apretándola fuertemente. –por favor, no…

-escúchame...- pidió kaoru bajamente –voy a… a morirme…

-¡no, no lo harás!

si… lo siento en mi cuerpo…Me duele respirar… no siento mis piernas

Hikaru se levanto del piso y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en shock. No podía soportarlo

-¡no!- grito kaoru extendiéndole su mano nuevamente –no te vayas

-no… ¡idiota!- hikaru tomo el rostro bañado en sangre de su hermano acercándose a el, mirándolo con furia-¡no te atrevas a morirte!- le grito

-hikaru…- alzo su mano hasta la mejilla de su gemelo quien la tomo, aprensándola contra su rostro

–hikaru… te quiero…

Hikaru sintió como la fuerza de la mano de kaoru se iba rápidamente.

-¿kaoru¡Kaoru!- gritaba agitándolo bruscamente, sin obtener respuesta. miro sus manos llenas se sangre, estaba al borde de la locura. Paseo sus manos por su rostro, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, recoger sus piernas y abrazarlas…

Momoshiro, ann y kawamura no sabían que hacer o que decir. Ann rompió a llorar, no importaba cuanto la molestasen, los quería. Kawamura trato de acercarse a hikaru pero momoshiro se lo impidió.

-no hay nada que podamos hacer…por ninguno de los dos- dijo mirando como hikaru ni siquiera lloraba…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-"hikaru…"- el chico había estado entre la vida y la muerte por varios días, lo mejor era que al fin descansara, aunque eso nadie lo quería. Momoshiro desvió su vista hacia el príncipe que yacía en otra cama. Hacia días que estaba inconsciente.

-"tu no merecías morir"- el pobre príncipe compartiría la misma suerte que ellos, eso no era justo. No era justo de cualquier forma que se mirara. El mar que tanto los atraía, los mataría a todos sin piedad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió la puerta de la bodega, empujándola con dificultad. Se encontró con que en una parte de la pared de madera había una pequeña abertura vertical, de la cual entraba agua abundantemente. Camino hasta el frente, con el agua llegándole hasta la cintura, quitando los barriles y demás de su camino.

-"que puedo hacer"- apretó fuertemente sus puños, haciendo que las heridas de sus manos que habían sido vendadas, se abrieran, tiñendo color sangre sus vendas blancas.

El agua comenzaba a entrar con más fuerza. Kawamura pensaba que podría hacer, hasta que oyó un fuerte ruido detrás de el. Volteo a ver de que se trataba y se encontró con que varios estantes habían caído y ahora bloqueaban la puerta… estaba atrapado y el agua seguía subiendo…

-"pero… ¿Por qué¿Por qué ocurre todo esto?"- sabia que era inútil intentar mover los estantes. Estaban tapando completamente la puerta. Además si por algún milagro pudiera abrirla, eso significaría que el agua subiría a los pisos superiores, inundando el barco mas rápido.

En pocos minutos el agua le llegaba al pecho.

-"no…" kawamura bajo la cabeza, apretando los ojos y sus manos fuertemente. Pronto el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello.

-"no quiero morir…no quiero que nadie muera"- el lugar se lleno por completo de agua, todo comenzó a flotar en medio de agua de mar, kawamura observo borrosamente que los estantes no se habían movido, eso significaba que se sacrificio no seria en vano.

Pronto sintió como le faltaba el aire. Dejo escapar una gran cantidad y su cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse, luego fue quedándose quieto... Fue muriendo mientras su mente persistía en sus últimos pensamientos…

-"no quiero que nadie muera…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka quedo completamente boquiabierto ante lo que veía, no se trataba de una ilusión, esto era real. Era peor que un huracán… y venia directamente hacia su barco

-tsunami…- una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. –creo que este es el fin… el mar quiere eliminarnos… bien, ahora que lo pienso no podría ser de otra manera…pero…

Tezuka giro el timón a la derecha, haciendo que el barco girara a estribor. Poniéndolo de manera diagonal (de esta forma /). Su última probabilidad era que el barco subiera por la ola gigante hasta la cúspide, para así poder deslizarse, surfear sobre ella… eso o voltear la nave y hacerla pedazos. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Tezuka no había comido nada desde que comenzó la tormenta. Estaba a punto del colapso. Pero su cuerpo resistía, su mente por igual. No cedería hasta el final…

Pronto sintió como el barco se elevaba en la ola, yendo hacia delante y hacia arriba. Estaba funcionando, el barco subía cada vez más rápido. Pronto estuvo cerca de la cúspide de la ola, cuando llegara a la parte más alta, el barco simplemente se deslizaría por el otro lado de la ola. Ya no estaba en el ojo del huracán, se dio cuente de que el huracán estaba debilitándose rápidamente, ya casi no llovía. Si pasaba este reto, estarían a salvo.

-cumpliré mi promesa… no los dejare morir aquí"- pronto estuvo en la cúspide de la ola, ahora esperaba que el barco bajara del lado opuesto del maremoto y estarían a salvo… pero algo extraño ocurrió.

La ola simplemente cayó, toda el agua abajo del barco simplemente cayo al mar increíblemente rápido, como si la fuerza que la impulsara hubiese desaparecido, dejando al barco en el aire, quien inmediatamente comenzó a caer. Tezuka quedo en shock

Sintió como sus pies eran despegados del suelo, sintió como se elevaba rápidamente en el aire, quedando a gran distancia del barco. Pudo ver como su barco con todos sus integrantes se ponía en posición vertical y se hundía como una piedra en el mar. Miro incrédulo la horrible escena mientras caía, estaba a punto de compartir el mismo destino de sus compañeros.

Sintió una extraña calidez recorrerle el cuerpo. No podía ver más que oscuridad a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos. Pronto estuvo confundido.

En medio de la oscuridad, el rostro de syusuke vino a su mente. Le sonreía con su típica sonrisa, dándole paz. Pronto desapareció para ser sustituido por sengoku que le sonreía tonta, pero honestamente, luego desapareció y aparecieron los rostros de los gemelos, con sonrisas seductoras y ojos brillantes, luego vino a su mente la imagen del pequeño dan, el mas joven de todos, que lo miraba como a un ídolo, detrás de el se encontraba akutsu, siempre velando por la seguridad del chico. Después de ellos apareció el rostro de kawamura, con una mano atrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa inocente, pero incondicional. Luego vino la imagen de momoshiro, con una sonrisa valiente y sin dudas. Luego la imagen de ann con una sonrisa de alguien que conoce bastante, sin llegar a la arrogancia. También los rostros de viejos amigos y rivales llegaron a su mente. El rostro de sadaharu y suichiro, el rostro de atobe y el de ryoga y el del mismo rey…

-"estuvimos… tan cerca"- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y estrellarse contra el agua del mar…

**¿FIN?**

Si quieren ver algo mas, ya saben que hacer


	5. rayo rojo y figura misteriosa

**PIRATE BLOOD**

**!Hola chicos y chicas!... si ya se lo que piensan, (leí varias amenazas) no tienen que decir nada. Disculpen la horrible tragedia del Cáp. Pasado, yo tenia tragedia y lo deje ver en el fic.(aunque en realidad me gusto mucho hacerlo) les dije que me encanta hacer algo improvisto. **

**Esta historia por alguna razón, me es fácil de continuar un capitulo por semana, pero mejor no se acostumbren. **

**Aquí tienen otro Cáp. Para leer, y no, esto no se ha acabado, aun tenemos mucho que hacer. (Como dijo Rai hino, hay muchos cabos sueltos.) Tenemos muchos personajes aun…y además….**

**Y ya me lei sus pedidos y amenazas…mas de lo ultimo, en fin, al parecer no les gusto el final (no me contesten por favor, eso fue retórico)… solo les digo que soy buena escondiéndome n.n**

**Denle una oportunidad a este fic. Lean este Cáp. Y después me dicen ok?**

**PST¿adivinen quien esta de cumpleaños?... les digo al final**

* * *

**¿??: **Tranquilo(a) no pienso dejar este fic así de hecho me reservo los comentarios, porque no puedo decir nada en mi defensa n.n… salvo que pudo correr muy rápido XD. y si son los gemelos de ouran, creo que debi poner informacion sobre ellos., honestamente no me habia dado cuenta que se parecian a esos dos, ahora que lo mencionas si tienen parecido 

**Tsubasa: **si lo se, lo se, les doy esperanza de que se salven y luego ¡pum! Los mato, es que me gusta hacer algo impredecible de vez en cuando. a mi también me han dejado así, luego no me puedo concentrar en nada. No te preocupes, si lees este Cáp. Te sentiras mejor, si te gusta este Cáp. Me lo dices ok? Nos leemos n.n

**Sweet-Ashie**te comprendo que no te termine de gustar, me gusta que seas sincera, a mi tampoco me hubiese gustado si fuese tu. De hecho la idea era que dejase a la gente algo confusa. Lee este Cáp. Y te sentiras mejor… espero, chao :)

**Rai Hino: **¡mija, no te me vayas a morir! Tienes razón no puede terminar así, (por eso puse ¿fin?) faltan demasiados cabos sueltos, seria un crimen darle fin. Aunque será mas facil ya que hubo una reduccion del personal de este fic n.n en fin nos leemos en otro review n.n

**Miguel: **jejeje que puedo decir en mi defensa… ¿estoy en otro pais? Naaa, mejor digo que corro bastante rápido. No te creas, aquí entre nos, me dolio matarlo, pobre chico no se lo merecia… de hecho ninguno se lo merecía y Te recomiendo el proximo Cáp. De VIAJE y el de mi primera historia (secretos…) los actualizare… pronto…creo.

Siiiii akutsu es duro para aguantar tanto tiempo, tiene que serlo. Kaoru se puso amable por su mal presentimiento. Desgraciadamente no lo veremos en este Cáp. Bueno no digo mas por ahora, solo me voy a esconder por ahí, al menos por un tiempo hasta que se enfrien los ánimos. Nos leemos n.n

Pst: no creo que sakuno pueda salavarse, si hasta anda perdida en algún lugar que ni siquiera yo se. Creo que la pondre en el proximo Cáp. **Creo**

**YO:**¡holas! Tiempo que no te veia (debe ser porque hace tiempo que no actualizo mi historia mas popular XD) eres el mismo YO cierto? En fin aquí esta el proximo Cáp. De esta historia y de paso, te informo que mi próxima actualización será C.E.V. nos leemos entonces ;)

**Puroppu: **aquí tienes otro Cáp. Para que no te mate la ansiedad. Se lo que se siente

en serio que te tengo ocupada manteniéndome informada. ¡y en serio que te lo agradezco!. Se nota que eras fan del rikkidai. (se escribe así no?) nos leemos en otro review y ya puedes empezar a leer n.n

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **¡tranquila, respira profundo!

Si, esa es la buena noticia la mala es que… bueno, ya lo sabes. Me dio lastima matar a ese chico, pero como ya dijiste veamos el lado positivo. Aun quedan algunos caps. Aunque como ya viste en el Cáp. Pasado, hubo una drastica reduccion del personal e este fic n.n

Aquí tienes otro Cáp. Para que te entretengas y veas que pasa aquí.

nos leemos luego :)

**Chris Melian Black: **fue intenso¡genial, esa era la idea!... o al menos una de ellas y no, no quiero matarte, imaginate, me tendría que quedar con la curiosidad de cómo terminara tu fic XD.

no te culpo que te haya dejado de esa forma, a todos les paso mas o menos igual. te pido perdon porque es este Cáp. No inclui nada de la data pair n.nu se me hizo muy largo. Pero en el próximo te prometo que si le pondre y mucho. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.

Pst¡ACTUALIZA!

**Mausy: **jejeje, tienes pensamientos homicidas eh? Te informo que no voy a acabar este fic tan pronto, lee este cap y me entenderás. Aun tenemos muchos personajes. Y hay algo que debi decirte si nos encontrábamos en msn pero, apenas tengo tiempo para hacer esto, pero mejor así será sorpresa.

y no te preocupes por C.E.V. ya estoy en eso n.n

**anye-cha: **me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que también te guste este capitulo. aquí tienes otro para que te entretengas, no acostumbro a actualizar tan rápido, pero bueno, la inspiración estaba presente, cuando eso ocurre puedo actualizar rápido. Nos leemos luego n.n

* * *

**El cielo esta llorando…llorando a los caídos… llora lagrimas sucias…**

**RAYO ROJO Y FIGURA MISTERIOSA **

**Es de noche **

En una habitación de dos camas, con vista al mar. Un chico estaba apoyado en la pared, tratando de controlar sus instintos homicidas.

-¿y bien?- pregunto ryoga a kirihara por milésima vez en días.

-ryoga… has tenido uno de esos días malos que lo único que se te ocurre decir es "que mierda"… ¿cierto?- hablo kirihara, sentado en la misma cama que descansaba el pelirrojo.

-ajá…

-bueno… hace días, yo tuve un ataque de conciencia y ya sabes el resto… te lo he dicho una y otra vez

-si, lo que no me has dicho es como continuaremos adelante

-tu eres el jefe… además no me diste todo tu dinero, así que podremos pagar la posada un día mas. Esperemos que el se despierte-dijo kirihara señalando al chico a su lado

-…"mátalo ryoga, nadie lo extrañará" esa era la voz que ryoga oía una y otra vez en su mente. Curiosamente no oía ninguna en contra, así que suponía que su lado bueno también estaba de acuerdo.

-también podemos vender esto, seguro es valioso.- dijo kirihara, sacando de su bolsillo un collar, con forma de dragón rojo.

-¡mi collar!- ryoga le arrebato el collar de las manos a kirihara, se alejo unos metros y se quedo viendo al collar que había dejado atrás.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- pregunto colocándoselo en el cuello.

-recuerdas cuando fui al palacio buscando información? Pues…

**FLASH BACK**

-¡búsquenlo e todos los pasillos!- ordeno el guardia a sus subordinados –no debemos permitir que escape.

Los guardias se desplegaron, sin darse cuenta que una de las puertas de las habitaciones se cerraba sigilosamente.

-"ryoga, eres un completo imbécil"- kirihara sabia que esa idea de disfrazarse como guardia no funcionaria. Fue un tonto al hacerle caso. Mejos se apuraba y salia de ahí ya.

Camino varios pasos al interior de la habitación, estaba algo iluminada, aunque no como debería. Vio un enorme retrato en la pared de una hermosa chica de cabellos azules, al parecer dueña de esa habitación.

De repente, sintió el frío metal de una espada contra su cuello. Cosa que sabia que no era buena

-elegiste un mal día para venir- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-¡ryoga me envió!- grito sin saber que mas decir

-¿ryoga?

Kirihara sintió como la chica le quitaba la espada del cuello. Volteo a ver y se encontró con la misma persona del retrato.

-¿ryoga te envió?- pregunto algo triste -¿el esta bien?

-si, quería saber si eran ciertos los rumores sobre el príncipe.

-lo son- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-…lo siento mucho… ¿podrías ayudarme? Pregunto haciendo alusión a los guardias, a quienes oía cada vez mas cerca.

-por aquí- dijo la joven, dirigiéndose a la ventana, la cual abrió de par en par, haciendo aun lado las cortinas. –esta habitación queda encima de los establos. Puedes bajar por aquí y tomar uno de los caballos y huir.

-no será difícil-dijo kirihara con una sonrisa, acercándose a la ventana.-¿algún mensaje para ryoga?

-si… dile que su prima nanako lo extraña. Y dale este dinero, seguro lo necesitara

-le diré tu mensaje- aseguro kirihara tomando el dinero y guardádselo en su bolsillo.

-yo también tengo un mensaje para el- otra voz en el aire produjo que se sobresaltaran.

-tío…- nanako observo como su tío caminaba hacia ellos con una espada en la mano. El chico tendría problemas, su tío no había perdido en todo el tiempo en que ella había estado en el castillo.

-¿el rey? "esto no esta bien"- kirihara deslizo su mano hacia la agarradura de su espada.

-tranquilo. Te dejare irte con una condición- dijo el rey bajando su espada

-¿Cuál?- pregunto kirihara sin bajar la guardia.

-dale esto a ryoga.- dijo lanzandole un collar, que kirihara atrapo para luego dedicarse a verlo.era un collar con forma de dragon, color rojo brillante.

-y este es el mensaje: dile que cuide ese collar. Lo quiero ver colgado a su cuello cuando regrese. Y que mas vale que encuentre a ryoma- fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a retirarse.

-¡oiga, espere un momento¿Qué no me iba a permitirme salir?

-por la ventana-dijo najiroh como si fuese algo obvio –si mueres olvidate del mensaje- dijo para luego salir y mandar a los guardias en otra dirección.

-que amable- kirihara observo una vez mas por la ventana, salto a ella y observo el panorama

-ten cuidado- dijo nanako preocupada, viendo al chico

-no te preocupes, hago cosas arriesgadas casi todos los días.-dicho esto salto sin vacilar mas. Frenando su caida con sus manos y sus pies entre los muros, apoyando sus dedos en las pequeñas aberturas en los muros. Llego a los establos sin mayores contratiempos, puedo entrar fácilmente en el, gracias a un enorme agujero que había en el techo…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-eso fue lo que paso. iba a dartelo antes, pero lo olvide… bueno el dinero no te lo iba a dar nunca. Lo tome como parte de mi pago.

-…así que papa me lo envió…

-es muy valioso ese collar- pregunto kirihara. Primera vez que pensaba en el asunto.

-no lo creo. Es un regalo de cuando era niño. Es mas bien valioso del lado sentimental, ni siquiera de oro. Mi hermano menor tiene uno igual, pero de color azul, o lo era antes de que lo pintara de dorado. Le gusta más ese color.

-menos mal que no es valioso- dijo kirihara algo aliviado.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso tratarías de robármelo?- pregunto caminado hacia la ventana

-claro que no, yo jamás te robaría n.n- dijo kirihara, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

-dije que tratarías- hablo ryoga viéndolo por encima del hombro con una sonrisa arrogante

-ten cuidado ryoga. No debes tentar a alguien como yo

-no lo hago…no me gustaría tenerte de enemigo

Ryoga tomo con una mano al pequeño dragón que pendía de su cuello. Miro hacia el cielo estrellado, la tormenta se había ido, pero tenía un horrible presentimiento acerca de su hermano menor.

-"chibisuke… por favor, no te vayas a morir. Yo iré por ti" – fue lo que pensó antes de que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla. Logro limpiarla con el dorso de su mano antes de que cayera al piso.

Kirihara miraba al chico que dormía al lado suyo. No debió haberle dicho que durmiera, se lo había tomado bastante en serio, había estado dormido desde que lo compro. Debio haber sido una droga muy fuerte, ni hablar del alcohol.

-"podía haberlo raptado, podía haber causado una distracción¡podría haber usado la dinamita que tengo atada al tobillo! Pero nooo, tuve que comprarlo siguiendo las reglas. ¡Muy noble de mi parte!"- kirihara suspiro, ya no había nada mas que hacer al respecto.

-mas vale que despiertes-comenzó a hablarle

-kirihara…- llamo ryoga algo pálido sin voltear a verlo, sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

-ya no tenemos mucho dinero, así que debemos irnos- kirihara seguía hablando

-kirihara- llamo ryoga nuevamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-espero que puedas hacer algo por nosotros cuando despiertes, si eres de una familia rica, en serio que nos llevaremos bien.

-¡kirihara!- Grito ryoga harto de ser ignorado

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió el aludido, volteando a mirar a ryoga, quedando pasmado…

No era para menos, ya que el collar de ryoga estaba emitiendo un rayo de luz color rojo, en dirección hacia el mar. El collar parecía que se despegaría del cuello de ryoga en cualquier momento o llevaría a rastras a su portador.

-¡increíble!- exclamo levantándose de la cama y yendo a ver más de cerca.

-¡genial! No sabia que había collares que pudiesen hacer eso-comento kirihara entusiasmado, aunque algo en la cara de ryoga le indicaba que el no parecía compartir su opinión

-¡no los hay idiota!- grito ryoga sin saber que hacer-¡no te quedes ahí parado, haz algo!

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga¡Es tu collar, tu apágalo!- le grito, colocándose a su lado

-…tal vez si me calmo, se apague solo- ryoga trato de calmarse un poco. Observo la dirección del rayo rojo, color fuego, que se dirigía hacia el mar. Su calma se convirtió en sorpresa extrema cuando la imagen de un dragón de fuego se alzo en el aire. Vio sus ojos rojos carmesí que brillaban con intensidad. Le parecía oírlo rugir desde donde estaba. El dragón desapareció después de un momento y el rayo de luz de su collar se apago inmediatamente. Por un instante pensó que soñaba, pero al ver a su lado y comprobar la cara de asombro e hipnotizada de kirihara supo que no.

-ryoga…-llamo boquiabierto –hay algo que no me hayas dicho sobre ese collar?

-…estoy igual que tu

Pronto unos ruidos tras ellos llamaron su atención. Voltearon y se encontraron con el pelirrojo que los miraba restregándose los ojos.

-quienes… ¿quienes son ustedes?

-aahh… ¿hola? n.n- saludo kirihara acercándose sin saber que otra cosa decir

-que…que me hicieron… ¡ustedes malditos violadores!- grito el chico espantado

-O-O "de acuerdo, tengo que admitir que esto no me lo esperaba"- pensó kirihara

* * *

-¿Qué crees que haya sido?- le pregunto el chico de cabellos azules a su capitán. Habían visto esa extraña figura en el cielo, en verdad aterradora. 

-no lo se, pero no me gusto en lo mas mínimo

esa es la dirección que tezuka y los suyos tomaron… atobe ¿crees que signifique algo?

…puede que si. y ahora que mencionas a tezuka… vayamos a las cárceles…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo extraño estaba pasando en la celda eiji y suichiro… estaban jugando un partido de cartas…

-me… alegra que te sientas mejor eiji- dijo suichiro mirando al chico que estaba a su izquierda.

-si… solo fue un mal sueño- dijo eiji revisando su jugada

-odio cuando me pasa eso- dijo jirou que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos

-¿tu tienes pesadillas?- pregunto gakuto sin mirarlo… también sentado dentro de la celda

-a veces…

-¡nyaa¡Este juego es mío!- dijo eiji con cara de triunfo

-¡ya lo veremos!- desafió gakuto, quien ya se había olvidado del incidente sobre su cabeza y ahora solo pensaba en vencerlo en las cartas

-disculpen chicos…antes de que jueguen…- jirou mostró sus cartas (naipes) todos pusieron caras de desconcierto

-¿Cómo lo hace?- pregunto eiji fastidiado lanzando sus cartas

-es la tercera vez que saca ases ¬¬- menciono su compañero de armas

-suerte de principiante n.n- decía jirou contando sus monedas

-si como no- decía gakuto viendo a su amigo. El chico limpiaba las mesas en los juegos, era la segunda mejor cosa que hacia. La primera era dormir

-esto no es para mi dijo suichiro, quien ya había perdido casi todo el dinero que llevaba consigo. (Solo le quitaron sus armas)

-disculpen por interrumpir esta charla tan amena, pero…- la voz de atobe se hizo escuchar. Dirijio su vista hacia sus dos subordinados

-tu…- eiji se levanto del suelo seguido de suichiro y los otros dos

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos ahí?- les pregunto a jirou y gakuto

-jugamos un partido amistoso de cartas n.n- dijo jirou -¿Por qué los tenemos prisioneros? Son muy agradables- menciono haciendo que atobe se golpeara la frente

-salgan de ahí…- dijo a los dos chicos quienes obedecieron en el acto

-te ganare la próxima vez- dijo gakuto a eiji antes de salir

-ni en tus sueños- respondió el pelirrojo

-gakuto… ¿estas bien?- pregunto el peliazul al ver que el chico paso a su lado sin decirle una palabra

-puedes estar seguro de algo…- dijo gakuto volteando a verlo con cara seria –en cuanto jirou se duerma, voy a robar- dicho esto se fue camino a cubierta, dejando perplejo a oshitari

-¿nos dejaras ir?- pregunto eiji

-tocaremos puerto en la mañana. Si siguen así, es posible que te devuelva a tu dueño.

-…- eiji iba a decir algo inapropiado, por lo que tuvo que morderse la lengua

-kabaji encárgate de vigilarlos

-usu…- respondió el chico poniéndose en el lugar que antes ocupaba jirou, solo que de pie y mirando fijamente a los dos rehenes.

-¿viniste solo a decirnos eso?

-claro que no, vine también a informarla a tu compañero… que morirá al amanecer

-¿Qué¿Por qué?- pregunto suichiro bastante alarmado

-almirante suichiro…- dijo el peliazul, haciendo sorprenderse a los dos chicos

-… ¿Cómo?- eiji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El no hablaba dormido, ni nada por el estilo

-¿Cómo no podria reconocer a una persona que ha bloqueado varios de mis ataques a los puertos? Me desharé de ti y tezuka me debera un favor por devolverle a su gato. Dos pájaros de un tiro

Atobe empezo a retirarse el lugar seguido por el peliazul

-¡atobe, espera, regresa aqui!- gritaba eiji aferrandose a los barrotes -¡atobe, atobe¡tu asqueroso, rastrero, mal nacido, hijo de perra!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, logrando su cometido. Atobe se detuvo.

-eiji… no debiste-suichiro había quedado boquiabierto. Esto no iba a terminar bien

-tienes razón… no debí- dijo eiji viendo como atobe regresaba. Odiaba su egocentrismo, su forma de utilizarlo a el para poder utilizar a tezuka, eso fue lo que le hizo gritar todas esas cosas, no era por salvarle la vida al sujeto a su lado. Pero incluso la suya peligraba ahora…

EN LA ENFERMERÍA DE LA NAVE

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto a su compañero acostado en una cama con fiebre

-no te preocupes tanto por mi, estaré bien si me dejas solo un momento. Ve a cubierta un rato a tomar aire

-yo estoy bien aquí, alguien debe cuidarte- dijo mientras ponia un paño humedo en la frente de su compañero y luego sentarse en una silla frente a el, al lado de su cabeza

-shishido… en serio no…

-no me iré- dijo firmemente- estoy seguro de que tu haría lo mismo por mi-

-…gracias- dijo dándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo

-no tienes que agradecer. Somos… somos amigos no?

-si, los mejores- dijo cerrándolos ojos y manteniendo su sonrisa

-"si…"- shishido pensaba sobre eso –"amigos. Solo amigos"- comenzó a inclinarse hacia el frente, justo a los labios de su compañero enfermo –"como reaccionarias si yo…"- se alejo lentamente de el. Mejor era aceptar de una buena vez que solo serian amigos. Eso seria todo, lo mejor era no tratar de cruzar el limite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado. Una sonrisa malévola se leía en su rostro.

-mi lord- una mujer que parecía ver salido de una muy cara cirugía de pecho hacia acto de presencia, llevaba ropa de color negro ajustada al cuerpo y tenia el cabello negro con ojos dorados brillantes. –uno de los collares se activo

-lo se- respondió sin voltear a verla -¿localizaron el lugar de origen?

-si señor, pero no pudimos localizar hacia adonde apuntaba

-no importa, envía unos hombres al punto de origen. Si lo obtenemos lo demás no será problema

La mujer se fue tan sigilosamente como vino.

-"pronto…solo es cuestión de tiempo"

Siguió mirando por la ventana, ya había acabado de entretenerse, dentro de poco volvería a su trabajo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió una extraña calidez recorrerle el cuerpo. Se sentía bastante bien. Pronto se sintió confundido.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Había tenido un sueño extraño… o no?

-"que…que paso?"- se sentó en el suelo, tapándose los ojos con una mano para que no le diera el sol. Ya había amanecido.

-"¿acaso fue un sueño?"- se levanto lentamente y observo a sus alrededores. No había nadie cerca. Tampoco había señales del huracán, el cielo estaba sin una sola nube oscura. El mar se movía suavemente, el timón marcaba el rumbo deseado sin moverse por el viento, que solo era una brisa fresca.

-"¿que sucedió?"- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir a buscar a los demás. Descubriría realmente si fue un sueño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-humm…donde…- se levanto del piso rascándose la cabeza- esto no parece el mas allá

Miro a su alrededor, noto que varios de sus compañeros estaban tirados el suelo, al parecer durmiendo.

-momoshiro…-llamo una voz proveniente de una de las camas

-¡ryoma!- momoshiro fue hacia el chico, pasando por encima de ann y hikaru que estaban tirados en el suelo

-¿estas bien?- pregunto momoshiro al chico

-si, pero…

-¿pero?

-¿Por qué estoy desnudo?- pregunto luego de levantar la sabana y verificar

-bueno… tenias muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo… oye¿Dónde estas tus heridas?- pregunto viendo que su rostro en perfecto estado y las vendas de su pecho sin una gota de sangre. Tomo su cabeza y comenzó a hurgar entre su cabello buscando señales de la herida mas profunda.

-¡déjame, me lastimas!- dijo ryoma recuperando su cabeza

-lo siento, pero… ¿Cómo?...- en ese instante, momoshiro se percato de algo. –"mi pierna"- golpeo varias veces el suelo. Estaba completamente bien.

-haaaaa, que buena siesta- alguien se levantaba de una de las camas, haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos.

-¿oigan¿Alguien se esta muriendo aquí o que?- pregunto al sentir el ambiente en que se encontraba

-de hecho…tu- dijo momoshiro asombrado, señalando al pelirrojo

-¿yo¿De que hablas?- pregunto rascándose la mejilla con un dedo

-sengoku…-hablo ryoma cabizbajo, sin mirarlo

-¡príncipe!- sengoku iba a acercarse, pero ryoma alzo una mano, indicándole que no lo hiciese. Momoshiro solo desvió la mirada

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto al verlos tan tímidos

-…ponte algo de ropa- dijo ryoma después de un breve silencio

-…¿Por qué estoy desnudo?- pregunto sin alarmarse, solo tomando la sabana con la que estaba arropado y atándosela a la cintura. – ¿y porque tengo tantas vendas?

-bueno…-momoshiro iba a decir algo, pero noto que todos empezaban a despertarse.

-me siento raro- dijo hikaru restregandose los ojos y sentándose en el piso

-no eres el unico- dijo sentándose en su cama y restregándose los ojos

-¡kaoru!- hikaru se levanto rapidamente, corrio hacia su hermano menor, abrazandolo fuertemente, haciendolos caer a ambos en la cama

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Parece que alguien se murio. ¿y porque estamos todos aquí abajo¿Y porque estoy vendado como momia¡¿y porque estoy desnudo?!

-¡claro que alguien murió¡tu!- exclamo ann desde el suelo, sin creer lo que veia

-¡eso quisieras bruja!

-es en serio, si te moriste- dijo hikaru sin dejar de abrazarlo –pero ya estas aquí…

-me alegra que estés bien-dijo ann, levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa.

-…gracias- respondió kaoru sin saber que mas decir. En ese momento hikaru comenzo a susurrarle cosas al oído. El comenzó a asentir a cada una de ellas, mientras ann los miraba confundida

-de acuerdo ann- dijo finalmente hikaru mirándola seriamente –como ayudaste a kaoru dejaremos de molestarte y burlarnos de ti

-¿en serio¿Me dejaran en paz para siempre?- pregunto incrédula

-¡ni te creas, hasta que lleguemos a casa!- completó kaoru

-… ¿eso es todo?

-si y mas te vale que no te hayas aprovechado de mi inconciencia¬¬- advirtió kaoru

-fue dan quien te quito la ropa, yo solo te vende del pecho hacia arriba y gracias por su **"generoso"** regalo¬¬- dijo haciendo énfasis en generoso –"honestamente no seria lo mismo si nos lleváramos bien"

-despierta-pedia akutsu al pequeño dan que seguia dormido –por favor… despierta

-uuummm… ¿jin?- dan abrio los ojos levantándose a medias en su cama -¡jin, estas bien!

-si y tu tambien

Me preocupe mucho- dijo restregándose los ojos, sintiendose al borde de las lagrimas

–yo…yo… ¡estoy desnudo!- grito con la cara roja, tapándose con la sabana hasta los hombros.

-tranquilo dan- dijo momoshiro acercandose sonriente –lo que sucedió es que… un minuto-

Momoshiro se percato de lo erotico del momento. Sengoku, ryoma, kaoru y dan estaban cubiertos por meras telas blancas. Solo faltaba algo… y se armaria la grande si llegara a aparecer.

-oigan…- la puerta de la enfermería dejo pasar a alguien muy confundido -¿Qué paso?

-kawamura…-momoshiro pensó que ahora no faltaba nada… solo sobraba por así decirlo

-ann…

-Si hikaru?

-¿podrías buscar al capitán?

-claro- dijo la chica saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-"oh no"- pensó momoshiro. Ahora si que se armaría el caos. Si el capitán llegaba y veía algo raro, pensaría que ellos tenían alguna clase de orgía. ! Podría hacerlos nadar alrededor del barco! Lo mejor era hacer que los chicos se vistieran y…

-¡aaaahhhh¡Aléjate de mi!- grito ryoma encogiéndose en su cama, alejándose lo mas posible

-tranquilo, solo quiero ver si no estas herido n.n - decía sengoku con una sonrisa, levantando parte de la sabana con la que se cubría el príncipe. Tan solo pudo ver los dedos de los pies de ryoma, ya que fue apresado por dos poderosos brazos que lo elevaron del suelo, en un abrazo firme, pero suave.

-¿kawamura?

-lo siento, pero el capitán me dijo que te mantuviera vigilado- dijo kawamura, llevándoselo al otro extremo de la habitación

Ryoma suspiro al verse librado de tan encimosa compañía… pero..

-¿estoy viendo doble?- se pregunto a si mismo al ver la misma cara dos veces.

-mas o menos. Somos hikaru y kaoru ¿quieres dos por el precio de uno? n.n –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¡fuera de aquí! Ò.Ó -grito momoshiro golpeándolos a los dos con los puños en sus cabezas

-¡que violento momoshiro!- se quejaron desde el suelo frotándose el golpe

-¡kaoru, ponte algo de ropa, tu tambien sengoku!- grito momoshiro a los dos chicos, uno de ellos todavía siendo sujetado

-sengoku… ¿estas totalmente desnudo bajo esa manta?- quiso saber kawamura

-completamente n.n- dijo sengoku haciendo que kawamura lo soltara al instante y se alejara un par de metros con la cara completamente roja.

-tranquilo kawamura, somos compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo, no tienes que ser tan correcto- decia sengoku acercandose

-¡no te acerques, vístete!- decía kawamura tapándose los ojos y alejandose lo mas posible

-jin… ¿me pasarias mi ropa por favor?- pidio dan, quien apenas y dejaba ver sus ojos

-claro- respondio comenzando a buscar la ropa del chico. Era extraño, la mayoria de los que estaban ahí, habían pasado casi todo el tiempo mojándose y sus ropas estaban secas.

-momoshiro, deja de tontear y tráeme mi ropa- ordeno ryoma a su nuevo sirviente… es decir amigo.

-oye, tómala tu, yo estoy ocupado- dijo momoshiro quien sostenia a los dos gemelos, uno de ellos al igual que sengoku, solo tenia una sabana atada a la cintura.

-¡déjanos, queremos mostrarle algo!- pedian los gemelos, revolviedose entre los brazos de momoshiro.

-¡yo diria que ya mostraron suficiente, en especial tu kaoru!

-¡no te me acerques!- advirtió ryoma a sengoku, quien volvía al ataque

-solo quiero ayudarte a vestirte, pero primero tengo que quitarte esa sabana

-¡lo siento!- dijo un apenado kawamura volviendo a abrazarlo por la espalda y levantandolo del piso, desviando la mirada aun lado.

-vamos kawamura, solo quiero ayudarlo n.n- dijo sengoku sonriendole al príncipe que estaba al frente.

La cara de kawamura se volvió mas roja. Sengoku sintió que algo hacia presión en su trasero. Su sonrisa fue sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa y luego de pánico.

-O.O ¡kawamura bajame!- pidio alarmado

-¡no puedo, no puedo!- grito hundiendo su cabeza en la espalda de sengoku, con los ojos cerrados tratando de eliminar malos pensamientos que llegaban a su mente.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- la imponente voz del capitán hizo que todos quedaran congelados.

Tezuka observo la escena: momoshiro sujetando a los gemelos, el príncipe encogido en un rincón de su cama, kawamura tenia a sengoku atrapado en sus brazos y dan se terminaba de vestir rapidamente, con akutsu de guardia, razón por la que ni siquiera sengoku se había atrevido a mirar.

-ahhh… podemos explicarlo- dijo sengoku

-¿podemos?- preguntaron los gemelos

-suéltenlos- dijo tezuka cerrando los ojos y tomándose su tiempo para pensar en algo relajante para que no le doliese la cabeza. Todo estaba como debía estar, sus tripulantes estaban directa o indirectamente atentando contra su buen estado mental.

Kawamura y momoshiro los dejaron caer al suelo sin ninguna contemplación.

-vístanse y vayan a cubierta…- tezuka paseo su mirada por el lugar, buscándolo…

-el estaba en esa cama- dijo ann sabiendo que buscaba su capitán, señalando la cama donde syusuke había estado descansando.

-no debe estar lejos- menciono dan, quien ya se había vestido, a diferencia de sus compañeros.

Tezuka no dijo nada más. Solo salio en silencio, ann lo siguió, le preocupaba su capitán, al igual que el paradero del primero oficial.

De pronto tezuka detuvo su marcha. Todos se quedaron viéndole las espaldas.

-yo…- volteo a ver a sus compañeros y por que no decirlo? Amigos…

-me alegro que todos estén bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que todos se la devolvieran tamaño gigante, todos menos akutsu claro, el jamás sonreía. Solo en algunas peleas y eran sonrisas sádicas. Tezuka termino de irse, seguido de ann.

-oigan…-momoshiro se rasco la cabeza -¿alguien sabe que paso?

-quizás fue una ilusión…todo esto…- kawamura trataba de encontrarle lógica al asunto.

-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en la bodega y había mucho agua, la puerta quedo bloqueada… no recuerdo mas… solo que desperté sintiéndome débil y con un calor recorriéndome el cuerpo

-yo solo recuerdo que estaba aquí, con ann… y luego desperte- menciono dan

-yo estaba en la cubierta… lo ultimo que supe es que estaba aqui- dijo kaoru

-yo estaba aquí y senti que me elevaba hasta el techo, luego que comenzaba a caer y entraba agua de todas partes… eso es todo- menciono momoshiro -¿Qué habra pasado? No creo que fuese una ilusion, fue demasiado real.

-¡¿Qué acaso no es obvio?! Ò.Ó – dijo hikaru levantándose de un alto del piso –¡todos morimos en ese huracán, fuimos maldecidos por espíritus malignos y ahora somos fantasmas navegando en un barco pirata para aterrorizar los siete mares por toda la eternidad!

Silencio general…

-¿de cual te fumaste? ¬¬- pregunto momoshiro

-¡no quiero ser un fantasma! - chillo kaoru desde el piso, abrazándose de la cintura de su hermano mayor.

(**Imagine esto con** **fondo de rosas por favor)**

-tranquilo kaoru- lo reconforto su hermano poniendo una mano en su mejilla.-nada nos pasara mientras estemos juntos. No permitire que nada te pase

-prometelo- dijo con ojos llorosos, acecandose a su rostro, quedando a mínima distancia. –promete que siempre estaremos juntos

-lo prometo. Jamas te dejare kaoru…lo prometo…

-¡increíble, casi me hacen llorar!- dijo sengoku aplaudiendo la actuación, lo que el no sabia era que para uno de ellos fue mas que una actuación

-momoshiro…

-¿si ryoma?- respondió momoshiro mirando la escenita

-no dejes que se me acerquen-dijo ryoma viendo a tan extraños hermanos.

-ryoma vistete, regreso en un minuto- dijo momoshiro

-¿Qué¿me vas a dejar aquí?- pregunto ryoma incredulo

-tu tranquilo- dijo momoshiro confiado saliendo de la habitación. Ya la peor parte había pasado. El ahora necesitaba verificar si lo que había visto en uno de sus viajes a la bodega era real.

-iré a buscar a syusuke- anuncio kawamura, preocupado por su amigo

-yo me iré a cambiar- dijo kaoru tomando su ropa y saliendo acompañado de hikaru

-vamos a la cubierta jin- dijo dan, quien tenia curiosidad por ver el exterior

Pronto la habitación quedo vacía, exceptuando a dos personas…

--bueno ryoma. ¿Puedo llamarte ryoma verdad?

-no- dijo el príncipe a la defensiva. Ese chico lo había secuestrado, el no iba a ser un encanto de persona

-hay algo que quiero hacer desde que te subí a la nave… y es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo- dijo sengoku acercándose

-no te acerques- amenazo el príncipe, saliendo de la cama. Envuelto el la manta y retrocediendo –te lo advierto, gritare

-…- sengoku seguía avanzando hacia el. Pronto ryoma estuvo contra la pared. En ese momento sengoku se inclino hacia el frente y…

-lo siento- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿Qué?- ryoma casi se va al suelo

-no debí traerte a bordo. Es que eras tan lindo que perdí los sentidos, no creas que rapto chicos todo el tiempo… ellos suben por su propia voluntad. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que en verdad siento por lo que has pasado en estos días

-…-

-¿y bien?

-creo que... te perdono- dijo ryoma sin saber que mas decir. En realidad había catalogado al pelirrojo como un simple violador de niños y desalmado secuestrados con cara de idiota.

-¡sabia que lo harías!- dijo sengoku tomándolo entre sus brazos levantándolo del suelo y abrazándolo fuertemente -¡eres tan lindo por dentro como lo eres por fuera!- exclamo frotándose contra el

-¡déjame, estoy desnudo!- le recordó ryoma sonrojado. Lo que era peor, sengoku también estaba desnudo. Pero al parecer el chico no se percataba de esos hechos

-!eres tan lindo!- sengoku seguía diciéndole cosas lindas a ryoma. Se había olvidado de todo lo demás, incluyendo que lo único que lo separaba de ryoma era una fina tela blanca

Ryoma comprobó cuan fina era la tela al sentir cierta parte de sengoku rozarse contra la suya. Sintió un corrientazo instantáneo.

-bájame- pidió bajamente, asustado por lo que había sentido

Sengoku no respondió. Había sentido la misma reaccion que ryoma. Una de sus manos bajo hasta la cintura el chico e hizo caer la manta al suelo.

Ryoma ahora en verdad estaba asustado. No podía hacer o decir nada. Sentía como sengoku lo llevaba cargado, hacia una de las camas vacías y lo acostaba en ella. Pronto estaba encima de el y se acercaba con intenciones de besarlo…

-¡no!- reacciono por fin haciendo que sengoku se detuviera a milímetros de distancia -por favor… no

-…lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar otra vez- dijo sengoku alejándose. Se sentía culpable. En especial porque había estado a punto de robarle su primer beso al príncipe y eso no seria justo. Esta vez si que se había pasado de la raya.

-toma- dijo sengoku pasándole su ropa -por favor perdóname

-…- ryoma tomo su ropa y comenzo a vestirse rapidamente. Sengoku hizo lo mismo

-mejor vamos arriba si?- dijo sengoku abriendo la puerta de la enfermería

-sengoku…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-te perdono- dijo ryoma para luego cerrar los ojos sabiendo lo que venia a continuación

-¡eres un angel! 0 - dijo sengoku volviendo a levantarlo del piso en un abrazo asfixiante

-bajame- pidio ryoma en un susurro, tratando de conseguir el aire vital

-lo siento- dijo sengoku bajándolo al piso –seamos amigos, muy buenos amigos-dijo tomandolo del brazo y llevandoselo hacia fuera

-…claro- dijo ryoma desganado -¿adonde me llevas?

-apenas has visto el sol, vamos a la cubierta

-…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿lo encontraste?- pregunto kawamura a la chica al frente suyo

-no. busque en todos lados y no lo he visto

-debe haber un lugar en el que no hayamos pensado

-¿Dónde esta el capitán?- pregunto ann. No lo había visto desde hace un rato

-no lo se… seguro esta en su habitación

Ambos se detuvieron en el pasillo, recostándose de la pared de madera. Pensando en donde más buscar al prodigio de la espada. Entonces un olor peculiar los hizo pensar en el lugar

-ann… ¿buscaste en la cocina?- pregunto kawamura girando a verla

-pensé que tu lo harías-replico la chica

-…

-…

-¡la cocina!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

Ambos corrieron con la esperanza e encontrar al tan buscado castaño.

Llegaron al lugar, abrieron rápidamente la puerta sin hacer ruido, entraron con una sonrisa de expectación… que luego fue sustituida por rostros llenos de sorpresa. Salieron rápidamente en silencio y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

-…ann- llamo kawamura sin girar a verla, con su espalda pegada a la puerta de madera rustica

-¿si kawamura?- respondió la chica a su lado pegada también a la puerta

-el capitán ya encontró a syusuke- dijo kawamura con la cara roja

-si, los vi… "celebrando" su reencuentro- dijo ann sonrojada

-…y haciendo el desayuno. Seguro syusuke quería darnos la sorpresa.

-bueno… vayamos a la cubierta con los demás ¿si?- dijo ann apresuradamente, al oír como sonidos extraños se escuchaban a través de la puerta

-si, veremos a syusuke después… solo espero que se lave las manos

Dicho esto ambos se separaron de la puerta y tomaron rumbo a la cubierta. Rezando porque syusuke se lavara las manos antes de continuar con el desayuno…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jajaja los engañe¿en verdad creyeron que los mataría a todos¡No soy tan mala!...bueno si lo soy, pero no los matare, al menos no por ahora…**

**Menos mal que en un fic las vacas pueden llegar a volar. Les explico algo: para este fic, me guié de los piratas del caribe, no digo que será una copia e la película, (tendrá algunas cosas y será de piratas) así que también será ademas de "aventura" tendrá "super natural" pero eso no será por ahora, quizás un poquito, pero voy a centrarme en la idea principal: piratas.**

**Ahora si en el próximo Cáp. Les pondré las ropas y las armas.**

**PST¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños a mi!!! (aun no entiendo porque celebramos que nos vamos poniendo mas viejos, pero me gustan los regalos n.n) ¡¡hoy viernes estoy de cumple!! Por eso les traje este Cáp. Para celebrar mi cumple con ustedes también n.n**

**los gemelos kaoru y hikaru son de ouran high host club:**

Hikaru (常陸院 光, _Hitachiin Hikaru_) y Kaoru Hitachiin (常陸院 馨, _Hitachiin Kaoru)_?, (

Día de nacimiento: 9 de Junio(Hikaru es el mayor) Edad: 15-16 años Signo zodiacal: Géminis Estatura: 178cm Tipo de sangre: B 

Ambos son demasiado cercanos y dependientes uno del otro, constantemente ven el mundo en términos como "nosotros" y "aquellos que no son nosotros" y realmente no se preocupan por casi nadie. Frecuentemente se aburren y comienzan a molestar a otros para divertirse.

Hikaru (quién parte su cabello hacia la derecha) y Kaoru (quién parte su cabello a la izquierda) tienden a implicar que tienen una incestuosa relación, y hacen escenas

Aunque Hikaru es el mayor es también el más inseguro y no sabe bien como manejar sus sentimientos, Kaoru es más reservado y maduro emocionalmente

informacion sacada de wikipedia (adoro esa enciclopedia me da mas de la mitad de mis tareas n.n)

**Ahora nos vemos en un proximo Cáp. (de cuerpon en venta ) y ya saben que quiero de regalo ¡reviews! **

**Besos ;)**

**¡Oh casi lo olvidaba!**

**¡ejem!... a todos aquellos lectores de "CUERPOS EN VENTA" favor de guardar armas automáticas, cuchillos, maldiciones y cualquier cosa con la que pudiesen infligir daño alguno a esta autora de fics. Ese fic será actualizado tan pronto como termine de pasarlo a la pc, le conteste los reviews y lo revise en busca de errores. Gracias por aguantar tanto retraso n.nu**

**Ahora si, besos ;)**


	6. Fidelidad vs Traición

**PIRATE BLOOD**

**Cielos, esto me tomo mas trabajo que el de costumbre. Disculpe la exagerada tardanza, esta época del año es muy difícil para escribir, estoy en exámenes, próximamente fuera del área, quizás no vuelva a escribir hasta enero :S **

**Solo espero que Este capitulo valga la pena y no se duerman encima de sus teclados n.n**

**Fidelidad vs. Traición  
**

Estaba sentada en una roca, veía el mar agitarse y las olas estrellarse contra las rocas. Era una vista salvaje pero daba cierta calma.

-¿alguna pista?- pregunto la chica de trenzas que vestía su antigua ropa de principiante

-no sakuno, ni siquiera se donde estamos- respondió la chica del lunar suspirando. Casi no habían avanzado nada desde que salieron del castillo. De hecho su único avance había sido salir del castillo.

-tomoka¿crees que lo encontraremos?- pregunto sakuno tristemente

-¡claro que si!- dijo levantando el puño izquierdo mientras su otra mano descansaba en su cintura. –solo tardaremos mas de lo previsto n.n

-… es cierto- dijo levantándose de la roca –Vámonos

-seguro el príncipe esta pensando en nosotras ahora mismo- dijo tomoka caminando a su lado ilusionada

-no creo que eso este sucediendo- dijo sakuno recordando lo olvidadizo que era el heredero.

-claro que si, el tiene memoria de elefante. Cuando nos vea se sorprenderá muchísimo de lo fuerte que os hemos vuelto… en especial tu sakuno – dijo viendo a su amiga

-…(sonríe) vamos a otro pueblo- sakuno sabia que en efecto, se había hecho mas fuerte, pero también sabia que frente al príncipe seguía siendo la chica tímida de siempre, aunque la ultima vez que lo vio en verdad actuó diferente. Solo esperaba poder volver actuar así cuando lo volviera a ver. Quería ser fuerte… por el.

* * *

-¿esto es necesario?- pregunto Kirihara molesto, apoyado de la pared cercana a la puerta, viendo la escena. 

-¡no te acerques!- amenazo el pelirrojo, quien estaba de pie sobre la cama sosteniendo una sabana blanca con la mano izquierda y armado con un jarrón de porcelana en la otra mano.

-tranquilo, no te haremos daño- ryoga, que estaba al frente de la cama, trataba de razonar con el pelirrojo, pero nuevamente era inútil. Habían tratado de razonar con el en la noche, pero kirihara se canso y lo golpeo para luego irse a dormir.

-¿son amigos de esos sujetos verdad?- inquirió marui -¡son tan asquerosos como ellos!

-oye¿Por qué no et calmas y nos dejas hablar?- ryoga ser acerco mas al chico

-¡aléjate!- grito lanzándole el jarrón que tenia en su mano

ryoga logro cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos antes de que el jarrón impactara en el, cayo al piso sorprendido por el ataque, si no se hubiese cubierto a tiempo, lo hubiese herido fuertemente.

-(silbido de admiración) buen golpe- hablo kirihara, comenzando a caminar hacia el pelirrojo, pasando junto a ryoga.

-¡y tú recibirás uno mejor!- marui, olvidando que estaba desnudo, salto al suelo, corriendo hacia kirihara, este lo intercepto y lo envió de regreso a la cama fácilmente.

Apenas cayo en la cama, intento levantarse, pero el peso extra de otro cuerpo se lo impidió. Marui sintió como una presionaba su cabeza contra la cama y otra detenía sus manos por las muñecas en su espalda.

Comenzó a sentir miedo. Tenia a un sujeto encima suyo, sentía como se inclinaba hacia el, respirándole en el cuello, el estaba desnudo y desarmado. Seguro pensaba poseerlo de nuevo el muy bastardo.

-escúchame marui- hablo kirihara al pelirrojo, quien se sorprendió al oírlo mencionar su nombre.

-no te hicimos nada- continuo kirihara –yo te traje aquí, porque tu me pediste ayuda, te compre a esos hombres en esa cantina, gaste hasta mi ultima moneda en ti y no te he quitado nada a cambio. Salve tu lindo trasero y lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecerme… ahora, voy a soltarte y me alejare, si tratas de atacarme, me defenderé. Tendré que ponerte a dormir igual que anoche.

Kirihara miro a marui de arriba abajo, cosa que había estado haciendo mientras hablaba, y se le quito de encima lentamente, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. El pelirrojo se quedo acostado boca abajo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba comenzando a recordar algo…

-iré a buscar algo de comer- anuncio kirihara yendo hacia la puerta. No podía seguir viendo ese cuerpo desnudo, podría ser peligroso.

-"¿comprar comida?, pero si no tiene dinero"- ryoga se levanto del piso como un resorte y se reviso completamente. –"…no me ha robado ¿de donde sacare el?..."- en ese momento ryoga cayo en cuenta de que el pelinegro había dicho que buscaría comida, no que la compraría.

**10 minutos después**

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a kirihara con una bandeja en la que solo había una cosa.

-¿pastel?- pregunto ryoga incrédulo -¿eso fue lo único que conseguiste?

-era lo mejor que encontré en diez minutos, además… tenia que buscar otras cosas- kirihara giro su cabeza hacia la cama, en la que estaba el pelirrojo mirándolo con pena.

-lo siento- se disculpo marui apenado por su comportamiento anterior –yo… no recordaba

-no te preocupes por eso- lo interrumpió kirihara -toma esto- fijo lanzándole un paquete a la cama –es algo de ropa, te servirá

gracias- dijo sacando la ropa, que lo dejo desconcertado. Eran unos pantalones largos, unos boxers de tela fina (o lo que sea que usaban antes) y una remera que le llegaba a la cintura con abiertos a los lados. Todo de color lila

-no debiste- dijo con una forzada sonrisa

-no te preocupes, no fue nada- dijo kirihara con una sonrisa, sin entender que en verdad no debió

Marui se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, mientras ryoga y kirihara fingían que miraban a otra parte.

- no mires, yo lo compre ryoga- dijo kirihara bajamente y entre dientes

-si, con mi dinero- le recordó ryoga

-Qué… ¿Qué es ese olor? – pregunto marui ya vestido

-¿olor?... ah, debe ser el pastel que traje- dijo kirihara yendo donde se encontraba la bandeja, tomando una porción y caminando hacia marui –ten, toma un poco

-¿Pas-paste?- pregunto nervioso

-¿no te gusta? Bueno, ya conseguiremos algo mas después- dijo dándole una mordida a su porción

-¡kirihara!- grito marui

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto viéndolo con sorpresa

-suéltalo…- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente

-¿Qué?

-suelta ese pastel- hablo lenta y siniestramente

Kirihara lo soltó instintivamente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta ponerse al lado de ryoga.

-¡pastel!- grito marui sin controlarse, lanzándose encima del pobre pastel que estaba en el suelo.

-¡por todos los cielos! O-O- ryoga observaba incrédulo como el joven se había convertido en una especie de animal salvaje… uno muy lindo por cierto

Marui extermino hasta la última partícula del pedazo de pastel, luego levanto el rostro, viendo fieramente a los otros dos, quienes dieron un paso hacia atrás espantados. Luego fijo su vista en el resto del pastel que quedaba en la mesita detrás de ryoga

-¡pastel!- volvió a gritar, para luego abalanzarse sobre el, comiéndolo con las manos, echando grandes porciones en su boca

Ryoga no noto en que momento el pelirrojo paso a su lado. Reacciono y trato de hacer algo.

-¡oye!- ryoga avanzo hacia marui algo nervioso - ¡déjanos algo, también tenemos hambre!

-¡aléjate!- grito con voz profunda y cara de asesino, haciendo que ryoga fuese a parar detrás de kirihara.

-¡haz algo, tu lo compraste!

-olvídalo, fue con tu dinero- replico kirihara, quien no iba a arriesgarse mas de lo necesario.

Los dos observaron impotentes como el chico se tragaba todo un pastel en pocos minutos… para luego volver a actuar como antes.

-¡perdón!- se disculpo levantándose del piso y tratando de acercarse a los otros dos, quienes retrocedían a cada paso que el pelirrojo daba. -No se que me paso, creo que es por no haber comido algo dulce en tanto tiempo. Lo siento, eso nunca me había ocurrido antes.

-…esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, igual, ya no quería mas- dijo kirihara tratando de no darle importancia al asunto. "nota personal: no volver a comer pastel mientras viva"

-bueno ha sido un placer conocerte, pero kirihara y yo debemos irnos. Tu también vete a casa (toma a kirihara del brazo) adiós marui, que tengas buena vida- ryoga comenzó a llevarse del brazo a kirihara, apenas llegaron a la puerta cuando…

-¡esperan!

-(ambos chicos se voltean a ver al pelirrojo)

-¿puede ir con ustedes?- pregunto directamente

-si/no- dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse al rostro, ryoga lucia enfadado y kirihara confundido.

-discúlpanos un momento- dijo ryoga, llevándose a kirihara fuera de la habitación.

-¿te has vuelto loco?- le pregunto una vez afuera de brazos cruzados

-¿Por qué no? puede sernos útil, tiene cualidades

-si claro, ya vi todas sus cualidades, además de comer pastel a la velocidad de la luz

-no me refiero a eso, es veloz y fuerte, lo vi cuando te ataco… y claro, cuando se comió ese pastel. El hecho es que necesitamos gente para cumplir nuestro objetivo ryoga.

-… (Suspiro) le haré un par de preguntas, luego decidiré- dijo ryoga seriamente. Volvieron a la habitación donde marui no se había movido de su sitio.

-dime… ¿Por qué quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto ryoga

-no tengo a donde mas ir- explico encogiéndose de hombros

-¿y tus padres?- pregunto kirihara

-no lo se. Ni siquiera los recuerdo, he estado solo desde pequeño. Soy un mercenario, llegue a este pueblo buscando trabajo, unos hombres me ofrecieron trabajo, comida y bebida… y desperté aquí, aunque tengo varios recuerdos de esa taberna.

-ya veo…- ryoga se quedo a un lado pensativo

-¿manejas la espada?- pregunto kirihara acercándose –eso es bueno, nosotros estamos en una misión secreta para rescatar a un príncipe de unos piratas

-¿y cual es la parte secreta idiota? ¬¬- pregunto ryoga sarcásticamente

-el vendrá con nosotros debe saber a que se enfrenta- dijo kirihara con una sonrisa arrogante

-eso aun no lo decido- dijo ryoga firmemente

-no me digas que lo vas a dejar ir con un secreto como ese. Es un mercenario, seguro le darían mucho dinero por una información como esa, todo el mundo iría tras tezuka y quien sabe que le harían a tu hermanito antes de devolverlo

-… esto no puede estar pasando- dijo ryoga, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro

-yo gano amigo- dijo kirihara cursándose de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante

-me duele la cabeza- dijo ryoga masajeándose las sienes –Vámonos de este pueblo ahora

-podemos ir pasando el bosque al otro pueblo- sugirió kirihara –andando marui, ya te conseguiremos una espada

-si, pero… ¿podríamos hacer una pequeña parada antes de irnos?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-oh no… ¿quieres mas pastel?- pregunto ryoga temeroso -"a este paso no llegaremos a ningún lado y nos encerraran por robo"

-…creo que se de que se trata- kirihara dejo salir una torcida sonrisa. Podía ver que marui quería algo más dulce que el pastel…

* * *

Estaba sentado en un tronco caído, en medio de un claro en el bosque. Ryoga contaba las monedas una y otra vez con una enorme sonrisa. Al principio se había opuesto al plan de esos dos, pero luego de recordar que estaba quebrado, accedió sin ninguna duda. Hasta los ayudo. 

-"se lo merecían, apuesto a que no pensaban que el pelirrojo recordaría el lugar"- pensaba ryoga guardando el dinero en una bolsa y colocarla bien asegurada en su cintura.

¿viste la cara de esos sujetos cuando me vieron? Fue genial- decía marui a kirihara, ambos sentados en otro tronco delante de ryoga, uno junto al otro.

-no tanto como la cara que tenían cuando los colgamos cabeza debajo de ese árbol… después de golpearlos claro. Esa fue una gran idea marui- felicito kirihara

-lo se, soy todo un genio- dijo marui sin una gota de humildad –por cierto kirihara…

-¿si?... "oh-oh O-O"- kirihara noto un cambio en la voz de marui, y también en su mirada. Ahora lo miraba de forma… ¿ofrecida?. ¿Qué clase de mirada era esa?

-tu me compraste… ahora te pertenezco- dijo marui mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-jeje, olvídate de eso, no me debes nada- respondió kirihara con una sonrisa nerviosa y poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos. Era arriesgado y marui no lo estaba ayudando –eres libre, recuerda eso

-soy un mercenario. Tengo que ser leal a las reglas.

-… ¿de cuanto es tu tarifa?

-veamos…- marui se puso un dedo en la mejilla y miro hacia el cielo- soy de clase de D, así que son dos mil monedas

-"vaya… olvidaba que los mercenarios son algo caritos"- pensó kirihara -¿lo ves? Ni siquiera se acerca a tu precio

-eso no importa, desde ahora en adelante, eres mi jefe, te pertenezco- dijo marui volviéndolo a mirar con una sonrisa

-"¿me… perteneces?"- kirihara trago en seco –no tu jefe es ryoga, fue con su dinero que te compre, será un gran líder para ti

Ambos voltearon a ver al susodicho líder… lo encontraron saltando en un pie con una de sus botas en mano, echando maldiciones a las piedritas que había adentro de su bota, pronto resbalo con una sustancia desconocida, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, lanzando su bota al aire, la que luego le cayo en el rostro.

-por favor… ¡que sea lodo!- grito ryoga desde el suelo al sentir que había caído encima de la sustancia

-… ¿el es mi jefe?- pregunto marui algo deprimido

-peor… es nuestro jefe- respondió kirihara. A veces caía bajo por dinero, pero eso ya era demasiado. Menos mal que tenía un plan B. si el de ryoga no funcionaba, el suyo entraría en acción. El no le debía lealtad a nadie, así que la traición era algo que podía hacer sin problemas.

-"cuanto me darían si en vez de uno... ¿entrego dos príncipes?"

-kirihara… -marui volvió a llamar su atención –aun así… te debo mucho. Eres una gran persona

-créeme cuando te digo que no lo soy. Mas bien soy alguien del que debes alejarte por tu bienestar- dijo kirihara con una mirada seria, dejando a marui perplejo.

-¡ryoga!- llamo parándose del tronco y caminando un par de pasos hacia el príncipe –deja de malgastar mi tiempo y Vámonos ya…

-si, si ya voy- dijo el príncipe aun desde el suelo

-y por cierto, eso no es lodo- agrego kirihara dándose la vuelta

-¡aaaahhhggg!

* * *

-su majestad…- sadaharu se inclino, haciendo reverencia ante su rey. A su lado estaba kaoru con los brazos cruzados, viendo al rey e imaginando cosas nada agradables. 

-¿Qué tienes para mi sadaharu?- Inquirió el rey, inclinándose hacia delante y con la mano en el mentón, fijando su vista en el chico del pañuelo.

-dejémonos de tonterías- dijo kaoru, poniéndose en frente de sadaharu

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el rey, aunque conociendo a sadaharu imaginaba la respuesta

-soy kaoru su "gran majestad"- dijo con sarcasmo de sobra –y quiero decirle que usted, es un… (Sadaharu le tapa la boca)

-lo que quiere decir es que es uno de los amigos de tezuka- dijo sadaharu sujetando a kaoru fuertemente

-…déjennos solos- ordeno el rey a los guardias que estaban en la sala. Cuando estuvieron solos prosiguieron la conversación. Sadaharu soltó a kaoru y este se alejo molesto

-¿eres de los hombres de tezuka?

-no, el solo esta mintiendo- dijo kaoru mirando de reojo a sadaharu. Quien ni se inmutó.

-el nunca miente... noto cierta hostilidad de ti, hacia mi

Kaoru lo miro con furia¿acaso podría ser mas descarado?

-majestad, el era un espía del reino- informo sadaharu

-¿en serio?- el rey lucia sorprendido, cosa que añadía mas leña al fuego dentro de kaoru.

-kaoru por favor, dile lo que me dijiste a mi- pidió sadaharu con un poco de autoridad en su voz a kaoru, quien instintivamente comenzó a hablar

-mucho antes de ser pirata, era un soldado de este reino, cuando estaba a mitad de mi entrenamiento me eligieron para una misión secreta, tenia que infiltrarme entre piratas y buscar información sobre el paradero tezuka… -

Kaoru reviso el rostro del rey, buscando alguna reacción, no encontró ninguna, igual que cuando hablo con sadaharu.

-después de unos meses, no solo tenia información sobre tezuka, lo encontré a el, incluso me uní a su tripulación para tenerlo bastante cerca, entonces regrese para dar un informe, entonces… (Aprieta los puños fuertemente) en la taberna encontré un afiche con mi rostro y una recompensa, varias personas trataron de capturarme y muchas mas trataron de matarme… todos compartieron la misma suerte

-¿los mataste?- pregunto sadaharu

-fue en defensa propia- replico kaoru

-continua por favor- pidió sadaharu sin perder su tono autoritario

-…regrese con tezuka y me quede con el, después de todo, el nunca supo mi verdadero objetivo, además de que era mas confiable. Y esta, i gran rey, es la razón por la que yo pienso que usted, no es más que un hijo de la gran… -no pudo terminar de extenuar su idea ya que sadaharu volvió a callarlo.

-ahora lo recuerdo- dijo el rey levantándose del trono y bajando las escalinatas para acercarse a los otros dos. –cancelé esa misión porque me llego el informe de que el soldado, había atacado naves del reino

-¡se suponía que era un pirata!- estallo kaoru

-será mejor que te calmes kaoru- aconsejo sadaharu, obteniendo una furiosa mirada del chico del pañuelo

-no te metas en esto- gruño kaoru

-se suponía que eras un espía- le corrigió el rey- todo dato de tu existencia fue borrado, al atacar naves del reino, expusiste que existías, incluso descubrieron tu nombre, no tuve mas opción que desconocer que tu existencia…luego me olvide por completo del asunto- esto ultimo fue dicho como si no importara en lo absoluto que la vida de la serpiente hubiese sido arruinada.

-usted es un desgraciado- dijo kaoru completamente convencido

-si lo se, tu hubieses podido volver y nadie te hubiese recordado, no solo yo me olvide de ti, todos lo hicieron- dijo mirando a sadaharu para luego volver a mirar a kaoru –pero eso ya no importa

-tiene razón, eso ya no importa

-te propongo un trato kaoru- dijo el rey alejándose un poco

-¿un trato?

-ayuda a sadaharu a encontrar a tezuka y capturarlo. Si lo haces podrás volver a ser un soldado

-¿y si me niego?- pregunto kaoru, el rey se encogió de hombros

-te cortaremos la cabeza- dijo en tono despreocupado

-su majestad…- sadaharu trato de intervenir, pero kaoru lo miro y le indico que no lo hiciera.

-¿y que le hace pensar que no prefiero morir? No tengo interés en volver a ser un simple soldado al mando de retorcidos entrenadores. (Sadaharu levanto una ceja)

-tu familia- respondió el rey, obteniendo una mueca de sorpresa de parte de kaoru y sadaharu

-investigamos todo sobre ti antes de enviarte, lo recuerdo bien, tu familia te cree muerto hace años, les alegrara saber que estas vivo, pero seguro no les gustara la idea de que todo este tiempo hayas estado robando naves y matando gente.

-…-

-entonces ¿Qué dices¿Aceptas?

-¡MALDITO CABRON!- kaoru corrió para tratar de estrangular al rey con sus propias manos, no le importaba nada mas, solo quería verlo volverse azul y que dejara de respirar, eso lo haría sentirse bastante bien.

Pero rápidamente, sadaharu lo sujeto por la espalda, con pie, lo hizo caer al suelo, tomo los brazos de kaoru y los puso contra su propia espalda, inmovilizándolo por completo con la ayuda del peso de su cuerpo.

-¡suéltame!- grito kaoru, tratando inútilmente de levantarse -¡que me sueltes idiota!

-kaoru… ¡haz silencio!

Kaoru quedo quieto instintivamente al oír esa voz de esa forma. Vaya que podía hacerlo obedecer con ese tono… no era la primera vez.

-kaoru, entiendo como te sientes, pero si antes eras un soldado, significa que tenias honor, esta es tu oportunidad de recuperarlo, ayúdame a encontrar al príncipe y a capturar a tezuka y yo te introduciré de nuevo en el ejercito, aunque lo mas probable es que eso no signifique mucho para ti.

-…- kaoru no sabia que hacer. Al principio hubiese elegido morir sin duda alguna, pero ahora no sabia que hacer. Su familia lo creía muerto, no podía dejarlos así, además… el siempre había estado pensando en que hubiese sido de el, si tan solo hubiese continuado en el ejercito, jamás acepto por completo la idea de que era un pirata, dentro de el una parte suya seguía siendo soldado, esa parte estaba resurgiendo con fuerza confundiéndolo.

-¿y bien?- pregunto el rey- ¿Qué decides?

-…-kaoru apretó los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos con determinación –"por favor perdóname… pero es lo correcto"

-kaoru- llamo sadaharu, no sabia que podía decidir el chico bajo suyo. Pero no quería que decidiese morir, si esa era su elección, haría todo lo posible por cambiarla. El era su clave para encontrar a ryoma y no lo iba a perder.

-yo…- kaoru rechazo todas las imágenes que venían a su mente –acepto el trato- dijo con voz grave, aun tratando de suprimir todas las imágenes d los momentos vivido a bordo del barco de tezuka, tratando de olvidar la lealtad surgida hacia su capitán.

-…sadaharu se levanto de encima de kaoru y le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie, este la rechazo y se levanto por su cuenta.

-me alegra tu decisión- dijo najiroh, pasando a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal –sadaharu, quiero hablar contigo a solas un minuto

-si- dijo sadaharu siguiéndolo, no sin antes echarle una mirada a kaoru, quien estaba cabizbajo con una triste mirada.

* * *

Ya habían llegado al muelle y habían atracado el barco. (Lo mismo a estacionar un auto). El puerto estaba desierto, solo ellos dos y parte de la tripulación de atobe. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con el, podrían irse solo si llegaban a ganarle en combate… en pocas palabras su destino estaba sellado 

-eiji, No lo hagas, no te arriesgues por mi- pidió suichiro al pelirrojo que tenia en frente

-no lo hago por ti- respondió eiji secamente

-oh…- suichiro desvió la vista

-bueno… no solo por ti- dijo eiji también desviando la mirada

-pero no puedes ganarle. Lo vi en sus ojos, es fuerte- dijo syuichiro recordando cierta cercanía con el capitán.

-eso ya lo se, se muy bien que no podré ganarle. ¡Pero alguien debe darle una lección a ese engreído!- dijo eiji levantando el puño al aire

-(suspiro) estas decidido a hacer esto ¿verdad?- pregunto suichiro

-claro que si- dijo eiji cruzado de brazos – no te preocupes por mi, tengo nueve vidas ;)

-ó.ò

-… ¿Por qué mi miras así?- Pregunto eiji descruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con curiosidad

-perdón eiji ó.ò

-¿Por qué me pides…?

-…- suichiro descargo un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de eiji, haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera grandemente los ojos y sacándole todo el aire

-eres un… tonto.- logro decir eiji, antes de desplomarse en los brazos de syuichiro

-lo siento, no me gusta usar la fuerza con los aliados ú.ù –dijo syuichiro al inconciente pelirrojo

-¿Por qué crees que hizo eso?- pregunto jiroh al pelirrojo de al lado

-no lo se…- respondió gakuto, para luego sonreír -pero esta comenzando a agradarme mucho

-creo que esto no es una buena idea- dijo jiroh inseguro

-yo tampoco, pero ya conoces a nuestro capitán- menciono hiyoshi a su lado

En ese momento escucharon pasos, todos voltearon hacia atrás para ver a atobe bajar del barco seguido del peliazul, quien se quedo junto a gakuto mientras atobe seguía adelante.

Syuichiro, quien, había acomodado al pelirrojo junto a una columna de madera cercana, se acerco cautelosamente, hacia atobe.

-¿crees que podamos arreglar esto de otra forma?- pregunto fijándose de todos sus movimientos

-no lo creo- dijo atobe lanzándole su espada, la cual cayo a los pies del ojiverde

Syuichiro apretó los dientes, estaba seguro de que podría luchar contra atobe por poco tiempo. Debía encontrar una forma de arreglar eso sin recurrir a las armas… pero si acaso llegaba a recurrir a ellas, estaba completamente convencido de que tendría una oportunidad, solo tenia que estar atento para cuando apareciese.

-en serio, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo syuichiro tratando de convencer al egocéntrico capitán

-¿quieres hablar? Hazlo mientras combatimos… si se puede llamar combate a que yo te clave mi espada en el corazón ¿puedes hacerlo?

-puedo- afirmo syuichiro tomando la espada del suelo y poniéndose en guardia.

Atobe dejo aflorar una sonrisa arrogante viendo a syuichiro, quien estaba atento, solo debía soportar hasta que se presentase su oportunidad, mientras tanto, trataría de apaciguarlo.

-"cuando tenga mi oportunidad…"- syuichiro apreto el mango de su espada -"atacare sus puntos vitales"

* * *

Estaban en una lúgubre habitación, que tenia las cortinas cerradas y estaba pobremente iluminada por candelabros antiguos que estaban sobre una gran mesa de piedra, que era el único objeto en esa habitación. 

-no recuerdo esta habitación- dijo sadaharu, quien conocía por completo el castillo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-sadaharu, algo malo paso anoche- comenzó a hablar el rey sin voltear a verlo –uno de los collares, el de ryoga, se activo, creo que mi hijo tendrá problemas

-pero, el collar esta aquí… ¿cierto?

-no, se lo envié hace días, el también esta buscando a ryoma, puede que te encuentres con el, si lo haces ya sabes que hacer

Sadaharu asintió, sabia como debía actuar en caso de encontrarse con el príncipe, no dudaría en obedecer las ordenes del rey en cuanto a el. -¿y el de ryoma?-

-esta aquí, aun no se ha activado…- el rey tomo el collar dorado de la mesa pero no creo que dure mucho. Quiero que te lo lleves y se lo des a ryoma

-pero ese collar estaría mejor aquí

-no lo creo, he tenido noticias de nuestras fronteras, ha habido varios ataques, ya sabes quien nos encontró. Este collar no estará seguro aquí

-…si el lo esta buscando, no creo poder defenderlo solo con mis habilidades

-para eso estará tu nuevo amigo… además (desenvaina su espada) hay algo mas- dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia sadaharu

-¿su majestad?- sadaharu retrocedió un paso instintivamente

-confía en mi sadaharu- el rey se coloco a distancia mínima d sadaharu y de una estocada atravesó el pecho de sadaharu, quien emitió un grito ahogado cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Sentía el frío del metal atravesar su corazón, cada latido se volvía mas débil y le dolía mas que el anterior. Sentía frío.

Sadaharu levanto forzosamente su cabeza para poder mirar al rey, su mirada se volvía borrosa.

-será mejor que recuperes que lo es tuyo- dijo el rey que no parecía muy preocupado por sus actos. -debes ver a la reina ya nanako antes de irte

-"¿mío?"- sadaharu no pudo aguantar mas y se desplomo en un charco de su propia sangre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru se había aburrido de esperar a sadaharu, así que había decidido a echar un vistazo al viejo campo de entrenamiento que estaba muy cerca del castillo.

-"ha pasado mucho tiempo"- pensó kaoru, viendo el campo de entrenamiento. El ver a los reclutas entrenarse lo hizo evocar viejos recuerdos de cuando el era un mero soldado raso.

Comenzó a caminar viendo a los soldados entrenarse. Espadachines, lanceros, arqueros, jinetes… en verdad estaba sintiendo una gran nostalgia.

-Vámonos-

Kaoru dio un salto hacia delante, volteando en el aire para encarar a quien lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- le reclamo enojado a su nuevo compañero. Lo miro detenidamente. –esa ropa…

-me siento mas cómodo así. Debemos irnos – sadaharu dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Kaoru se quedo un rato viéndolo a las espaldas para luego seguirlo. Sadaharu tenía algo diferente además de las ropas.

-kaoru, una aclaración- dijo sadaharu sin mirar al chico que ahora caminaba a su lado –si intentas traicionarme, te matare sin dudarlo

-… si no hubiese querido ayudarte, hubiera dejado que me colgaran, yo te llevare con tezuka, aunque honestamente, no creo que tengas oportunidad de vencerlo en batalla, mucho menos capturarlo

-me temo que no comparto tu opinión… al menos ya no- sadaharu guió a kaoru fuera del castillo. Ya afuera se dirigieron al pueblo que no estaba muy lejano.

Kaoru había estado viendo a sadaharu disimuladamente desde hace tiempo. Había algo en el que había cambiado. El en castillo, no sintió su presencia hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para apuñalarlo, de hecho solo se dio cuenta de su cercanía cuando le hablo. Además, ahora se sentía verdaderamente incomodo a su lado… incluso mas que cuando llevaba las esposas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-"mejor que eso se me pase pronto"- pensaba kaoru con las manos en los bolsillos. Tendrían un pequeño viaje juntos y una misión que cumplir… traicionar a su antiguo capitán y compañeros, cosa que se preguntaba si en verdad iba a llegar a cumplir.

Una vez que llegaron al puerto, kaoru se dispuso a mirar los barcos atracados en los muelles. No lo dejaba ver, pero estaba ansioso por subirse a un barco, no importaba cual, solo quería subir, tenia varios días sin subirse a uno.

-tomaremos un barco e iremos al puerto de badon- hablo kaoru finalmente-hay podemos tomar un barco hacia la isla donde esta tezuka, llegaremos en varios días, quizás una semana

-el puerto de badon es conocido por ser uno de los lugares preferidos por los piratas de todas partes

-¿en serio? Jamás lo hubiese sabido- dijo kaoru con evidente sarcasmo

-nos iremos por el bosque- dijo sadaharu de improvisto

-(se detiene de golpe) ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto seguro de haber escuchado mal

-iremos por el bosque- repitió sadaharu calmadamente

-¿y me puedes decir porque? ù.ú - pregunto kaoru de brazos cruzados y tratando de sonar calmado… no lo logro

–lo he estado pensando todo el camino, hay un pueblo al que quisiera ir, si vamos en barco no podremos pasar por el, siento haberte hecho venir al puerto en vano

-… (Suspiro de resignación) eres un desastre- dijo kaoru dándole la espalda al puerto y comenzando a caminar

-me lo dice la persona que aun no esta segura de lo que va a hacer- respondió sadaharu, yendo tras el

-yo ya me decidí

-eso es mentira y lo sabes- aseguro sadaharu

-…- kaoru no pudo responder eso. Debía convencerse de que aun no sabia que hacer, quizás tomaría una decisión en el camino que acababa de hacerse mas largo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, miro a su lado y vio a sadaharu caminando a la par con el.

-se que te incomoda mi presencia, descuida, ya pasara

-¡!-

* * *

Ya habían caminado un buen trecho en medio del bosque, los únicos inconvenientes los había tenido el príncipe que los acompañaba, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de terreno. 

-malditas ardillas, si, son muy lindas en las pinturas, pero en la vida real, uno no puede pisarles la cola sin que se enfurezcan y salten sobre ti- decía ryoga, mientras caminaba y se arreglaba el cabello. Tenía la cara llena de rasguños.

-tienes de guerrero lo mismo que una niña sobre un pony ¿verdad ryoga?- dijo kirihara con una sonrisa arrogante viendo de reojo al príncipe que se encontraba detrás de el

-al menos soy bueno con la espada y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, peleo limpio, no como otros que son traicioneros y atacan por la espalda ¿verdad kirihara?- dijo ryoga con la misma sonrisa… aunque su cabello aun lucia raro y caminaba un poco torpe

-ssssshhhhhh. Guarden silencio, esta zona esta plagada de bandidos- dijo marui caminando entre los árboles

-y tu decías que era un error reclutarlo- dijo kirihara bajamente y de brazos cruzados

-aun lo pienso- dijo ryoga terminando de arreglarse el cabello y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien de pronto se agacho, escondiéndose en unos arbustos que tenia en frente.

-¿Qué pasa marui?- pregunto kirihara acercándose el pelirrojo, quien levanto la mano indicándole que se detuviera

Kirihara se echo al suelo y gateo hacia donde se encontraba marui. Ryoga hizo lo mismo.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto kirihara nuevamente una vez que estuvo a su lado

-bandidos- explico el pelirrojo asomándose un poco para no ser visto y poder ver que ocurría –y parece que tienen a alguien

Los tres se dedicaron a ver la escena que se desarrollaba desde su escondite detrás de unos arbustos.

Un grupo de siete hombres armados con espadas y vestidos de negro, rodeaban a un árbol… para ser mas precisos, a un chico que colgaba de una rama del árbol

-te preguntare una vez mas- dijo un hombre que parecía ser el líder por su aspecto tosco y sobresaliente. -¿Dónde esta el collar?

-ya les dije que no se ¿podríamos cambiar de tema? U-U- el chico de cabello negro que a pesar de estar colgado d un pie cabeza abajo, no parecía muy asustado de su situación, mas bien parecía hastiado

-dijiste que sabias sobre el- le recordó el hombre –y que nos guiarías donde estaba

-para poder robarles¿Qué no era obvio? Pero lo que no era obvio era esta trampa- dijo mirando hacia arriba para ver su pie sujetado con una soga -"malditas trampas para animales"

Ryoga y los otros dos miraban la escena algo ansiosos.

-"no puedo creerlo"- kirihara miraba con el señ6 fruncido la escena.

-"debo hacer algo"- ryoga Quería intervenir, pero lo superaban en numero y no sabia cuan fuertes eran, seguro que les ganaban.

-si no nos dices nada (saca su espada) te cortare la cabeza

-¡espera!... no hay porque precipitarnos n.n- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –podemos solucionar esto de otra forma

-pues comienza a hablar- demando el hombre que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Guardo su espada y se cruzo de brazos

-bien…- el chico tomo aire- mi nombre es hajime mizuki, antes era pirata, pero luego cometí un entupido error y tuve que dejar de serlo, me gusta el ron, el saque, el vino, en fin cualquier cosa que pueda emborracharme, pero basta de mi, hablemos de ti¿Qué opinas sobre mi? Jejejeje

-"debe estar loco -.-u"- pensaron los tres chicos escondidos. Kirihara sabia que lo único que podía hacer era observar. Mejor no se meterían en problemas de ladrones. Si mizuki se lo había buscado, bien merecido se lo tenía.

-que eres hombre muerto- dijo el hombre volviendo a sacar su espada

-bueno, ya, esta bien, lo diré todo, pero bájame de aquí, me empieza a doler la cabeza

-… ¿no sabes nada cierto?

-puede que si, puede que no- dijo mizuki jugando con su cabello, cosa que era difícil considerando su posición

-no lo sabes… entonces no te necesitamos con vida

Mizuki vio en cámara lenta como el hombre levantaba su espada. Sabia que cuando esta bajase le arrancaría la cabeza…

-"bien… no creo que esto te importe mucho… "- pensó mizuki con una sonrisa bastante melancólica –"¿o si yuuta?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, solo digo que lamento no poder contestar sus reviews ahora, pero prometo agregarlos mas adelante… ¿o hubiesen preferido que hubiese tardado mas con este capitulo?**

**Pero en serio ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Me ayudan a seguir, me ayudan a saber en que estoy mal y poder corregirme, etc. Sigan así, solo espero que no se hubiesen dormido en Este Cáp. El próximo estará mejor, lo prometo **

**Avísenme de cualquier falla de caligrafía u ortografía por favor (me dieron esa clase y ando súper cuidadosa con mi escritura XD)**

**Besos ;)**

**Pdt: tengo un premio para los primero cinco reviews (tu no participas miguel... ni mausy n.n ustedes ya la tienen) una foto de kaoru como esta en este fic. solo recuerden dejar su email para poder enviarsela.**

**Les digo que pronto voy a agregarle lemon al fic. Pero no se preocupen, no tanto lemon como a mi historia principal **

**Sweet-Ashie: **muchas gracias, oréeme que los recibi, pase un buen día, mis deseos se cumplieron y todo lo demás.

Claro que no ia a dejarlo así, eso seria horrible :S ademas me falta demasiadas cosas para agregarle,

Si, tendra un poco de sobrenatural por ahora, mas adelante me adentrare mas por ahí, pero creo que me falta mucho para eso (creo, ni siquiera yo lo se u.u)

Y si, es de mala suerte, pero como ya escribí por ahí, en ese barco no se utilizan las reglas convencionales, (¿lo escribí cierto? n.nu)

Gracias por el dato adicional, si ya he visto un par de episodios de la serie (gracias you tube XD) no los he visto todos por mi desgraciada lenta conexión ¬¬

Yo también espero poder continuarlo pronto, pero estos días son muy atareados y mas con exámenes, gracias al cielo que ya se acercan las vacaciones ¡wiiiii! n.n

Cuídate y nos leemos luego ;)

** anye-chan: **gracias por repetírmelo n.n siempre es bueno oírlo. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Si, por eso puse la información abajo, espero que eso ayude. Aquí otro Cáp. de la historia, espero que te entretenga aunque sea un poquito n.n. nos vemos n.n

**mimi tachikawa: **¡hola! Que bien una nueva lectora, bienvenida a este fic (y a todos los demás)

Miguel también es un buen amigo mío n.n y mira como anda¡haciéndome promoción!

Jejeje, esa era la intención, engañarlos, si, en teste fic habrá muertes, pero no aun, tampoco sabemos quienes (ni siquiera yo, aun no escribo eso n.nu).

Yo pensé que quedaba claro quienes eran esos dos, pero para aclarar, puse la información en el capitulo pasado, tendremos mucho de ellos en el futuro .

Y en cuanto a tezuka y fuji… sip, hicieron el desayuno XD

Eso ya lo sabras en el futuro, tendras que tener paciencia (mucha n.nu)

Nos leemos luego

**Mausy¡**holas! Pobrecita amiga, no te preocupes, no estas sola, se lo que se siente que te hagan eso.

Olvida esas ideas homicidas, la vida es demasiado buena como para morirse anes de tiempo XD

Yo evito ese tipo de películas¡me da mucho miedo! … bueno me tiro algunas pero no muy a menudo. No te preocupes, seguiré adelante con el fic.

Pdt: espero que nos encontremos más a menudo, y sip. ¡Cuando necesites clases extras me avisas! XD… aunque no creo que las llegues a necesitar n.n

**Tsubasa: **¡gracias por las felicitaciones! Si, a mi también me han hecho eso, me he puesto que hasta en mis sueños XD lamento haber tardado tanto, el lado bueno es que al menos están vivos, y no los deje muertos y en espera de ese capitulo (osea, en espera del capitulo cinco).

Siii, lo son n,n. me encantan esos dos y lo graciosos que pueden ser cuando comienzan a molestar.

A syusuke lo deje casi de último para que en verdad creyesen que lo había matado. Lamente haberte hecho pensar tanto en este fic, espero que este capitulo valga la espera.

Y créeme la pase bien, y yo también espero actualizar pronto… espero n.n

**¿??: **jejeje, no soy tan mala (bueno, si lo soy, pero eso solo era el comienzo, no podía matarlos… tan rápido XD) tal vez dure mucho en esta historia, pero el lado bueno fue que actualice cuerpos en venta… aunque debo actualizar otra vez y hacer el Cáp. Diez

Descuida, no serán necesarias las torturas, solo un review n.nu

Besos ;)

** Miguel: **¡holas! En verdad te gusto este capitulo, me alegro que haya sido así n.n

Créeme veras muchas escenas por ahí, eso y mas puedo decir.

Jajaja, la primera vez que vi a kirihara en la serie me parecía un poco tonto, pero resulto todo lo contrario… bueno es algo despistado a veces, pero muy astuto. Y con una sonrisa así, en verdad marui tenia derecho en pensar lo peor.

Los villanos los conoceremos mas adelante, por ahora me concentrare en los chicos piratas y demás (lastima que tarde tanto y deje ir a haloween XD) esos cuatro, mira que dos de ellos no se llevan muy bien que digamos, uno que anda secuestrado y otro que casi siempre esta inconciente… bueno no seria jiroh si no estuviese durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo veremos mas despierto por aquí.

Atobe puede ser la reencarnación de narciso, pero aun así esta buenisimo el muy arrogante y mira que avisarle de su muerte a alguien así como así… cielos que sujeto. Ya veremos mas de estos chicos en el próximo capitulo (por cierto, lamento lo de la silver pair, no pude ponerla en este Cáp. n.nu)

Ahora tendras que perdonarme porque no aparecieron ni taka-san ni momoshiro n.nu. Mira el lado positivo, tendras mucho de ellos para el próximo capitulo. Sengoku es muy, muy sexy ¬ de hecho me comenzó a gustar cuando me adentre en esta historia. Jejeje, momoshiro miro la situación con cuidado y su mente se encargo del resto. El príncipe fue acosado por todos los pelirrojos del lugar ¿sabes? No me había percatado de ese detalle hasta que me lo mencionaste y quien sabe, quizás si se puso celoso, quizás solo lo protegia de peligros peores que el huracán quien sabe xD

Jajajaja, esos chicos tienen muchas, pero muchas ocurrencias, mira tener esa clase de ideas y que ofrecerse de esa forma es propio de ellos, no creas que esa paz durara mucho, después de todo, necesitan a alguien a quien moletar

Vaya pareja mas extraña debo decir, no puedo contestar si tomare esa opcion o no, te dejare con la intriga para lo que sea que haga en el futuro sea sorpresa n.n… y debo admitir que a mi también me gusto esa parte. ¡kawamura es liiiindo! Y sengoku es todo un personaje XD

El capitán ya esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, o al menos a algo parecido. Veras mucho de estos chicos mas adelante, no digo más porque me delato.

Ya me voy para no seguir aburriéndote, además tengo seño n.n

Nos leemos luego y te prometo que pensare en tu propuesta… pero no te dire mi decisión fina :P ¡será sorpresa!

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **si, todos estamos contentos de que se nos murieron así, aunque no puedo prometer que no se van a morir… bueno de eso no debemos preocuparnos por ahora.

y si todo por el dragoncito, ya hablaremos de el mas adelante. Hay muchas cosas que aun no he publicado… en parte porque aun no las he escrito n.nu

Tendremos mas de esos dos chicos en el próximo capitulo, tratare de actualizar mas pronto, aunque no prometo nada, quizás dure hasta enero :S. esperemos que no.

Sengoku me esta comenzando a simpatizar mucho debido a este fic. Así que lo veras muy seguido, en especial detrás de cierto chico. Dan me gusta por lindo que es (ademas de transparente, se nota de a lejos que le gusta el palido chico)

en fin, gracias por tu alentador comentario, espero que me tengas un poquito (muchísima) paciencia para el próximo capitulo. Y no te preocupes, no importa el día que me desees feliz cumpleaños, sino la intención n.n

**Rai Hino: **en eso tienes razón, seguro recibiria mas quejas y reclamos que cualquier otra cosa XD. Sip, ese giro apuesto a que nadie se lo esperaba, a pesar de que podía considerarse obvio, después de todo, era la única forma de sacarlos de semejante aprieto. Jejeje, el juego de cartas fue de mis partes favoritas de ese capitulo, eso y la casi muerte de todos, esos dos pueden llevarse bien… de vez en cuando u.u

Gracias, por tomarte tu precioso tiempo y dedicárselo a esta desquiciada escritora n.n

**Puroppu: **creo que ya te lo explique en el mensaje, pero por si las dudas te lo volveré a decir. Primero que nada, no son de prince of tennis, sino de otro anime llamado "ouran high host club" o algo así (ese nombre me da brega escribirlo) que me gusta porque me mata de risa e cada capitulo XDD

Gracias, por darme tanta información sobre esos dos, créeme cuando te digo que te tendré en mente para cualquier duda n.n

**Hohenheim Mx: 4 y 5: **¡Jajajaja! Apuesto a que te lo creíste aunque sea por unos minutos. Ellos no podian terminar así, Siii, engañar a tezuka (y a ustedes) fue muy bueno, tienes razón, hay mucho que contar, personajes que sacar a la luz, etc. Esto no puede acabarse tan pronto.

En cuanto a lo del death note, por ahora no creo que eso sea posible, el problema? Que mi inspiración esta por los suelos :S y para hacer un fic, se necesita aunque sea un poco de inspiración (eso y un tema) por suerte escribí este capitulo cuando la tenia aun conmigo, quizas pueda subir el próximo capitulo pronto (quizás).

Descuida, a mi también me ha pasado que espero una actualización de una historia, y el autor acababa de actualizar ese mismo día ¬¬.

No podía matarlos a todos de golpe n.n, kirihara tiene cara de violador, pero es un buen chico… o eso parece.

Ya veremos ese reencuentro mas de cerca en el próximo capitulo, y si, sengoku en muy adorable n.n

**GATITOALLSTARZ: **lo continuare tan pronto como pueda, espero que tengas paciencia, sino… podrás desarrollarla aquí n.nu

**Luria: **me encanta que te haya gustado tanto como para leerte los cinco capítulos de una tirada n.n tratare de seguir agregándole todo eso al fic. Para que no pierda su toque.

Esos dos tiene sus problemas, que se están agravando en este capitulo. Eiji tenia razón al gritarle sus verdades a nuestro arrogante capitán, pero en verdad debió recordar su posición.

Sip. A kirihara le fue mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que la situación no se dio como el esperaba. Mira que todo esto se ha vuelto muy misterioso.

De sadaharu y Kaoru tuvimos mucho en este capitulo, tendremos mas de ellos conforme avance la historia. Kaoru tiene secretos al igual que sadaharu que iremos descubriendo.

Es cierto, fuiste la única en mencionarlo, pero para aclararte, tezuka se fue antes de que Kaoru entrara al ejercito. Tezuka tuvo sus propias razones para irse.

Si leíste este capitulo habrás notado que estaré escribiendo para el próximo capitulo a mi también, me comenzó a gustar desde que los vi juntos por primera vez, esos dos les encanta fastidiar, por eso me encantan n.n

Y ya veremos como les fue a esos en la cocina n.n… lo veremos de cerca.

Ojala no te hayas desesperado de tanto esperar por esta historia, tratare no volver a tardar tanto, aunque eso es lo mas probable debido a la fecha en que nos encontramos.

Gracias por tu comentario n.n

** Yahg Tao: **te lo agradezco, significa mucho para mi n.n a mi también me gustan los piratas, también los vampiros, (tengo una genial en mis favoritos) así que no eres la única rara XD

Tratare de continuar lo mas pronto que me permitan mis dedos y mis exámenes… lo cual no es muy esperanzador u.u

¡Pues, claro que si!, de hecho es un honor para mi que hayas considerado mi fic para tu sección, por cierto me encanta tu historia de prince of tennis, disculpa que no haya dejado review, es que apenas puedo escribir (eso o se me olvida n.nu) pero estoy al pendiente de ella y próximamente te dejare un comentario decente de esa historia

Nos vemos en otro capitulo n.n

**Sara: **descuida, esto esta en mis planes de año nuevo n.n

**Arthur: **espero poder hacerlo, solo espera y veras

**  
**


	7. Conociendo al grupo

**PIRATE BLOOD**

**Muy bien, muy bien, otro capitulo. Primero que nada me disculpo del capitulo pasado ya que tezuka y su equipo brillaron… por su ausencia XD para compensarlos, en este capitulo tendremos mucho de ellos. **

**Otra cosa que les quiero decir es que me preguntaron muchos que había pasado con sadaharu, bueno, no esta muerto si eso preguntaban, ya sabrán con mas claridad mas adelante, por ahora les informo que ESE es sadaharu, así que no se me pongan tristes… todavía. Ahora adelante **

**Conociendo al grupo **

-disculpen que los interrumpa- una voz se dejo oír justo a tiempo, deteniendo la ejecución

Mizuki vio como un conocido aparecía de en medio de unos arbustos con las manos tras las espaldas. Vaya que eso era tener suerte… ¿verdad?

-"aun no se si esto es bueno o malo"- pensaba mizuki, pronto estuvo completamente convencido de algo -¡oye tu!- le vocifero al jefe de los bandidos –vamos, mátame ya, rápido-

-si, yo también te extrañe mizuki- dijo kirihara viendo al chico colgado

-"kirihara que haces"- ryoga veía todo desde su escondite, si esto seguía así se vería forzado a hacer algo -"mejor veo que hará"

-debemos ayudarlo- dijo marui, a punto de salir tras el chico de cabellos rizados, pero ryoga lo detuvo

-déjalo, seguro tiene un plan- dijo ryoga –volviendo a mirar al frente –"mas le vale o tendré que cavar su tumba"

-¿tu quien eres?... no importa, también morirás- el jefe levanto la mano, haciendo que los otros sacaran sus espadas y se encaminaran lentamente hacia kirihara

-cielos, que miedo… a ver esto…- kirihara saco su mano izquierda de atrás de su espalda, dejando ver su arma secreta, arrojándola a los pies de los sujetos

-¡maldición, corran!- grito el jefe a sus subordinados, quienes no dudaron en obedecer.

-"¿usara dinamita? "¡va a matarnos a todos!"- la mente de ryoga trabajo en segundos elaborando un plan complicado y eficaz

-¡corre por tu vida marui!- le grito al chico a su lado, tomándolo por el brazo y llevándoselo a toda velocidad (bueno, al menos es eficaz)

Tan pronto los de negro se voltearon para huir, kirihara se lanzo hacia la dinamita, arrancándole la mecha para impedir que estallara, cosa que logro a costa de leves quemaduras en sus dedos

-eres mi ultimo recurso, quemarme los dedos por ti es un sacrificio que vale la pena- kirihara le hablaba a la dinamita que tenia en su mano

-esas cosas nacen para explotar kirihara- le dijo mizuki hastiado –tienes eso desde que te conozco

-eso es porque son muy difíciles de encontrar, aun son experimentales. Sabes mizuki, el que digas "gracias por salvar mi inútil vida kirihara" no te mataría

-claro¿salvaste mi vida para arruinarla tu mismo cierto? siempre que te veo tengo problemas

-¿conoces a este chico kirihara?- pregunto ryoga que había vuelto al no oír la explosión

-si, lo conozco desde hace tiempo- dijo volteando a ver a ryoga –es un pirata y de los mas buscados

-corrección, era un pirata de los mas buscados- menciono mizuki obteniendo la atención de kirihara nuevamente -ahora, en verdad quisiera tener los pies sobre la tierra

Kirihara saco su espada y de un solo sablazo corto la soga que mantenía prisionero el pie de kirihara, quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-… ¿gracias?- dijo mizuki, preguntándose si debía agradecer una caída que casi le cuesta el cuello

-¿Cómo terminaste en esa trampa?- pregunto kirihara un poco curioso guardando su sable

-pues ellos estaban en la cantina preguntando por algo, yo oi la conversación, les dije que los ayudaría, les robe, cuando trate de escabullirme, no me fije en e suelo y cai en eso- dijo señalando la trampa que ya no servia para nada

-…pero que bajo has caído- dijo kirihara con una arrogante sonrisa

-me consuelo al repetirme que nunca caería tan bajo como tu, aunque lo intentara toda mi vida- mizuki se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo

-esos no eran meros bandido…- dijo ryoga mirando al suelo –estaban bien entrenados para situaciones de alto riesgo

-¿son tus amigos?- pregunto mizuki al ver a los otros dos –si es que alguien como tu puede tenerlos

-son mis compañeros del momento- dijo kirihara para luego señalar al pelirrojo –el es Marui y el otro el ryoga

-hola- saludaron al mismo tiempo

-bien, ya Vámonos de aquí, el pueblo esta cerca- dijo mizuki comenzando a caminar, seguido de kirihara y los demás

-¿eras pirata?- pregunto ryoga interesado

-así es- respondió mizuki mirándolo por encima del hombro

-dime¿has oído hablar de tezuka?- le pregunto seriamente

-podemos hablar de eso en la taberna, ahora solo quiero tomar un trago

-ahora estas hablando mi idioma- dijo kirihara acelerando el paso

-"mas vale que me digas algo que valga la pena…"- pensaba ryoga acelerando el paso "o te devolveré a tu árbol"

**

* * *

**

Todo era apacible, el cielo estaba despejado sin una sola nube negra, las gaviotas revoloteaban por todos lados, el sol bañaba la cubierta del barco, el viento soplaba suavemente, en fin, una mañana estupenda para estar en el mar

-muchas gracias sengoku, fuiste muy valiente, en serio, me salvaste, muchas gracias…-decía Dan una y otra vez frente al pelirrojo

-no tienes que agradecérmelo, ya sabes quien me habría matado si no lo hubiese hecho

-(sonríe tristemente) tu y jin… siempre están protegiéndome…

-no se te ocurra pensar que eres una carga pequeño- dijo sengoku mientras revolvía sus cabellos, haciendo que la banda del Dan le cubriese los ojos

-esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa más animada

Akutsu observaba desde lejos. No le dio mucha importancia, Dan y sengoku se conocían desde antes que el apareciese el la vida del chico.

-¿tu adonde fuiste?- le reclamo ryoma a momoshiro. Por extraño que pareciere ya no estaba molesto con sengoku, ahora lo estaba con momoshiro por haberlo dejado solo.

-fui a revisar algo en la bodega- respondió momoshiro apoyado de espaldas en el barandal del barco

-de ahora en adelante, tu no te mueves a menos que yo lo diga ¿entendido?- dijo mirándolo severamente

Momoshiro levanto una ceja y se quedo mirando a ryoma ¿en verdad estaba hablando en serio?

-que posesivo u.u –dijo dejando de mirarlo –recuerda que tu eres el prisionero de terribles y fuertes piratas, no estas en tu palacio, aquí no das las ordenes

-tengo sed, tráeme agua- ordeno ryoma

-claro (comienza a caminar) es decir ¡no! (regresa) si quieres agua, búscala tu

-ni siquiera se donde esta el agua en el castillo, mucho menos aquí tarado- dijo ryoma fastidiado, mirándolo con enojo

¡no me insultes!- le grito momoshiro sin tener mucha paciencia -Solo baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina –termino momoshiro de brazos cruzados

-¡no!- dos voces gritaron a coro apareciendo de repente

-¿ann?… ¿kawamura? O-O?- momoshiro parpadeo varias veces, mirándolo a sus compañeros confundido por su reacciones

-es que…- kawamura no era bueno para decir mentiras, las odiaba. Mejor que ann dijera algo y pronto

-es que syusuke esta haciendo el desayuno y no quiere que lo molesten n.n- dijo ann sonando muy natural

-si, eso n-n- dijo kawamura-"al menos es verdad… a medias"

-¿syusuke?. ¿Lo encontraron? Vamos a verlo- dijo momoshiro entusiasmado, pero no logro dar ni un paso porque los dos chicos lo detuvieron

-el no quiere interrupciones- se apresuro a decir ann- aun no ha… mezclado bien los ingredientes, ni ha agitado lo suficiente, no ha entrado en mucho calor, así que no hay nada adentro… n.n- ann analizo sus palabras por unos segundos –oh por dios- soltó sonrojada

-kawamura, te sangra la nariz- le hizo notar momoshiro apuntándole con el dedo

-me golpee subiendo las escaleras hacia la cubierta- dijo kawamura como si nada

-momoshiro¿Quiénes son estos extraños?- pregunto ryoma, mirándolos desconfiadamente

-oh cierto, chicos, este es el príncipe, ryoma (señala a la chica) ella es ann, es una linda persona, amable, y buena con la espada

-gracias por esa presentación momoshiro, encantada príncipe- dijo ann haciendo una reverencia

-…ryoma se abstuvo de hacer comentarios respecto a… ¿ella?. Lo primero que le saldría era como alguien podía vestir unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca sin escote. Parecía un bucanero… -"supongo que cuando eres pirata, renuncias al buen gusto"

-y el es…- continuo momoshiro- kawamura, el cocinero a bordo, gracias a el, comemos bien, a diferencia de otros piratas, puede hacer cualquier cosa, la ultima vez preparo un sushi que estaba para comerse los…

-momoshiro te desviaste del tema ¬.¬ - le dijo ann al pelos de punta

-oh cierto n.n, como decía, kawamura es el cocinero a bordo, es muy simpático y maneja el hacha- momoshiro se acerco a ryoma para susurrarle al oído –aléjate de el cuando lo veas con una

-…aun son extraños… y tu también momoshiro- dijo ryoma mas para si que para los demás -oye¿Qué no es de mala suerte llevar chicas a bordo del barco?... ¿eres una chica cierto?- le pregunto a ann de lo mas natural

-eso creemos, no estamos seguros- los gemelos maravilla hicieron su entrada hablando a coro desde atrás de ann

-lo soy…- dijo ann dirigiéndose al príncipe para luego voltearse a ver a los idénticos. -pensé que no me molestarían hasta que llegáramos a casa ¬¬- les recordó

-lo estamos… o en sus aguas territoriales al menos- Kaoru señalo hacia al frente, haciendo que los cuatro chicos voltearan a ver el mar, vieron emerger la figura de la isla donde estaba su preciado hogar. Sengoku camino hacia el pequeño grupos y dan corrió para ver mas de cerca el regreso a casa.

-varias veces pensé que no volveríamos- dijo ann mirando al frente con una sonrisa, mientras sentía el viento mover sus cabellos hacia un lado

-pero aquí estamos…- momoshiro en verdad había extrañado su casa esta vez

-y estamos todos… -dijo kawamura para luego bajar la cabeza con un a expresión de tristeza –o la mayoría- completo, recordando a sus dos compañeros perdidos.

Todos cayeron en cuenta de que faltaban dos a bordo. ¡los habían olvidado por completo! Con todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para sobrevivir no los habían tomado en cuenta.

-no te preocupes kawamura, Kaoru no es de los que matan fácilmente- dijo momoshiro completamente convencido

-y eiji siempre consigue salir de los aprietos- recordó ann- aunque… no es la sumisión encarnada, si lo capturaron, seguro ya ha dicho alguna tontería. Pero esta vivo, eso es seguro

-momoshiro- llamo ryoma –podrías…

-si ya se, ya te presento a los demás :)- dijo momoshiro

-"quería que los hicieras irse"- pensó ryoma suspirando

-el es dan- comenzó momoshiro halando del brazo al mencionado para acercarlo

-cuidado momoshiro- dijo sengoku –trátalo con cuidado, ya sabes quien te descuartizaría si le haces daño

-no voy a romperlo ¬¬-dijo momoshiro para luego mirar a ryoma

–es el vigía de la nave, es muy buen arquero y…

-¡es muy lindo!- interrumpió sengoku, tirando de las mejillas de Dan

-bas… basta- dijo Dan alejándose de sengoku dando pasos hacia atrás, dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con el príncipe.

-este… mucho gusto n.n- saludo algo nervioso frente a la profunda mirada de ryoma

-como sea- dijo ryoma serio por demás, haciendo que Dan retrocediera

-ya conoces a sengoku- dijo señalando al pelirrojo, quien avanzo hasta el príncipe tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-conté los minutos que estuvimos separados, fue una horrible tortura, pero la recompensa de volverte a ver hace que valga la pena.

-sengoku…déjalo- advirtió kawamura dando un paso hacia el, en verdad no quería repetir lo que paso abajo, pero si debía hacerlo, lo haría

-jejeje, claro, lo que digas n.nu - dijo sengoku apartándose. Tampoco quería tener a kawamura tan cerca de su espacio vital

-y a viste a hikaru y a Kaoru… a Kaoru en especia ¬¬ -dijo momoshiro recordando ciertos momentos pasados

-¿te llamas ryoma no? creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo hikaru, quien estaba al lado de su hermano

-seguro que si- apoyo Kaoru

-aja…- contesto ryoma

-el de allá es jin akutsu- menciono momoshiro con semblante serio –aléjate de el si sabes lo que te conviene, es cruel, sádico y muy mala persona

-lo es- afirmo ann

-si que lo es, lo conocí antes que ustedes- dijo sengoku

-¡lo es! - gritaron los gemelos abrazándose

-quizás un poco- dijo kawamura algo dudoso de lo que decía- bueno, si lo es- dijo después de pensarlo

-¡no lo es!- grito Dan, para luego tartamudear –es- es muy buena… persona- dijo bajando la cabeza y sonriendo, juntando sus dedos

-umm…- los gemelos pronto se encontraron detrás de el con una maligna sonrisa

a dan le gusta akutsu- dijeron ambos a coro (como casi todo lo que dicen cuando molestan)

¡¿Qué están diciendo?! O///O- dijo dan sonrojado -¡es mi amigo, compañero!. ¡solo digo que es buena persona!. ¡tiene mucha fuerza!. ¡es muy alto!. ¡es increíble!

Estas divariando… te gusta :) - le dijeron muy de cerca

¡no!... es decir… bueno… O///O ¡es mi amigo!

¬.¬

…solo somos amigos… ¡déjenme en paz!- grito para irse a ocultar detrás de sengoku, quien sonreía divertido

Bueno, ahora solo te faltaría conocer al capitán y a syusuke- dijo momoshiro a ryoma –pero ellos no están por ahora

Preparen todo para atracar en el puerto- la voz de mando resonó por toda la cubierta

Capitán...- ahora todos hablaban a coro -¡syusuke:)

Todos fueron a saludar al castaño, quien los miraba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. .. De más esta decir que kawamura y ann estaban un poco lejos de los recién llegados y akutsu ni siquiera pestañeo.

-que bueno que estés bien syusuke- decía Dan, bastante cerca del castaño para inquietud de los otros dos

-al parecer todos están bien, me alegro mucho n.n- dijo syusuke que estaba muy normal, aunque se le veía algo hambriento

-si, fue un huracán del demonio- dijo momoshiro quien había abrazado a syusuke con un brazo

-ann y kawamura: O///O

-pero nuestro syusuke salio airoso de el, increíble n.n –sengoku le daba palmadas en la espalda al castaño –todos salimos ilesos

aunque no sabemos como- dijo Kaoru pensativo

eso no importa, el hecho es que estamos bien n.n –dijo hikaru calmando a su gemelo

si tienes razón n.n- dijo Kaoru sonriendo, aunque en verdad no dejaba de preguntarse como rayos salieron de esa

me alegra que estés bien syusuke- dijo kawamura finalmente

a mi también, si te morías, nadie comería mis comidas- dijo ann guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que el castaño sonriese aun mas

oh, lo olvidaba- dijo kawamura para luego girar a ver a ann –gracias por cubrirme todo este tiempo, pero ya no es necesario, puedo volver a la cocina

Ann pudo detectar un suspiro general que todos trataron de ocultar. El único no suspiro fue syusuke y posiblemente el capitán. Pensó que sus compañeros eran conmovedoramente transparentes. No pudo evitar decir algo.

-en realidad kawamura, estaba pensando en tomar el puesto definitivamente- dijo para luego esperar la reacción de su grupo

-¡NO!- gritaron todos levantando las manos como para agarrarla

-… ¡jajajaja!- ann no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Estaba segura de que incluso el capitán había gritado eso, una prueba era que había desviado la mirada, también sospechaba de akutsu, pero era mas difícil saberlo debido a la distancia que este mantenía siempre

p tranquilos, era una broma. Dijo ann para luego abrazar a kawamura –me alegra que estés de vuelta

Gracias- dijo kawamura sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo

Te crees muy graciosa ¿cierto? ¬.¬- dijeron los gemelos de brazos cruzados

Tuve buenos maestros ;)

Luego todos se echaron a reír en voz alta. En verdad les agrada tener compañero que también podían ser sus amigos. Tezuka, quien estaba al lado de syusuke, los miraba a todos con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabia que había pasado, pero no le disgustaba el hecho de que todos estuviesen vivos y provocándole migrañas de vez en cuando… aunque ciertamente el podía prescindir de eso ultimo.

- ejem…disculpen ÙÚ…- ryoma ya se había cansado de la falta de atención –no quisiera interrumpir este momento tan alegre, pero… ¿Quién de ustedes, fracasados es el capitán de este barco del infierno?

-…- todos guardaron silencio

-ryoma…- dijo momoshiro acercándose a el con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos acerca de cómo comportarte con los piratas?. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no nos distinguíamos por la tolerancia? Pues bien…

Momoshiro iba a decir algo mas, pero guardo silencio al ver al capitán acercarse.

-¿tu eres el capitán?- ryoma lo miro de arriba abajo

-¿y tu sombrero, gorra con plumas. Parche en el ojo y pata de palo?- le pregunto ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante

-¡ryoma!- le llamo la atención momoshiro alarmado

-¿y tu cetro, corona y ropas reales?- le pregunto tezuka cruzado de brazos después de lo ocurrido con syusuke, No estaba de humor para aguantar personar arrogantes.

-"ouch, buena esa tezuka :)"-ann miraba desde lejos la escena

Momoshiro dejo escapar una risita.

-¿tu de que lado estas?- pregunto ryoma al pelinegro

-pues el es mi capitán¿Qué esperabas?- dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos

-…oye tu- dijo mirando a kawamura

-¿yo?- kawamura se señalo a si mismo

-si, tráeme agua- le ordeno ryoma, en verdad estaba sediento

-bueno… claro- kawamura apenas dio vuelta para ir en busca del agua, cuando sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo volteo algo nervioso y noto los ojos de su capitán puestos sobre el. Eso ya le decía todo lo que debía hacer

-em… creo que mejor no n.nU

-debemos hablar- dijo tezuka centrando su mirada nuevamente en ryoma

-no hay mucho de que hablar- renegó el príncipe molesto –me secuestraste para obtener dinero sucio, pero lo único que obtendrás será una cuerda alrededor de tu cuello- ryoma en verdad no le iba a demostrar miedo a ese capita, preferiría morir antes de hacer eso

-no tenia intenciones de secuestrar a un príncipe. Lo que me recuerda…- tezuka miro a sengoku quien tenia una sonrisita tonta en la cara

-n.nu "tranquilo, no mojes tus pantalones. El no puede matarte… espera, creo que si puede"

-…no creerás que lo he olvidado ¿oh si?- pregunto tezuka seriamente

-pero me disculpe ó.ò -se excuso sengoku

-¿te fijaste que clase de…- tezuka hizo fuerza de voluntad para darle un buen adjetivo al chico –persona has traído a bordo?

-una muy linda n.n- dijo sengoku instintivamente al recordar al príncipe sin nada puesto. Por supuesto pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho esto –perdón ToT

-vuelve a la bodega y…

-ahhh… capitán- lo interrumpió momoshiro –tengo malas noticias, tiramos toda la carga al mar

-¡es cierto!- recordó kawamura alarmado

-genial, entonces lo único que tenemos es un príncipe grosero que hara que nos maten, si, esto es genial

Todos miraron a ann sorprendidos

-… ¿pensé en voz alta? n-nu

-ya pensare en tu castigo sengoku- dijo tezuka viendo como el pelirrojo suspiraba aliviado por haberse librado de su ira… por el momento –todos, prepárense para arribar y en cuanto a ti- tezuka miro al príncipe a los ojos, el pequeño le sostuvo la mirada –no estas en tu castillo, aquí solo yo doy ordenes ¿entendido?

-si te hago caso ¿dejaras de darme esa basura que llamas comida?

-…ÙÚ – ann apretó el puño y se alejo por la seguridad del príncipe. Una cosa era que ella admitiera que cocinaba horrible y otra cosa era que alguien dijera que cocinaba horrible

-si…- respondió tezuka

-de todos modos no te haré caso. Alguien tráigame agua, muero de sed

-¿quieres que lo deje inconciente?- ofreció akutsu desde donde se encontraba

-no es necesario…- le respondió tezuka –por ahora

-yo te traeré agua- ofreció kawamura para luego mirar a su capitán, quien asintió

-dan, sube y mira que todo este bien- le ordeno al mas pequeño

-si- dijo el chico dirigiéndose al mástil para luego para luego trepar por la escalera integrada (pedazos de madera pegados al mástil)

-ann, sengoku, vayan a bajar las velas

-de acuerdo- dijo la chica retirándose

-¡ann, linda!- sengoku fue tras la chica -Al parecer el destino quiere que estemos juntos ¿no es genial? n.n

-tanto como comer arena ¬.¬

-momoshiro, toma al niño y…

-no soy un niño- protesto ryoma interrumpiéndolo

-toma al niño y enciérralo de nuevo

¿Qué? Capitán no creo que…

-hazlo- ordeno tezuka para luego retirarse en compañía de syusuke

-¡espere!- grito momoshiro dando un par de pasos. Tezuka volteo a verlo.

-no causara problemas, yo me encargo – dijo momoshiro tratando de sonar convincente

-…- tezuka miro a syusuke quien estaba a su lado

-déjalo, no creo que le haga apreciarnos estar encerrado allá abajo- dijo el castaño apoyando a momoshiro

-(suspiro) momoshiro encárgate de el hasta que lleguemos al puerto- acepto tezuka volviendo a caminar rumbo a su habitación

-¡si:) -dijo momoshiro viendo como tezuka se retiraba junto con syusuke –ahora escucha ryoma (se voltea a verlo) no vayas a…- pestañeo varias veces al no encontrarlo. Al desviar su mirada hacia la izquierda, vio como los gemelos lo tenían acorralado

- "esos pequeños demonios, con razón no los estaban sintiendo¡esperaban una ocasión para atacar!"

-veo que no le temes al capitán ¬.¬- dijo hikaru quien estaba a su lado derecho con las manos en la cintura

-le hablaste como si tu fueses el jefe ¬.¬- dijo Kaoru a su lado izquierdo

-¿y? ÙÚ- pregunto ryoma visiblemente molesto por la presencia de los idénticos

-fuiste grosero, insultaste la comida de ann, se nota que serás un problema en cualquier oportunidad que tengas- señalaba Kaoru apuntándole con el dedo

-¿Cuál es el punto aquí?- pregunto ryoma hastiado

-¡eres de los nuestros! n.n- celebraron los gemelos abrazándolo fuertemente

-disculpen Ù.Ú- hablo momoshiro de brazos cruzados –aléjense- les advirtió

-tu otra vez ¬.¬- ambos gemelos apretaron mas al príncipe quien estaba bastante rojo –fuera de aquí, el es nuestro u.u

-¡¿Cómo que nuestro?! Ò.Ó- momoshiro camino hacia ellos con los puños cerrados -¡yo les daré lo suyo!

**1 minuto después…**

-disculpen n.nu –kawamura llego justo a tiempo para ver como momoshiro tenia a los gemelos suspendidos en el aire uno en cada mano, dispuestos a lanzarlos por la borda. Ninguno de los presentes parecía importarle el asunto.

-¡bájanos! O-O- grito Kaoru viendo hacia abajo sus propias piernas colgando sobre el mar

-¡hazlo, hazlo!- apoyo hikaru

-como quieran :) –momoshiro los bajo un poco, haciendo que los gemelos gritaran

-¡aaaaaahhhh!- hikaru logro voltear un poco- ¡kawamura auxilio!- le grito al chico

-¡momoshiro, me resbalo!- grito Kaoru espantado

-no, no te resbalas (los suelta un poco) ahora si te resbalas n.n

-¡eres cruel! T-T

-momoshiro, el capitán se enfadara si perdemos gente de ese modo -.-U –dijo kawamura, sabiendo que esto podría detener al pelinegro

-de acuerdo…- momoshiro los entro al barco soltando sus ropas, dejándolos caer en la cubierta no muy suavemente –la próxima vez, llegaran a la orilla nadando

-no te tenemos miedo P –dijeron los gemelos levantándose del suelo –adiós ryoma n.n- se despidieron para luego bajar las escaleras

Ò.Ó uno de estos días voy a…- momoshiro movía sus dedos frenéticamente

- -aquí esta tu agua ryoma- kawamura le extendió el vaso a lo que ryoma se lo arrebato bruscamente sorprendiéndolo

-insolente, no me llames por mi nombre- dijo ryoma mirándolo duramente para luego beberse el agua rápidamente y lanzarle el vaso al chico, quien lo atrapo. Luego se volteo dándole la espalda

-lo siento- dijo kawamura -no quise…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- lo interrumpió momoshiro colocándose a su lado y mirando molesto al príncipe –es obvio que alguien ha bebido mucha agua de mar

-…- kawamura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mejor les dejaba espacio.

-¿estas hablando de mi?- pregunto ryoma volteando a ver al moreno

-claro que si, te estoy mirando ¿no?

-hmp. Eres basura igual que todos aquí- dijo ryoma cruzándose de brazos y mirando aun lado

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- estallo momoshiro apretando los puños a causa de la ira que sentía

-mi problema es que estoy en medio de la nada con idiotas como tu… - dijo ryoma para luego descruzar sus brazos y volver a ver a momoshiro a la cara -¡y no uses la palabra maldito conmigo!

-oye, tu has usado muchas palabras feas con nosotros- le recordó momoshiro colocando sus manos en su cintura - ¡palabras que yo no recordaba que existían, has sido maleducado, grosero y antipático, seguro eres igual en tu castillo, apostaría el barco a que no tienes amigos, nadie quiere estar con alguien arrogante!

-…- ryoma lucho por no quedarse boquiabierto. Momoshiro había dicho cosas tan… ciertas, que no podía discutirlas, ni siquiera los sirvientes le dirigían la palabra, al menos no más de lo necesario. Solo dos chicas cuyos rostros no recordaba claramente, tampoco recordaba sus nombres.

-y otra cosa- continuo momoshiro ya mas calmado al ver el silencio repentino del príncipe –debes disculparte con kawamura, el es de los pocos a bordo que podrían aguantar tu carácter, cosa que es un milagro, porque yo no…

-lo siento- dijo ryoma bajamente y dándole la espalda al pelos de punta

-¿disculpa?- pregunto momoshiro acercándose al príncipe, quien ocultaba sus ojos bajo sus cabellos

-lo siento- dijo apretando fuertemente el barandal de madera del barco. No quería volver a repetirlo, no le era fácil decirlo

-en serio que no te oí nada¿podrías hablar mas?…

-¡lo siento!. ¿De acuerdo?. ¡Yo!... yo lo siento… solo quiero volver a casa- ryoma se sentía algo mal por haber tratado mal al chico grande y a momoshiro, no se lo merecían, ellos eran los únicos que hasta ahora habían pasado tiempo con el y habían sido amables y no se le habían lanzado encima.

-…- momoshiro se acerco al príncipe y se coloco a su lado mirando al mar. Lo pensó por unos segundos y luego se decidió y puso su mano el hombro del príncipe –volverás a casa- le aseguro con una sonrisa

-momoshiro…- ryoma se sintió ligeramente incomodo ante la situación, estaba mostrando debilidad, eso era algo que sadaharu le había enseñado a evitar –si tengo amigos- dijo el príncipe recordando al chico de los lentes. Tal vez no era muy comunicativo, tal vez no eran de lo mas cercano pero lo había pensado y finalmente lo tendría en la categoría de amigo.

-se que tienes, solo lo dije porque estaba molesto- dijo momoshiro poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza –por cierto, discúlpate la próxima vez que veas a kawamura

-si, si, no tienes que decírmelo, lo haré cuando lo vuelva a ver

-no es necesario, ya lo oí- la voz del chico los hizo voltear sorprendidos

-¿kawamura?- dijo momoshiro -¿Cuándo volviste?

-No me había ido n.nu- respondió kawamura

-Oye…- ryoma llamo la atención del chico que vestía una remera azul ajustada que marcaba perfectamente su pecho, unos pantalones de cuero marrón con un cinturón de un marrón mas blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color que el cinturón, tenia un fragmento de tela color gris oscuro sujetado a su cintura, que cubría parte de su pierna derecha, su trasero y un poco de su pierna izquierda. En su cinturón del lado izquierdo se encontraba sujetada una pequeña bolsa color rojo vino que al parecer tenia dinero. (Esta será su ropa por ahora)

-lo siento- dijo ryoma, no sin dificultad, esto de disculparse era algo nuevo para el.

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo kawamura amablemente

-vamos chicos, les hice el desayuno

-¡aaaaaahhhhh!- gritaron los tres espantados al ver a syusuke que había salido de la nada. Luego notaron que eran los únicos que seguían en el área

-¡genial! dijo momoshiro reponiéndose al susto –no he comido en días, vamos ryoma- dicho esto, se llevo al príncipe tomándolo de la muñeca y comenzando a correr, mientras este le gritaba que lo llevara despacio

-vamos kawamura- dijo syusuke al único que quedaba. Se acerco al chico peligrosamente -me lave las manos antes de continuar- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, viendo como la cara de kawamura cambiaba de color

-vamos. Dijo kawamura avanzando a toda velocidad para poner distancia entre el y un peligroso castaño.

-¿hu?- syusuke miro al suelo y se inclino para recoger un arma del suelo –kawamura olvidaste tu hacha n.n –dijo yendo tras el chico

* * *

Habían llegado al pueblo. Los cuatro chicos caminaban en medio de la calle, al lugar donde el mas reciente "amigo" los guiaba (dos al frente, uno atrás y otro mucho mas atrás) 

-mizuki te noto algo cambiado- le hizo saber kirihara quien caminaba a su lado

-digamos que he cambiado un poco- respondió este despreocupadamente –creo que me he vuelto mas sensible y ahora me preocupan mas los sentimientos de los demás

-¿tu preocupándote por alguien mas que no seas tu mismo?- pregunto kirihara mirándolo incrédulo para luego sonreír torcidamente –eso tengo que verlo

-¡manos arriba vieja, déme esa bolsa!- el grito de un asaltante que provenían de un callejón cercano, detuvieron al grupo. Solo ryoga se sorprendió al ver esto a plena luz del día

Mizuki ni siquiera parpadeo, solo asco su pistola y disparo, hiriendo al sujeto en el hombro derecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo

-tienes suerte de que soy mas sensible al dolor ajeno- dijo mizuki acercándose mientras cargaba su arma –ahora puedes irte o morir- completo haciendo que el hombre se levantara del suelo y se fuera corriendo sujetando su brazo herido

-muchísimas gracias joven- dijo la anciana inclinándose como señal de agradecimiento

-no me lo agradezca señora- dijo mizuki sonriendo y apuntándole con el arma –manos arriba, déme el dinero y nadie saldrá herido

-¡mizuki!- gritaron marui y ryoma al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?- dijo viéndolos por encima del hombro –de algo tengo que vivir

-¿persona sensible?- dijo kirihara sonriendo

-(suspiro de resignación) mizuki volvió a ver a la mujer –solo bromeaba n.n- mizuki tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sonreír así –mis amigos se lo creyeron

-si… adiós- dijo la señora marchándose mientras dudaba si realmente había sido una broma

-espero que estén contentos- dijo mizuki caminando de regreso al grupo -acabo de perder dinero fácil y rápido

-me equivoque, no has cambiado en nada- dijo kirihara, quien estaba al lado de ryoga. Se movió un par de metros de este ultimo y le dijo:

-ryoga, apestas, haz algo al respecto- dijo usando su mano como abanico para disipar el mal olor

-gracias por el consejo- dijo el chico quien disfrutaba de bastante especio personal

-ahora si necesito ese trago- dijo mizuki volviendo a caminar, seguido de kirihara y marui

-que sujeto tan extraño- comento marui para si mismo

-créeme, lo es- dijo kirihara quien lo había oído

-lo mejor es que le saquemos información y continuemos pronto, hemos perdido mucho tiempo- dijo ryoga acercándose a los otros dos, quienes pusieron cara de enfermos

-chicos, ustedes sigan sin mi- dijo ryoga deteniéndose y mirando hacia la derecha –yo los alcanzo en un rato

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto marui curioso deteniéndose y volteando a verlo

-a conseguir ropa nueva y también una espada nueva- dijo ryoga comenzando a caminar hacia la tienda de ropas que había llamado su atención

-esta bien…- marui se quedo viendo al chico que se retiraba hasta que desapareció adentro de la tienda, volvió a mirar al frente y…

-¡oigan, espérenme!- grito marui para luego salir corriendo tras los otros dos que al parecer ni se habían detenido.

* * *

Llevaban bastante tiempo caminando en medio del bosque, todo ese tiempo habían tenido una especie de conversación. 

-dilo- demando caminado tras el chico de los lentes

-no tengo nada que decir- dijo caminando entre los arbustos

-dilo- volvió a demandar siguiéndolo

-Kaoru…- sadaharu se detuvo y se volvió a verlo –haz estado pidiendo eso desde que empezamos a caminar por medio de este bosque¿no vas a desistir hasta que lo diga cierto?

-nunca me rindo, deberías saberlo- dijo Kaoru acercándose y quedando a mínima distancia

-de acuerdo¿quieres que lo diga? Bien…- sadaharu se acerco al rostro del menor quedando bastante cerca como para sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba, pudo ver perfectamente como este se sonrojaba, aunque trababa de aparentar frialdad. Esto lo hizo sonreír

-el rey es un completo y sin igual idiota, cuya única habilidad consiste en manejar dos espadas, negar eso es como negar al viento, todo este viaje no tiene el mas mínimo sentido porque todos sabemos que el príncipe volverá a casa sin un rasguño, todo lo que te paso fue algo estúpido, todos sabemos que hay otra razón para que te culparan de traición al reino, el rey mintió olímpicamente mal, tu no me has dicho toda la verdad y en pocas palabras, todo esto es una gran y colosal perdida de tiempo… ¿olvide decir algo?- pregunto acomodándose sus lentes

-…no- dijo Kaoru desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos

-por cierto… creo que empezamos mal- dijo obteniendo nuevamente la atención del chico del pañuelo –podemos llevarnos bien, solo tenemos que cooperar el uno con el otro

-…- Kaoru trato de descifrar la mirada seria de sadaharu, quería averiguar si hablaba en serio, pero era bastante difícil saber lo que sadaharu pensaba. Sus lentes bloqueaban cualquier visión de sus ojos

-si todo sale como lo planeo, no tendrás que volver conmigo, se muy bien que jamás traicionarías a tus compañeros, pero no te preocupes, ellos no me interesan, solo llévame con tezuka y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras

-… ¿y si no quiero?

-pues, tendré que torturarte hasta que me digas, cosa que en verdad no quiero hacer

- no te tengo miedo- dijo Kaoru molesto apretando los puños

-eso lo es muy bien, además yo no quiero que me tengas miedo, quiero que seamos amigos

-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido viéndolo a los ojos. -¿Por qué?

-porque ambos tenemos mucho en común… o al menos eso creo- dijo sadaharu quitándose una ramita del cabello

-… supongo que podemos ser amigos…- dijo Kaoru sintiéndose algo incomodo frente a esta situación

-bien continuemos – dijo sadaharu dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Kaoru caminando tras el evitando las ramas mas bajas de los árboles

-adelante…-

-¿no me recuerdas?

-no, eso es algo que me sorprende, no acostumbro a olvidar las cosas importantes

-¿Por qué tomamos este camino?- pregunto viendo a su alrededor

-eso es mas de una pregunta- señalo sadaharu viéndolo por encima de su hombro –pero la contestare. Detrás de este bosque, hay un pueblo donde espero ver a un conocido, lo haré venir con nosotros

-no lo necesitamos- respondió kaoru hoscamente

en realidad, yo creo que si

¿y si se niega?

-créeme, no lo hará- sadaharu sonrió siniestramente –se como convencerlo

…sadaharu, eres muy extraño- eso fue lo único que pudo decir Kaoru

Y aun no has visto nada- sadaharu se detuvo lentamente, viendo hacia el frente –llegamos…

-… Kaoru se puso a su lado y miro el pueblo. Era un pueblo que podía llamarse normal, tenía una muralla de troncos verticales alrededor de el y una puerta principal, esta muralla era algo típico de los pueblos alejados del mar.

-vamos…- dijo sadaharu comenzado a caminar

-¿sabes donde encontrarlo?- pregunto Kaoru siguiéndolo

-ni idea. Buscaremos hasta que lo hallemos, no creo que duremos mucho

-…

-dime…-sadaharu se detuvo y se volteo a ver a Kaoru -¿aun te sientes incomodo por mi presencia?

-no, ya me acostumbre- respondió Kaoru pasando junto a sadaharu sin detenerse

-"en verdad tenemos que sentarnos a hablar honestamente el uno con el otro, solo as funcionara esto"- pensaba sadaharu retomando el camino hacia la entrada del pueblo donde estaba Kaoru esperándolo.

* * *

Finalmente habían llegado a la cantina. Como era temprano habían conseguido asientos en la barra fácilmente. Llevaban mucho tiempo y el integrante faltante aun no aparecía, mientras esperaban habían estado tomando bastante… 

-y luego (hip) me dijo que ya no podía seguir conmigo¡¿puedes creerlo?!- pregunto mirando al chico a su lado –después de todo (hip) lo que hice por el me abandono, un día desperté (hip) y ya no estaba¡solo me dejo una mísera carta!

-¿Por qué crees que te dejo?- pregunto kirihara tomando otro trago para luego suspirar

-no lo se.- respondió mizuki bastante sonrojado a causa del alcohol -quizás aun estaba enojado conmigo porque lo rapte de su pueblo, sacándolo de todo lo que conocía para traerlo a otro sitio, lejos de sus familiares y amigos

-¿solo por eso?- pregunto kirihara no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba –que chico tan sensible

-creo que deberían dejar de tomar- dijo marui viendo el estado en que se encontraban

**-…¬.¬-** mizuki le clavo la mirada

-¿Qué? O-O? – pregunto marui algo nervioso

-¿Por qué no eres mi novio?- le pregunto mizuki bastante curioso

-de acuerdo, en verdad deben dejar de tomar- dijo marui quien no había probado una sola gota de alcohol debido a malas experiencias con el

-¡oye¿nos estas llamando ebrios?-le reclamo kirihara frunciendo el seño –no somos ebrios

-¡si!- apoyo mizuki –somos ladrones, secuestradores, mentirosos y vulgares¡pero no somos ebrios!- dijo mizuki pegándole un fuerte puñetazo a la barra

-…!jajajajajajajaja!-ambos chicos tuvieron un ataque de risa, se abrazaron y reían sin parar mientras marui los miaba consternado

-hola chicos, veo que la están pasando bien- la voz del líder del grupo los hizo voltearse a verlo

-tardaste mucho para comprar tan poca ropa ryoga- dijo kirihara para luego pasar su lengua por sus labios –y veo que no fue tiempo perdido

-te ves bien ;) –dijo marui sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo

-…- mizuki solo lo observaba atentamente

-gracias, ahora si me siento yo mismo- dijo ryoga sentándose junto al pelirrojo –no mas problemas para mi

-… linda espada amigo- kirihara admiro la espada larga que el joven llevaba sujeta a la espada –debió costarte una fortuna

-naaa…- respondió ryoga pidiendo un trago –solo todo el dinero que traía- dijo normalmente mientras el cantinero le llevaba su trago, el cual el tomo de inmediato

-¡¿Qué?!- grito kirihara levantándose se su asiento

-esto es increíble- dijo marui, tomando su primer trago de alcohol, lo necesitaba

-¿tu que tanto me ves? ¬.¬- pregunto ryoga a mizuki quien aun lo miraba insistentemente

-¿Por qué no eres mi novio?- le pregunto mizuki al chico sexy

**CONTINUARA…**

**Milly:** gracias, me esforzare mas por mejorar la historia y la descripción (cosa difícil por cierto :S) pero lo haré, tenlo por seguro n.n

**Hohenheim Mx: **me alegra que no te durmieras. Te entiendo, a mi también me parecio eso (después de subirlo por desgracia) pero bueno, ya me recuperare en los capítulos que siguen. Jejeje como no sentir pena por el, digamos que el bosque no es su fuerte. Por ahí puse algo de Kaoru y tienes razón, es algo estúpida (aquí entre nos, debía ser así, para levantar sospechas ;)

Pst¿te llego la foto? Es que creo que me confundí, ya que tu dirección (por culpa de fanfiction) se veía algo extraña, si no te llego por favor dímelo.

**Miguel: **descuida, ya me dijiste todo lo que ibas a escribir aquí por otros medios n.n aquí otro capitulo y nos leemos más tarde. En este capitulo puse mucho de nuestros piratas y veremos mas de ellos en los posteriores.

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **jejeje descuida, aun no matare a nadie (aun) quizás mas adelante o lo haga de sorpresa, quien sabe. See a mi también me da mucha risa cuando lo escribo, jejeje, pobrecito ryoga, no tiene mucha experiencia en lugares como esos.

no mija, el sigue vivo, solo que le paso algo que se sabra mas adelante. Aun hay muchas cosas que esclarecer y muchos personajes por salir a la luz. Bueno ya dejo de molestar por aquí, nos leemos luego.

**Puroppu: **jejeje, gracias n.n aquí otro capitulo y descuida, inui sigue vivo, por ahora claro. Mizuki es de mis personajes favoritos, en parte porque es un desgraciado. Siempre que lo agrego en una historia le cambio un poco la personalidad la primera vez, pero ya lo arreglo después. Bueno eso es todo y nos leemos luego n.n

**NEKOWITCH**: gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que te gustó n.n aquí otro capitulo que espero también te guste. naaa yuuta aun sigue vivo, pero no te equivocas al decir que pobre de mizuki cuando syusuke lo encuentre.XD

**Chris Melian: **descuidatodos nos perdemos de vez en cuando, (yo por ejemplo ¬.¬)

Y descuida, te entiendo, fanfiction a veces enloquece u.u

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, aquí vimos la terminación de eso que dejamos inconcluso, veremos algo de sadaharu y Kaoru… y creo que ya aclare el punto de sadaharu por ahí, no te preocupes por el, sigue vivo.

A mi también me gustan esos chicos, mira que la pasan duras por ahí. Y tienes razón, sengoku parece eso, mas lo de cara de idiota, pero bueno, es un buen chico n.n

Me alegra que et haya gustado tanto, vaya a mi me pasa lo mismo de vez en cuando, por eso a veces tengo que dejar de leer tranquilizarme y volver, sino en mi casa me creerán loca por reírme sola XD

¡todo eso por una hora?! Y yo que pensaba que me estafaban en el caber de la otra calle ¬.¬

Gracias por dejarme review a pesar de tus circunstancias n.n y no te preocupes, no fue para nada corto, además comentaste de todo lo que paso n.n. ( por cierto, yo estoy igual, fanfiction nunca me envia las alertas, sino hasta días ¡o semanas después!) nos leemos n.n

**Ivy: **naaa, tranquila, por ahora no se me morirá ninguno de ellos. No se me ocurriría matar a uno de mis favoritos… tan pronto XD lo salvaremos por ahora, pero nadie sabe como continúe. En cuanto a marui yo que el mantendría distancia con ese chico ¬.¬ si apenas acaba de conocerlo… aunque no lo culpo XD

Si le logro robar o no, lo veremos mas adelante, también veremos que pasa con syuichiro y todo eso. En cuanto a la tezuka y fuji, debo admitir que me encanto hacer sufrir a tezuka (y a los lectores XD) haciéndolo perderse en el mar. Jejeje eso me gusto… bueno ya veremos algo de eso mas adelante. Por ahora me despido y que tengas un lindo día n.n

**Sweet-Ashie: **descuida, yo también me demore mucho. A mi también me agrada, aunque no al comienzo, por eso es que… no mejor que el fic lo diga y no yo XD ya veras que ocurre mas adelante

**Haruhi-Suna¡**hola querida sunahace mucho que no te veía por estos rumbos. Me alegra que estés de regreso n.n tal vez no me pudiste hacer un resumen de cada capitulo, pero me dejaste en claro que te gustaron, eso me hace muy feliz n.n para compensar la ausencia de nuestros chicos en el ultimo capitulo, les traigo mucho de ellos en este n.n en fin aquí esta el capitulo n.n disfrútalo

**¡**holas! Descuida, con eso que dijiste, fue suficiente n.n gracias, aquí otro capitulo par que te entretengas… espero n.n

**ATENCION: a los que le interesa saber como se ve ahora ryoga, dejen su email, (incluyendo los que tienen cuentas, no entiendo como las pone fanfiction o no aparecen u.u) se la enviare a TODOS los que dejen su email. Y claro esta otra de Kaoru, sadaharu y momoshiro. (y si la encuentro, la de tezuka)**

**Solo acuérdense de dejar su email en su review y cuando pueda se las envío n.n**

**Cualquier falla ortografía, por favor avísenme y la arreglo. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Besos ;)**


	8. Peleas, Recuerdos y Persecuciones

**PIRATE BLOOD **

**Jejejeje, me tarde esta vez ¿cierto? perdón por eso. Es que me he estado bastante ociosa y vaga, y para colmo al fin me he bajado el juego que tanto quería (final fantasy VIII) bueno para mi, malo para ustedes u.u**

**Advertencia: escenas con contenido yaoi, si no te gusta pues estas a tiempo para retitarte. Si te gusta, estas en el lugar correcto ;)**

**Peleas, Recuerdos y Persecuciones **

Shishido seguía junto a la cama de shoutarou. Oía el choque de espadas, lo que le indicaba que la pelea había comenzado.

-"eiji no podrá con el"- sentencio mirando hacia le pequeña ventana circular por donde entraba en aire.

-…- fijo su vista en choutarou, quien desde hace varios días sufría de fiebres muy altas. El chico respiraba tranquilamente y tenía un paño húmedo en la frente. Su ropa descansaba en un rincón de la habitación, lo único que lo cubría era la manta sobre su cuerpo.

Shishido pensó que seria una buena idea pasarle un paño húmedo por el cuerpo para refrescarlo y bajarle la fiebre.

Tomo un paño humedeciéndolo en la pequeña tinaja junto a el, y comenzó a pasarle el paño en el rostro, por sus sonrojadas mejillas, para luego pasar al cuello, duro unos momentos hasta que volvió a humedecer el paño, le bajo la manta que lo cubría hasta la cintura y fue paseando el paño por los pectorales de choutarou varias veces, su mente se perdió oyendo la respiración de su compañero, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a pensar cosas indebidas. Se sentía bastante bien. Unos sonidos extraños lo trajeron a la realidad-

-"choutarou…" shishido no supo en que momento que se le había ido el paño de las manos, solo sabia que estaba acariciando el pecho de choutarou… y este reaccionaba soltando pequeños gemidos.

-…- pronto su otra mano estaba también en el pecho del chico, hacia movimientos circulares sobre los pezones de choutarou, haciendo que su compañero comenzara a respirar a bocanadas. Su mente estaba en blanco, solo tenía una cosa y esa era probar el cuerpo de su amigo, sentirlo en sus brazos, hacerlo gemir, hacerlo suyo…

-shi-shishido…- dijo dificultosamente poniendo sus manos sobre las de su amigo, cosa que lo hizo detenerse. Se sentó sobre la cama aun respirando agitadamente

-cho-¡choutarou!…- shishido se quedo como piedra cuando oyó la débil voz de su afiebrado amigo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto débilmente mirándolo a sus ojos asustados. No había tono de ira o reproche en su voz, solo era una simple pregunta.

-…duerme- dijo shishido empujándolo a choutarou suavemente hacia atrás, este se dejo caer en la cama y se durmió de inmediato.

-"¡soy un bastardo!"- shishido se alejo rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación furioso consigo mismo. Se había aprovechado de la enfermedad de choutarou, eso había sido algo bastante bajo… algo imperdonable.

-"va a odiarme"- pensó sintiendo que su corazón le dolía. Se dirigió camino a la cubierta, pero solo llego al pie de la escalera. No podía irse y dejar a su amigo solo, el era quien estaba a cargo de su cuidado.

Dio media vuelta y camino a paso lento de regreso a la habitación. Se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, trago en seco y entro a la habitación. Por suerte choutarou seguía dormido. Camino hacia el, le subió la manta, cubriéndolo. Luego tomo su silla y se sentó a varios metros de distancia, no debía permanecer cerca de su amigo… por el bien de este.

-"pero…- shishido apretó los puños y cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras unas lagrimas viajaban por su rostro -yo no quiero alejarme"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syuichiro tenia muchas dificultades para mantenerse a la par con atobe. No podía creer que un pirata llegase a ser tan diestro con la espada. Era algo que tiraba por tierra muchas de sus experiencias con piratas en el pasado. Luego de defenderse del ultimo ataque de atobe, salto hacia atrás para establecer distancia, atobe lo miraba arrogante mente.

-¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- le pregunto el chico del lunar viéndolo malignamente y sin moverse. –Si sigues así, te acabare en el próximo golpe- dijo mirando la hoja de su espada, que tenia un poco sangre en la punta.

-no moriré aquí- dijo syuichiro respirando agitadamente –no puedo morir ahora, no hasta cumplir mi objetivo

-¿un objetivo? Que bonito. ¿y cual es ese objetivo, se puede saber?- pregunto algo cínico

- encontrar a tezuka, yo…- la mirada de syuichiro adquirió un brillo extraño –necesito verlo- completo en un murmullo. Bajo el rostro y miro la espada en su mano, apretó la agarradura de esta fuertemente y luego miro a atobe decidido.

-no me importa si debo pelear contigo o con varios mas, no terminare aquí, eso puedes asegurarlo

-…veamos…- atobe bajo el rostro y puso la meno en su mentón para pensar en la situación –si te mato aquí, no ganaría nada. Si te dejo ir, iras tras tezuka y considerando quien eres tal vez trates de matarlo, fallaras por supuesto, ya que eres patético, aunque no tanto como el gato pelirrojo… ¿Qué debo hacer contigo?- pregunto atobe viendo a syuichiro con una sonrisa arrogante

-tu dímelo- respondió el ojiverde seriamente. Jamás suplicaría por su vida, eso lo tenía claro

-hagamos algo- dijo atobe subiendo su espada a la altura de su rostro –si sobrevives por un minuto entero, te dejo ir

-me parece bien- respondió syuichiro separando los pies y alzando la espada hasta su pecho –pero si puedo matarte, no dudare

Atobe ataco a syuichiro rápidamente, el chico pudo esquivar el golpe a duras penas. Las espadas comenzaron a hacer contacto, ambos oponentes estaban concentrados en derrotar al otro.

-"debo admitirlo, no muere fácilmente"- pensaba atobe continuando dando estocadas que el joven comenzaba a esquivar cada vez mas fácilmente. En un ataque sorpresivo del contrincante, tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, apretó los dientes furiosamente –"!maldición!"

-"¡se descuidó!"- syuichiro pego su espada del suelo, arrastrándola, dejando una raya en el suelo. Subió con velocidad su espada, hasta el rostro de atobe, quien pudo saltar hacia atrás a tiempo, pero bastante sorprendido. (Bolea lunar con la espada XD)

-" ¡rayos, falle!"- syuichiro apretó los dientes. La oportunidad que esperaba y la había desperdiciado. –"pero aun no termino…"

-…- atobe paso su mano por su mejilla, sintió como la sangre escurría por su rostro. Había logrado herirlo aunque no profundamente. Luego paso su mano por su cuello y noto que algo le faltaba. Miro hacia el suelo y encontró lo que buscaba.

-…- atobe puso una muy mala cara al ve su collar el en suelo, la herida no era nada comparado con eso.

-"creo que una fue una buena idea hacer eso"- pensó syuichiro justo cuando atobe lo ataco con su espada horizontalmente, con la intención de cortarle el rostro a la mitad. El ojiverde Pudo agacharse para esquivar el ataque de atobe, poniendo una mano en el suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba, pero este aprovecho ese momento para pegarle una patada en el rostro, syuichiro pudo cubrirse, poniendo sus brazos en forma de X en frente de su rostro, pero termino a varios metros del joven.

-esto no se toca- dijo seriamente recogiendo su collar del suelo, el cual tenia forma de dragón con alas, cuya cola le daba vueltas a una espada. (Foto)

-¡¿de donde sacaste ese collar?!- le pregunto syuichiro a gritos levantándose del suelo

-…-atobe lo miro seriamente. Apretó inconscientemente el collar en su mano – no lo robe si eso piensas… es mío. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-se que no eres un pirata- dijo syuichiro bajamente para que solo atobe lo oyese

-… (Sonríe) ¿En serio?-

-ese collar… pertenece a un príncipe, estoy seguro… ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto syuichiro impactado por las cosas que acababa de descubrir

-solo te diré que collares como estos no necesariamente deben pertenecer a un príncipe…- atobe guardo su espada –bueno, con todo este habladero y la pelea ha pasado mas de un minuto, así que despierta al pelirrojo y váyanse- tezuka camino hacia su barco, pasando junto a su tripulación y dejándolos atrás

-entonces ¿se acabo?- pregunto gakuto viendo al peliazul

-si, no se en que estará atobe- reconoció oshitari algo molesto -Después de todo matar a ese tipo hubiese sido una ventaja.- oshitari camino de regreso al barco, tenia que hablar con cierto capitán.

-por cierto gakuto… devuélveme mi dinero ¬.¬ - dijo jiroh quien estaba al lado del mencionado

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto con la cara más inocente que pudo hacer

-no finjas, hiyoshi te vio llevándote el dinero que te gane limpiamente- dijo señalando con un dedo al mencionado

-soplón ¬.¬- dijo gakuto a lo que hiyoshi simplemente lo ignoro. No tuvo mas opción que devolverle la bolsa de dinero a jiroh e irse caminando de regreso al barco. Tenían que descargar su trabajo.

-gracias hiyoshi n.n- dijo jiroh pasando a su lado y palmeándole la espalda

-…de nada- respondió este yendo tras el

* * *

Se sentó en la silla, poniendo su medallón en la pequeña mesa de enfrente, viéndolo pensativamente con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Oyó como la puerta de su habitación se abría y se volvía a cerrar.

-¿Qué sucede oshitari?- pregunto sin voltear a ver

-es la pregunta que te iba a hacer- respondió el peliazul

-no es nada- respondió atobe seriamente

-bien… ¿entonces porque lo dejaste ir?- pregunto impaciente

-un capricho- respondió sencillamente el chico del lunar –quise dejarlo ir

-¿así de simple? Atobe, creo que…

-no cuestiones mis actos- lo interrumpió atobe, volteando a mirarlo por primera vez. El peliazul supo que ahí había acabado la conversación. Se volteo para irse, no sin antes decir una ultima palabra

-es posible que nos causen dificultades en nuestra misión- dijo de espaldas a atobe

-no mas que tezuka, eso es seguro- dijo atobe con una sonrisa de superioridad –pero eso no importara cuando consigamos nuestros objetivos

Oshitari no dijo mas, salio de la habitación dejando a atobe con sus pensamientos.

-este…- una voz irrumpió los pensamientos de Atobe. Este apenas volteo a ver quien era, aunque no le interesaba mucho.

-¿Qué quieres jiroh?- pregunto sonando algo brusco

-quería decirte que estuviste genial- dijo el chico emocionado -¡fue increíble, retiro todo lo malo que he dicho de ti!- dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego ponerse nervioso

–aunque... no he dicho nada malo de ti, en serio n.nu- agrego moviendo las manos frenéticamente. Atobe solo lo miro serio..

-afuera- dijo Atobe señalando la puerta con un dedo

-claro… adiós n.nu- dijo comenzando a caminar de espaldas hasta que llego a la puerta, luego se volteo y salio rápidamente. una vez afuera el pelirrosa lo acorralo

-¿le dijiste?- pregunto ansioso

-no tuve la oportunidad- se excuso con una sonrisa de disculpa

-!oh vamos!, tienes que decircelo antes de que sea muy tarde- le reclamo

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto oshitari quien no se habia alejado mucho

-queremos que el capitan nos de esta noche libre- dijo gakuto viendo al peliazul -creemos que jiroh debe pedirselo porque es el mas persuasivo n.n

-yo no lo creo- dijo jiroh -apenas me vio me mando a volar

-intentanlo de nuevo- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico -seguro que esta vez lo logras

-ni de broma, hazlo tu

-!claro que no!

-de hecho chicos...- oshitari llamo la atencion de los dos -si se escapan y no van al castillo como los demas, el ni siquiera lo notara, apenas saben que existen- dicho esto se fue a supervisar la descarga de todo lo que llevaban.

-eso es... !genial!- exclamo gakuto emocionado saliendo corriendo tras oshitari

-si... genial "¿apenas sabe que existo?"- se preguntaba mentalmente algo triste.

* * *

-despierta- le pedía al pelirrojo moviendo su hombro insistentemente

-umm… cinco minutos más- pedía con voz débil acurrucándose más contra el poste

-eiji despierta- pidió más alto

-¿uum?- eiji abrió los ojos pesadamente. Pronto recordó sus últimas vivencias y se levanto de golpe y giro a ver a syuichiro quien lo miraba sorprendido a causa de su rápido accionar.

-syuichiro, estas vivo- eiji estaba bastante asombrado -¿Por qué sigues vivo?- pregunto curioso

-bueno, la versión corta es que decidió que no le traería beneficios si me moría, así que me dejo ir- explico syuichiro al sorprendido joven

-¿y la versión larga?- pregunto el pelirrojo mucho mas curioso

-eso no importa ahora, eiji, necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti, necesito saber si me ayudaras a llegar hasta tezuka – dijo syuichiro viendo a los ojos al chico

-… ¿prometes no tratar de hacerle daño al capitán?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-lo prometo…- dijo syuichiro de inmediato

-¿con el corazón?- pregunto eiji poniendo su mano sobre su pecho

-si… mi meta es el príncipe, con tezuka solamente quisiera hablar, puedes créeme, palabra de caballero- dijo syuichiro levantando la mano

-… oye, estas herido- dijo eiji poniendo su mano en su mejilla para acariciar la herida –tienes suerte, no es profunda

-no, no pudo herirme gravemente físicamente, aunque mi orgullo esta muy mal herido- dijo syuichiro en un suspiro

-¡¿Qué¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso! No he visto a nadie que haya peleado con atobe estando vivo. Debes ser increíble, debes enseñarme a pelear - dijo eiji apretando los puños y subiéndolos a la altura del rostro para luego comenzar a dar brinquitos

-bueno… gracias n.n- syuichiro no pudo hacer mas que sonreír al ver las reacciones del pelirrojo, por un instante olvido que era un pirata, las personas que el destruía casi a diario cuando salía en barco. Más bien lo veía como un pequeño niño que acababa de recibir un juguete nuevo.

-si me enseñas prometo que no voy a escapar, te llevare con tezuka. En serio- dio eiji mirándolo con unos ojos enormes –es que soy bueno peleando, pero mas por mi agilidad, además uso dagas, no soy tan bueno con espadas como tu, por favor di que si- dijo eiji mirándolo con ojos suplicantes

-bueno… yo… "pero si eres el enemigo"- pensaba syuichiro contrariado –"es probable que tengamos que luchar en el futuro"

-por favor- dijo eiji más una mirada de borrego a medio morir que siempre le funcionaba

-creo que esta bien- dijo syuichiro algo inseguro.

-¡gracias! n.n- dijo eiji viéndolo con la mejor de sus sonrisas –ahora mejor Vámonos de aquí, para llegar hacia el pueblo donde vivo se necesitan varios días de camino

-¿varios días?

-sip, pero descuida, tengo un plan n.n – dijo eiji muy sonriente

-¿tienes un plan?- syuichiro no supo porque, pero esas palabras le causaron un mal presentimiento

-tu ve caminando hacia esa dirección- dijo eiji señalando un camino que estaba mas o menos despejado

-yo te alcanzo enseguida- dijo eiji para luego echarse a correr

-¡oye no!...-syuichiro levanto su mano para tratar de detener al pelirrojo, pero este no había perdido tiempo.

-vuelvo enseguida- grito eiji sin detenerse

-(suspiro)- syuichiro bajo su mano y se puso a caminar –"soy demasiado amable"- pensó golpeándose la cabeza –"¿y si no regresa?..."

* * *

No habían progresado mucho en la búsqueda del amigo del chico de los lentes, en parte porque este estaba más interesado en investigar a cierto chico y sus orígenes.

-repíteme como se llama tu raza- pidió mientras un cuaderno cubría la mitad de su rostro y aun así lograba caminar detrás del chico del pañuelo

-nómadas- repitió este. Después de que le había revelado ese dato (hace cinco segundos) sadaharu se había asombrado bastante, comentando que siempre quiso saber sobre esa gente.

-¿viven en el desierto cierto?- quiso saber

-si- respondió kaoru

-¿como están organizados?

-En tribus

-¿viven mas gentes en el desierto además de ustedes?

-si-

-dime¿Qué comen los de tu especie?- pregunto sadaharu siguiendo al chico, quien no tenia idea hacia donde iba, solo quería alejarse de ese loco acosador, como lo había designado.

-lo que sea que cazemos- dijo kaoru caminado rápidamente con los puchos cerrados y la cabeza baja

-interesante….- anoto en su cuaderno -¿es cierto que se especializan en arco y espada a caballo?- preguntó haciendo que el joven se detuviese y voltease a verlo - y ademas ¿creciste en seigaku? porque?

-sadaharu, necesito, en verdad necesito que ¡cierres la boca!- kaoru había tratado de mantener la calma, cosa en la que fallo al final

-… ¿te molestan mis preguntas?- pregunto sadaharu bajando su mascota y viendo al chico

-¡eres desesperante!- grito kaoru volteándose furioso

-tu tienes una actitud muy infantil- señalo calmadamente sadaharu

-¡eso no es cierto!- kaoru volteo a verlo

-claro que si- dijo sadaharu calmadamente, mientras guardaba su mascota en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina

-¡que no!

-que si

-¡que no!

-que si

-¡que no, que no, que no!- grito esta vez mas cerca del rostro de sadaharu

-… que si- dijo este desviando la mirada y cruzando los brazos

-¡ahhhhhhh!- grito kaoru de impotencia ante las ganas de matar a alguien -¡ya no lo soporto!- kaoru agarro del cuello al primer sujeto que paso por su lado

-¿cuantos bares hay en este pueblo?- le pregunto amenazadoramente

-do- dos- balbuceo el sujeto –uno al final del pueblo y otro ahí- dijo señalando el lugar

-gracias- dijo kaoru para luego soltarlo bruscamente, a lo que el sujeto se fue asustado

-Nos separaremos para buscar a tu amigo, tú al bar que esta al final del pueblo y yo a ese- dijo señalando uno que quedaba justo al frente

-esta bien. Acepto sadaharu –pero si escapas, te encontrare y tendré que castigarte

-¿castigarme?- kaoru pestañeo varias veces -Qué vas a hacer¿darme nalgadas?- dijo con gran sarcasmo

-eso es una buena idea- dijo sadaharu poniéndose en camino

-en verdad estoy comenzando a odiarte- mascullo kaoru viéndolo partir para luego voltearse respirar profundamente –"tranquilo, mantén la calma"- volvió a mirar hacia atrás, viendo como sadaharu medio volteaba y lo saludaba –"tengo que matar a ese sujeto ¬.¬"- pensó antes de entrar a la cantina. No sabia porque, pero sadaharu lo hacia sentir bastante incomodo desde que salieron del castillo. Pero se había excedido enojándose tanto.

-"es igual que con ese idiota de momoshiro"- kaoru había gastado mucho de su tiempo pensando en el chico de pelos de punta, cosa que de vez en cuando lo ponía de mal humor.

-"debo disculparme con el"- pensó de mala gana. Apenas paso de la puerta se dio media vuelta y volvió a salir. Se encontró a sadaharu de frente, abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero el chico de los lentes hablo primero.

no te he dicho el nombre de mi amigo- recordó sadaharu

-no…

-su nombre es sanada Genichirou – dijo sadaharu para dar media vuelta e irse

-lo siento- dijo kaoru en un murmullo

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo sadaharu sin detener su marcha

-bien…- kaoru volvió a entrar al lugar, esta vez sabia sobre quien preguntarle al cantinero.

* * *

Syuichiro caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero, había caminado un buen trazo de camino. Miro hacia arriba, vio unos pajarillos sobre un árbol construyendo su nido y sonrió apaciblemente. Era un pueblo tranquilo, sin sobresaltos mayores, le recordaba al suyo.

-"necesitaba una caminata como esta para calmarme, ahora todo estará mejor n.n"

Oyó cierto ruido aproximándose y volteo a ver que ocurría… se sorprendió al ver un caballo blanco dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver al jinete: un sonriente pelirrojo que parecía tener prisa.

-¡syuichiro sube rápido!- urgió eiji dándole la mano para ayudarlo

-¿eiji?- syuichiro inconscientemente le extendió su mano y subió junto con el al caballo. -¿de donde sacaste este caballo?- le pregunto sospechoso de la procedencia del animal

-lo tome prestado- dijo eiji haciendo que el animal empezase a galopar, cosa que hizo que syuichiro se sujetara de la cadera del pelirrojo para no caerse

-¡detente ladrón!- syuichiro volteo y logro ver a varios hombres a caballo persiguiéndolos, no parecían muy felices

-¡eiji, robaste ese caballo ¿cierto?!- le pregunto al pelirrojo viéndolo enojado

-no, lo tome prestado sin que nadie lo supiera…- aclaro el chico – ah, y también tome dos pistolas, dos espadas y una bolsa de dinero n.n

-¡eiji, eso es incorrecto!- le grito syuichiro aun mas enojado –robar, solo trae problemas

-eres muy gruñón sargento ¬.¬- dijo eiji viéndolo de reojo

-…almirante ù.ú - dijo syuichiro desviando la mirada molesto

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto eiji

-pues que almirante es un rango mayor además de que… ¡no me cambies la conversación!- grito el joven viendo enojado al pelirrojo

-bien, si quieres podemos devolvérselo todo ahora mismo, seguro que nos perdonaran- dijo eiji con una mueca de burla

-…- syuichiro volteo a ver a sus perseguidores, todos llevaban armas, seguro no les disparaban para no herir al caballo.

-perseguidores: ò.ó

-…eiji- syuichiro volteo a ver al pelirrojo –ve mas rápido ú.ù

-¡así se habla coronel:)… ¡arre!- grito eiji dándole a las riendas del caballo, quien aumento la velocidad

-…es almirante… olvídalo- dijo syuichiro en un suspiro, mientras mandaba al olvido su calma.

* * *

-eres mi mejor amigo- decía mizuki al chico de al lado

-pero si acabamos de conocernos ¬.¬ - le respondió marui aburrido apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Era la tercera vez que le decía lo mismo

-eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo- dijo mizuki mientras bebía otro trago

-por eso no me gustan los ebrios- dijo ryoga mientras miraba hacia el suelo a kirihara, quien estaba inconciente

lo dejaste noqueado con un solo golpe- dijo marui mientras veía a kirihara – impresionante

-no fue difícil, el ya estaba casi inconciente- dijo ryoga levantándose de la silla

- ¿sabes? Una vez me embriague y pasee por todo el muelle desnudo hasta que me arrestaron- menciono mizuki mirando al techo como si nada

- como quisiera ver eso- dijo kirihara desde el suelo para volver a dormirse ahí

-sip, esta es justamente la conversación que quería tener con kirihara y su amigo- dijo marui apoyando su cabeza en su mano

–Ya vámonos de aquí- dijo ryoga hastiado

-¿adonde? No tenemos dinero- le replico marui

-a mi casa- sugirió mizuki recobrando algo de cordura

-bien, guíanos- pidió ryoga – a este paso, ryoma cumplirá sus trece años en algún barco asqueroso- dijo bajamente mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello –"que estará haciendo ahora… seguro dándole dolores de cabeza a tezuka igual que cuando era niño"

* * *

-ryoma si no comes, entonces me comeré tu parte- dijo momoshiro quien estaba a su lado izquierdo para luego continuar devorando su comida.

-¿esto se puede comer?- pregunto ryoma viendo curioso el arroz con una capa roja encima

-olvidaba que no acostumbras estas cosas- dijo momoshiro sonriéndole con algo de pena ajena – eso es arroz con curry, descuida sabe muy bien- insistió momoshiro

-mastica con la boca cerrada- le dijo ryoma con el seño fruncido por tal acto. Luego fijo su mirada en su plato, tomo una pequeña porción con su cuchara hasta la altura de su boca. Un extraño tic se adueño de su ceja mientras reunía el valor suficiente para comer.

-…- trago hondo y se llevo la cuchara a la boca de golpe y saboreo un poco.

-¿Qué tal esta?- le pregunto el castaño que estaba su lado derecho con sus típicos ojos cerrados, pero sin sonrisa

-picante…- dijo ryoma sintiendo arderle la boca –pero sabe bien, además no he comido nada en mucho tiempo

-adelante, come, no dejes que te de pena- le dijo sonriéndole

la verdad…- ryoma paseo su vista por el comedor que era al mismo tiempo cocina. Todos excepto akutsu y uno de los gemelos comían como locos. Parecían buitres sobre un cadáver. –no creo que me de pena- dijo ryoma volviendo a probar su comida

-n.n…- syusuke miraba su plato mientras recordaba la razón por la que tezuka no los estaba acompañando en esos momentos. Vaya que se había molestado.

**Flash back **

Había despertado en medio de sus compañeros, totalmente desorientado y hambriento, cuando se percato de que solo estaban dormidos fue en busca de tezuka, lo vio tirado en la cubierta en la misma condición que los demás.

-"mejor lo dejo descansar"- pensó dejándolo justo donde lo encontró. Ahora había estado cocinando la comida para sus compañeros. Seguro estarían hambrientos cuando despertasen… el lo estaba.

-¡plaf!- la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que syusuke volteara. Se encontró frente a frente a tezuka quien aun tenía la mano pegada a la puerta y lo miraba con desconcierto.

-¿tezuka?- syusuke lo miro unos segundos, sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a la olla de curry que estaba preparando. –lamento haberte dejado ahí tirado, pero te veías muy cansado, además muero de hambre

-…- tezuka avanzo lentamente hacia syusuke, apenas lo tuvo cerca, lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda.

-lamento haberte preocupado…- dijo mirándolo de reojo -¿Qué ha ocurrido? Solo recuerdo que una ola me arrastro al mar…

-akutsu te salvó- le explico Tezuka sin dejar de abrazarlo y depositando su cabeza en su cuello –lo demás no importa, solo que estamos bien

-tezuka...- dijo syusuke en un suspiro

-¿si?- pregunto tezuka abrazándolo mas fuerte

-me… me…- syusuke tomo algo de aire y lo dijo –me asfixias n.n- soltó finalmente

-… disculpa- dijo dejando de abrazarlo y se quedo viéndolo unos segundos. Se acerco lentamente al rostro del chico, syusuke tomo el rostro de su capitán y corto la poca distancia que los separaba.

El sonido del cucharón de metal se dejo oír al caer este de la mano de syusuke al suelo al suelo. A ninguno le importo algo tan trivial como eso, tampoco les importo el sonido de la puerta al volverse abrir.

Tezuka, quien ya iba mordisqueando el cuello del castaño no se distrajo en lo absoluto. Syusuke en cambio, pudo ver perfectamente las caras de ann y kawamura llenas de sorpresa y como salían del lugar a toda velocidad.

-"ni que fuera la primera vez"- pensó el castaño divertido por las caras de sus dos compañeros. –tezuka…yo-

-¿si?- dijo tezuka sin prestar verdadera atención ya que estaba introduciendo sus manos en la ropa del chico

-lo siento…- se disculpo syusuke al tiempo que detenía las manos de su capitán, sorprendiendo a este –pero en verdad muero de hambre n.n

-…te entiendo- dijo tezuka quien jamás en su vida hubiese pensado que syusuke alguna vez lo detendría en momentos como esos

-solo dame tiempo- dijo syusuke poniendo su mano en la mejilla de tezuka, quien sonrió un poco por este acto. Pero su sonrisa fue cambiada por una reacción de sorpresa al ver como syusuke cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a caer al suelo

-¡!- tezuka tomo al castaño justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo, lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo miro al rostro. Antes de que pudiese comenzar a llamarlo, es castaño abrió los ojos y le sonrió como lo hacia usualmente.

-caíste n.n- dijo haciendo que tezuka frunciese el seño

-en este momento…justo ahora… te odio mucho- dijo tezuka bastante molesto viéndolo con el seño fruncido

**Fin del flash back**

-"si, eso fue muy divertido"- pensaba syusuke apoyando su rostro en una mano y sonriendo –"aunque luego me dejo caer al suelo, si que estaba molesto"- la sonrisa de syusuke se ensancho. Como le gustaba molestar a tezuka de vez en cuando.

-…- ryoma miraba hacia la puerta de vez en cuando. Esperaba ver al capitán del barco entrar, pero este seguía sin aparecer.

-"supongo que no vendrá"- pensó tomando otra cucharada de su comida –"parecía ser alguien interesante" pensaba recordando haberlo visto en la enfermería.

-oye, ryoma- momoshiro llamo la atención del príncipe. –cuando lleguemos, le diré al capitán que te deje quedarte conmigo

-¿contigo? Es decir, en tu casa, en la misma habitación?

-pues… si- dijo momoshiro como si nada –seguro que le vas a caer bien mi hermanita- dijo sonriendo

-… ¿no podría quedarme en la cárcel?- pregunto ryoma desviando la mirada

-malagradecido- dijo momoshiro desviando la mirada con el seño fruncido –"que chico mas complicado"

Kaoru apenas había probado su comida. Solo la miraba perdido en sus pensamientos lo ocurrido con su hermano lo había dejado con algunas inquietudes.

**Flash back**

-¿en serio estas bien?- le pregunto hikaru a su hermano menor

-si, estoy bien, por milésima vez ¬.¬- dijo kaoru a su hermano –ya deja de preguntármelo – dijo mientras se colocaba y abotonaba su camisa blanca

-lo siento, pero es que en verdad me preocupe- dijo hikaru tomando a su hermano de los hombros y mirándolo directo a los ojos con una calmada sonrisa

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-…no es nada- dijo abrazándolo posesivamente

-...¡!- kaoru en verdad se alarmo cuando hikaru comenzó a besar su cuello, mas se alarmo cuando bajo sus manos a sus caderas proponiéndose bajarle sus boxers.

-basta- dijo kaoru apartándose de su hermano bruscamente y con mala cara.

-lo siento- se disculpo Kaoru poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo. Aunque no se veía nada arrepentido –te espero afuera- dijo al notar la incomodidad de su hermano

Kaoru lo oyó alejarse, apenas se su hermano salió de la habitación soltó un suspiro de alivio. De vez en cuando a su hermano se excedía en sus expresiones. No era la primera

**Fin del flash back **

**-**¿pasa algo kaoru?- le pregunto su hermano

-no, nada- dijo comenzando a comer. Haría como siempre, lo olvidaría y seguiría como si nada.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a su preciada isla. Un par de segundos en el muelle les hizo recordar que su pueblo no era el mejor del lugar.

-oigan….- llamo la atención hikaru a su hermano - ¿Por qué cuando estábamos en medio del huracán, quería regresar a casa, y ahora que estamos en casa quiero regresar al medio del huracán?... o cualquier otro sitio

-porque recordaste que aquí no hay gran cosa, en el huracán había acción- dijo Kaoru a varios metros de distancia de él, cosa bastante extraña -hikaru¿no extrañas lo de antes?

-Kaoru, dijimos que jamás volveríamos a tratar ese tema- dijo hikaru con voz firme

-si lo siento, pero es que…

-sin peros, el pasado se queda en el pasado- dijo hikaru sin mirarlo

-…tienes razón…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kawamura¿tienes un minuto?- le pregunto el mas suertudo del grupo al mas recatado, sentándose a su lado en el piso junto al mástil.

-claro- dijo el chico que lo único que hacia era ver cuan interesante era el suelo

-bien…- sengoku se acerco al chico y le puso la mano en la frente del chico, provocando que este se alterase

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto algo nervioso

-bueno… cuando estuvimos muy… "juntos" note que estabas muy caliente. Pensé que podrías tener fiebre- dijo en tono preocupado

-no es nada, hace un par de días que he estado con la temperatura algo alterada –dijo el chico viendo a sengoku directo a sus ojos azules

-quizás te vaya a dar fiebre ¿no crees?- le dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar su mano

-espero que no- dijo kawamura quien ahora se estaba calentando y no por fiebre

-bien- dijo sengoku quitando su mano de la frente de kawamura y levantándose del piso –solo me aseguraba n.n –dijo antes de dar media vuelta para apartarse

-sengoku – llamo kawamura., haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara a verlo

-¿si?- pregunto

-bueno… "¿como le dices a alguien que te perdone por haber pensando cosas feas sobre el?" sobre lo que paso allá abajo…

-ah, eso- no te preocupes, yo ya lo olvide n-n "lo que no olvido es que lo tienes enorme kawamura u.u"

-bien- dijo kawamura suspirando aliviado

* * *

-bueno, no esperaba un desfile pero…- ann miraba hacia todos lados luego de bajar del barco. Las personas en el muelle atendían cada uno a lo suyo sin prestarles atención. Unos bajaban de sus respectivos barcos, otros simplemente caminaban por ahí, otros llevaban carretas de un lado a otro y varios subían a sus barcos al parecer para irse.

-¿Qué ocurre ann?- pregunto uno de sus compañeros que bajaba por la entrada del barco

-(voltea a verlo) Kaoru… no es nada, es solo que esperaba que alguien estuviese aquí- dijo ann volteando a ver otra vez

-¿te refieres al chico pelirrojo con un mechón de cabello que le tapa un ojo?- pregunto Kaoru viendo el área –seguro tiene mucha clientela en la cantina, además duramos varios días mas de lo previsto, no sabia cuando volveríamos

si tienes razón- dijo convencida –después de todo, kamio no es de los que faltan a la hora de llegada

-por cierto, debemos subir, el capitán quiere decirnos algo antes de irnos

-vamos- dijo ann siguiendo al chico no sin antes dar un vistazo hacia atrás

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-escuchen- dijo tezuka cuando estuvieron todos en la cubierta. Uno al lado del otro Cómo si fuese el ejercito (syusuke, momoshiro, sengoku, dan, hikaru, Kaoru, akutsu, en ese orden)

-volveremos a salir en tres días- anuncio tezuka obteniendo una queja casi general

-¿tan pronto?- pregunto momoshiro algo triste

-no obtuvimos nada de este viaje- le recordó tezuka mirándolo seriamente

-ah…. Es cierto- dijo momoshiro colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza desganado

-durante estos tres días no quiero… (Mira a sengoku) polizontes

-sengoku: n.nu

-y por favor sengoku, no te robes mas chicos- dijo suspirando

-no capitán, con este solo basta n.n- dijo sengoku muy feliz mas para si mismo que para tezuka

Todos: ¬.¬

-…- tezuka no dijo nada más. Después de todo, tenia que tomar en cuenta con quien estaba hablando.

-tampoco quiero que se vayan fuera del pueblo (mira a la chica)

-ya me disculpe por eso- replico la chica desviando la mirada

-tampoco quiero que vendan artículos falsos, ni los encarcelen… de nuevo (mira a los gemelos)

-si señor n.n – respondieron los gemelos –no se preocupe por eso

-tampoco quiero que dejen sus armas por ahí tiradas, cuestan (mira a kawamura)

-lo siento, no lo haré- dijo kawamura quien luchaba por dejar de olvidar su acha en cualquier parte

-no quiero peleas en mi barco (mira a momoshiro)

-si… "cielos, una pequeña pelea en el muelle, que se traslado al barco, una espada clavada en el mástil, una hacha clavada en el suelo y ya se molesta, que genio"

-no quiero ebrios en mi barco- continuo tezuka mirando esta vez a…

-"¿dan?"- ryoma se sorprendió por esto. Seguía viendo la escena desde atrás del capitán

-sengoku me dijo que era juego ¬.¬- dijo el chico mirando de reojo al mencionado

-¡fue un error!- dijo sengoku moviendo frenéticamente las manos me equivoque, le di mi vaso n.n y cuando quise quitárselo ya había tomado un trago y bueno… no me lo quiso dar después de eso... "va a matarme"- pensó mirando a akutsu quien ni siquiera le devolvía la mirada

-no quiero homicidios- dijo tezuka sabiendo lo que el asesino del grupos pensaba. Akutsu gruño y asintió de mala gana

-sengoku: (suspiro de alivio)

-…- tezuka se acerco a syusuke y le susurro algo al oído

-pero tezuka- replico el genio –con esposas es mas divertido

-…no- tezuka pensó que definitivamente que syusuke tenia una veta de maldad en su interior- -"no se como me quedaban dudas después de lo que paso en la cocina"

-"¿acaso al capitán le gustaran las mujeres casadas?"- pensó inocentemente momoshiro –"no, seguro que es algo mas, bueno, que me importa"

-y definitivamente- hablo tezuka a toda la tripulación –no quiero a ese loco príncipe cerca de mi barco- dijo tezuka.

-…Estoy aquí- dijo ryoma ofendido desde atrás de tezuka –ni que quisiera quedarme en esta nave de la muerte

-alguien debe cuidarlo- sentencio tezuka mirando a sus subordinados –alguien menos tu sengoku- dijo al ver al chico con la mano en el aire

-oh…- el pelirrojo bajo su mano triste

-bueno…- ann comenzó a hablar para librarse de esta –dos chicos pelearen a espada por mi amor y no se vería bien si yo no fuera n.n – dijo con su mejor cara sonriente mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

-nosotros tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cosas, sino lo haríamos encantados- dijo hikaru siendo apoyado por su gemelo

Dan levanto la mano, pero akutsu la tomo y la bajo junto con la suya sin mirar al pequeño

-no mereces un mal como ese- dijo con voz neutra, también se encargaría de que el no lo tuviera, y solo había una forma…

-bueno…- dijo dan mirando hacia un lado sonrojado

-yo podría hacerlo- sugirió akutsu viendo con malos ojos al príncipe

-¡no!- gritaron todos incluyendo el príncipe, quien ya había estado pensando en algo que hacer apenas tuviese la oportunidad.

-yo puedo hacerlo- se ofreció kawamura

-no, yo lo haré- intervino momoshiro dando un paso al frente –yo ya se manejarlo- dijo para convencer al capitán

-"¿cree que soy un carruaje para manejarme?" – ryoma se sentía cada vez mas irritado con la situación.

-hazlo tu…- dijo tezuka que había cerrado los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar al elegido –kawamura

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos incrédulos, incluyendo ryoma

-pero capitán…- momoshiro trato de hablar pero la mirada seria de tezuka calló cualquier objeción

-bien eso es todo, pueden irse- dijo tezuka para dar media vuelta y pasar junto al príncipe

-oye- dijo ryoma seriamente haciendo que este se detuviera a su lado -no me subestimes- dijo ryoma sin verlo

-…- tezuka lo miro y luego siguió su camino

* * *

-disculpe señor ¿ha visto al dueño de esta taberna?- pregunto ann a uno de los que estaban en la barra

-esta atrás- dijo el hombre sonrojado por el alcohol –cuando lo vea, dígale que quiero otro vaso n//n

-claro, gracias- dijo ann manteniendo la distancia. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que decía "prohibido el paso" para ir en busca del pelirrojo. El lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas en cada columna.

-¿kamio estas aquí?- pregunto ann viendo a todos lados. Solo veía barriles unos encima de otros y mas antorchas, unas cuantas apagadas, dándole al lugar un aspecto sombrío. Mejor encontrar al pelirrojo y salía de ese lugar, el olor a alcohol la asfixiaba.

-"¿en verdad kamio estará aquí? ann Nunca escuches de nuevo a un hombre que tiene mas alcohol que sangre en las venas"- se dijo a si misma dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso, de pronto escucho un pequeño ruido que la hizo detenerse y voltear hacia atrás. No vio a nadie. Pronto lo volvió a escuchar, era algo débil que parecía venir de la parte mas abogada de la bodega

-"acabo de recordar cuan enorme es la bodega de kamio" – ann comenzó a caminar mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor. El ruido se hacia mas fuerte conforme ella avanzaba.

Pronto se acabo el camino y solo quedaba doblar a la izquierda. Cualquier persona que estuviese allí, ella lo vería y si se asomaba con cuidado, no seria vista.

-"tranquila, tienes una espada y sabes usarla"- pensó presionando la agarradura de su espada que estaba sujeta a su cintura. Se pego a la pared silenciosamente, oyendo los ruidos una y otra vez. Suspiro y se preparo para cualquier cosa. Saco su espada de su envoltura dejando la liza hoja de acero al descubierto. Se fue asomando poco a poco, lentamente, hasta que ya no soporto tanta cautela y de un salto salio, arriesgándose a ser descubierta...

-"¡¿?!- ann se quedo atónita. Ahora comprendía lo de los ruidos, no eran ruidos, eran gemidos. Gemidos provenientes de su querido amigo. Casi deja caer la espada al suelo… casi ella se cae al suelo.

-aaahhh, mas rápido ibu- pedía el pelirrojo apoyando de un barril

-aaahh¿te gusta kamio?- aahh- dijo como pudo el peliazul

-si ibu, aahhh, me gusta mucho- dijo el chico con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con unas cuantas lagrimitas saliendo de ellos

Ibu sostenía las caderas del pelirrojo, mientras lo penetraba al compás de los gemidos de kamio. Una de sus manos dejo la cadera del chico para pasearse libremente por ese cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente de placer.

-"mas rápido ibu¡ahhhh!, voy a…. voy a…

-yo… también….

Ann finalmente reacciono, y completamente sonrojada salio corriendo del lugar, sintiéndose extraña, y muy, muy abochornada. Salio de la bodega y cerro la puerta apoyándose en ella para analizar un poco la situación.

-"esta bien… el chico que siempre esta pendiente de mi, esta desnudo con un desconocido haciendo… cosas"- pensó en una solución lógica para esa situación. Después de los tres segundos, descubrió que no había ninguna.

Salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la cantina. Necesitaba aire fresco y pensar como haría para no sonrojarse y poder mirar a la cara cuando viese al pelirrojo, quien seguro ni la había notado.

* * *

Estaban en frente de una casa de madera sencilla, pero parecía cómoda. Ambos jóvenes miraban el lugar

-esta es mi casa- dijo kawamura mirando al príncipe con una sonrisa –no es como la que tu estas acostumbrado, pero espero que al menos estés cómodo

-kawamura…- dijo ryoma viendo al chico

-¿si?-

-lo siento, en serio que no quería hacerte esto a ti, estaba planeando hacérselo al idiota de momoshiro

-no es molestia tenerte ryoma- dijo kawamura para luego sonrojarse un poco "eso sonó algo descarado"

-no lo digo por eso… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto ryoma señalando hacia las espaldas del chico

-¿hu?- kawamura volteo a ver. No vio nada fuera de lo común, su casa que quedaba cerca del muelle, -¿a que te refieres ryoma?- pregunto volteando a ver al príncipe, quien estaba ya algo alejado, corriendo a toda velocidad.

-…oh no- dijo kawamura en un suspiro. Sabia que había sido mala idea ofrecerse para esa tarea -¡espera!- grito para comenzar a correr tras el príncipe

Ryoma Coria velozmente entre la gente. Mas de uno se quejaba cuando el pequeño pasaba corriendo y golpeándolos. Rápidamente se metió en una tienda a esperar que su perseguidor se alejara. Oyó murmullos detrás de el y volteo a ver.

-"vaya"- ryoma noto que había entrado a una tienda de ropas, había personas que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Ryoma se miro a si mismo. No estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

-déjenme en paz, tuve un mal día- dijo molesto a lo que varias personas dejaron de mirarlo –"creo que…"- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de ryoma al ver varias espadas que al parecer también estaban a la venta. –"necesito un cambio de ropa… y un arma" (en vez de describirle la ropa, mejor les paso la foto,)

* * *

"el capitán me va a colgar"- se lamentaba kawamura, con una mano en el rostro en medio de la calle. –"no se en donde buscarlo"- pensó mirando hacia todos lados, viendo únicamente personaras raras, carretas llenas de carga y casas de madera.

-¡regresa aquí, pequeño ladrón!- grito un hombre calvo y gordo saliendo de una tienda, llamando la atención del chico del acha en la espalda

- muy lento- dijo arrogantemente mientras se confundía entre la multitud con su nueva ropa. El hombre se devolvió a su tienda echando maldiciones, dando por perdido sus ropas y espada.

-…- kawamura siguió al príncipe desde lejos para que este no lo descubriera. Ahora era más complicado porque el pequeño llevaba una espada, momoshiro le había dicho que lo había desarmado en un enfrentamiento. Lo único que haría por ahora seria dejarlo avanzar, en la dirección que iba, llegaría a una área despoblada llena de árboles, ahí podría darle alcanza y tratar de razonar con el.

-"mejor que sea rápido, esta atardeciendo"- pensó siguiendo al príncipe a distancia

* * *

es aquí- anuncio el chico que era cargado por el pelirrojo –lamento que hayas tenido que cargarme marui, pero no podía caminar bien, ya sabes, por el saque- dijo el peliazul, quien estaba en la espalda del chico

-créeme, yo lo lamento mas¿tenias que vivir tan lejos y apartado del pueblo? - le hizo notar marui

-cuando vives como yo, no te conviene estar en los medios- dijo mizuki viendo su casa –aunque desde aquí se ve algo tenebrosa- dijo al ver la casa de dos niveles rodeada de enormes árboles

- ahora… ¿puedes caminar?- le pregunto el chico bastante cansado

-claro- dijo mizuki sintiendo como sus pies tocaban tierra, volteo a ver a los otros dos -¿y el como sigue?

-aun inconciente- dijo ryoga cargando al chico de cabello revuelto, quien dormía placidamente en su espalda

descuida, despertara en cualquier momento

-¡aaahh!- grito kirihara saltando de la espalda de ryoga para mirar a todos lados y luego posar su vista fijamente en marui. Su expresión era de completa sorpresa

-marui… ¡claro eres marui bunta!- dijo sorprendido el chico de cabellos revueltos

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto ryoga arqueando una ceja

-…si, estoy bien

-no le hagan caso, siempre se pone así cuando bebe- dijo mizuki mientras abría la puerta de su casa –después de ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa invitándolos a entrar. Marui entro intentando recordar en que momento le había dicho a kirihara su nombre completo, ryoga entro intentando no dejar que el alcohol lo dominara demasiado. Kirihara estaba a punto de entrar, pero mizuki lo detuvo, poniéndose en frente del chico.

-¿Qué?- pregunto este algo serio.

-¿lo conoces cierto?- le pregunto el peliazul con una calculadora mirada

-… por un instante me pareció conocerlo bastante bien, pero…

-¿pero?

-ahora todo es borroso- dijo seriamente desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

-¿me pregunto que tendrá ese chico en su mente?- se pregunto mizuki a si mismo pensativo

-ni se te ocurra comentarle algo- dijo kirihara apartándolo y entrando a la casa del chico

-"eres un gran enigma kirihara"- pensó mizuki siguiendo al chico luego de cerrar la puerta -"pero puedo resolverlo"- pensó con una sonrisa arrogante viendo la espalda del chico que se dirigía hacia su "líder"

Ryoga puso su espada contra la pared y se sentó en una silla junto a ella. No podía alejarse mucho de su nueva espada. La necesitaría muy pronto.

-¿sabias que nos estuvieron siguiendo?- dijo kirihara serio una vez que estuvo junto a el

-si, desde que salimos de ese bar- dijo ryoga calmadamente –pero descuida, no nos atacaran hasta que estemos dormidos

-¿eso debe calmarme?- pregunto molesto de brazos cruzados –ahora son mas que antes y no creo poder ahuyentarlos como la ultima vez

tu peleas mejor en la oscuridad ¿cierto?- pregunto girando a verlo

-¿Cómo lo…

-lo supuse- dijo el príncipe sonriendo –veremos quien sorprende a quien- dicho esto se levanto tomo su espada y subió las escaleras –voy a dormir un rato

-siéntete como en casa- dijo mizuki con una sonrisa –oye marui, ven conmigo te daré algo de comer mientras me preparo algo para mi dolor de cabeza- dijo llamando al pelirrojo y yendo ambos a la cocina que se encontraba al fondo a la izquierda.

-…- kirihara se sentó en la sala y se quedo pensando acerca del pelirrojo.

-¿de donde diablos lo conozco?- eso era lo que kirihara se preguntaba una y otra vez, tal vez lo recordaria cuando no tuviese tanto alcohol en las venas.

**CONTINUARA…**

**reviews**

**Sweet-Ashie**jejeje gracias por tu comentario a esta servidora. Espero que te hayan llegado las fotos. Aquí otro capitulo mas y disculpa tanta tardanza, es que andaba bastante floja. Espero disfrutes este cap.

**Miguel: **jajajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. Aquí mas para tu entretenimiento, por cierto hace mucho que no nos encontramos, mas por mi culpa xp ojala poder cambiar eso n.n

**-Sayume-: **te encanta¡que bien! Me ha hecho muy feliz oír eso n.n seee, a mi también me gusto esa parte del pastel n.n y si, hay algo mas de confianza, no mucha pero algo mas u.u y si se nota que te gusta el momoryo, pero descuida, eso es normal… al menos entre nosotros lectores y autores de yaoi n.n

**Rai Hino: jejeje **ahora que si de seguro que lo olvidaste, no te culpo mira que llevo mucho sin actualizar u.u pero me alegro que te hayas leido el capitulo anterior y ojala puedas leer este también. Nos leemos

**Ivy: **jejeje, ya veremos algo de eso, depende dee que se imagine mi cabecita en esos momentos n.n y descuida, veremos mas delante de esos dos, te loa seguro XD

**Puroppu**: jejeje, lo es, es de mis personajes favoritos, y sip ouran high host club esta genial, me estoy siguiendo el manga (además de el de pot en español) pero por desgracia esta en ingles u.u. en fin aquí otro cap que espero te guste n.n

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **holas n.n seee, eso fue genial, también me dio pena lod e ryoma, pero el se lo busco. ¡Hasta insulto al capitán! Eso normalmente se paga con caminar sobre la planca ¬.¬ aquí otro Cáp., que espero te resuelva varias dudasaunque quizas también et cree otras xp nos leemos n.n

**anyechan: **disculpa la demora, pero aquí otro capitulo de esta historia. Aquí tenemos de nuevo a nuestros pirats favoritos n.n

Espero te guste igual n.n y tratare de no tardarme tanto con esto, aunque no creo poder actualizar mas seguido, pero tratare. Hasat el siguiente review n.n

**Chris Melian: **bien, al menos eso compenso lo de ser corto n.n jejeje como ya sabes mizuki es de mis personajes favoritos, eso lo sabria cualquiera que haya leido cuerpos en venta, (los cinco) con kirihara lo comencé a manejar en este fic. Me agrada su parte mala, aunque luego se vuelve mas buenito, eso esta bien n.n aquí otro capitulo, en el próximo las cosas para ryoga y su grupo se pondran interesantes n,n, por cierto, ya son dos contigo que me dicen que actualize viaje, comenzare a escribirlo, pero no lo esperen pronto u.u nos leemos

**Gatitoallstarz: **jejeje a mi también me encanto esa parte, ya veremos mas a esos dos mas adelante, a ver como se llevan XD

**Samy: **gracias por apoyarme, yo también espero poder lograrlo

**Sarita: **tranquila amiga, aquí esta el Cáp. Espero te agrade n.nu

**Seed: **curioso… tienes el nick del rango de squall en ff8… jejeje gracias por tu review

**Luria: **jejeje, esta vez si que me tome mi tiempo verdad? Y descuida, es sadaharu, solo que tiene algo diferente, que explicare mas adelante. Y si que se lo busco, mizuki tiene su historia cosa que también tengo que poner por ahí (huuf tengo que anotar esos detalles para no olvidarlos) aquí puse un poco de todos para no dejarlos por alto. Y en cuanto a viaje, comenzae a escribir el capitulo, no mas tenme paciencia, se que pido mucha de ella, pero bueno, así soy yo XD. Nos leemos y gracias por tus comentarios.

**¿??: **perdón por hacerte esperar por las fotos, justo hoy te las mande, justo cuando leia los reviews para contestarlos, vi el tuyo y pense "!$& no le enviado las fotos!" perdón por eso! Aquí otro capitulo y ojala te guste n.n

**Bien hasta aquí. Las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes en el próximo capitulo. Espero este les haya gustado. Ya saben que hacer, pulsen el pequeño botoncito de ahí abajo y déjenme un review, hasta el próximo cap **

**Anuncio: **si van a mi profile encontraran el link mi álbum de fotos de pot. la de ryoma con su cambio de ropa por ejemplo. (Aunque hay varias que no son de pot) lo he dividido en secciones, aun no esta todo en su lugar, porque soy un desastre organizando cosas, (mi habitación por ejemplo) pero ahí esta. Las fotos están de acuerdo a mis fics, excepto las que están en la principal y una que otra que se me haya colado a la sección equivocada.

**Besos ;) **


End file.
